


Finding Happiness

by EvilRegal5



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 61,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilRegal5/pseuds/EvilRegal5
Summary: Still grieving the loss of Robin. Regina is barely holding it together, to the outside world it looks like she's coping or so she thinks but inside she feels like she's breaking.When a familiar woman comes crashing into her life Regina becomes determined to figure out how she knows her despite the woman's claims that they have never met before,and could there be a new villain on the horizon?
Kudos: 6





	1. The weight of Grief

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and i'm open to constructive feedback that can help me improve my writing, I am really enjoying working on this so I hope that there will be people that enjoy reading it too. Hopefully this will be my first fic of many.
> 
> For timeline reference this story takes place after the defeat of the Evil Queen in season 6 everything up tot that point has happened as it played out but from that point onwards my story takes a different route to the show. It's a story that primarily focus's on my favourite character Regina.
> 
> I'm putting my own twist on some Disney characters that weren't in the show to enable me to bring them in which is proving to be great fun.

The second Regina closed her front door, the grief that had threatened to overwhelm her all day was finally released, everything that she had held in while she struggled to keep up the pretence of being ok just seemed to explode from her with the force of a bursting dam. 

Hands still resting on the door that she had just pushed shut Regina leant into it pressing her forehead against the cool wood, fresh tears flowing unchecked as sobs wracked her body, Her heart ached so much that she wanted to reach into her chest and rip it out just to escape from the unbearable pain that was crushing it, but she fought against the urge knowing that it would only provide a temporary reprieve, because she would have to put her heart back eventually and when she did the pain would hit her harder than ever. 

There was no escaping this pain, it was something she just had to live with, hoping that one day it might become a little more bearable. But today was not that day, and feeling her legs buckling under the weight of her grief Regina turned around, pressing her back against the door as she slid down it until she was sitting on the floor, with her crossed arms resting on top of her knees which she had drawn up towards her chest, then bowing her head forwards she buried her face into her arms and continued to sob, shoulders heaving.

When her sobs had finally subsided, Regina picked herself up off of the floor groaning as she felt her knees protesting to her sudden change in position. Then kicking her heels off she headed up the stairs intent on taking a long hot shower.

After turning the shower on so that it could heat up, Regina went to hang her fluffy white towel over the heater, inwardly cringing as she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she was a mess, her eyes, puffy from crying had dark circles underneath them, evidence of her recent sleep difficulties and her once perfectly applied mascara had run down her cheeks. 

Seeing the steam beginning to rise behind her, she hastily turned away from her reflection and stepped into the now hot shower. Letting out a sigh of relief as she felt the tension beginning to leave her shoulders under the powerful jets of water caressing them. 

For a few blissful minutes she felt some semblance of peace as the hot water cascaded over her body. Sadly, it didn’t last nearly long enough and knowing when it had done all it could to soothe her that night Regina turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. 

As she drew level with the mirror again she stopped, wiped the condensation off of the glass and looked into it to see a much fresher face looking back at her, it was now clear of the streaks of black make-up, and the puffiness had gone down some whilst she had been in the shower, only the dark circles betrayed her, remaining as prominent as ever beneath her eyes, the only outwards evidence of the former queens current struggles. 

Wrapped in her warm fluffy towel she left the bathroom and padded across her bedroom, opening a drawer to select a black loose-fitting t-shirt and a pair of comfy black loungers that were covered in purple stars. Moving to put them on she sighed as she was pulled up short when a shrill ringing sounded through the room making her jump, hanging her clothing over the back of the chair that sat in front of her dresser Regina made her way over to the ringing phone on her bedside table, perching on the edge of her bed as she lifted the receiver. 

Before she could speak a voice on the other end of the phone said “hi, would it be ok if Henry stayed with me and Killian tonight?”. As if triggered by the sound of Emma’s voice a sudden burst of white, hot anger burned through Regina, threatening to consume her, it was a dark anger, the type that made her want to seek revenge and destroy Emma’s happiness. Emma who had dragged them all into the underworld in search of her precious Hook, if she hadn’t have done that Hades wouldn’t have escaped, and Regina’s wonderful Robin would still be alive.

“Regina?” Emma prompted having been greeted with nothing but silence, “are you there?” taking a deep painful breath Regina collected herself, exhaled and showing no sign of the inner turmoil that was currently tormenting her she finally replied to the blonde on the other end of the phone, “Yes of course he can, but please make sure he does his homework and don’t let him stay up to late he has school in the morning, tell Henry I love him and I will see him tomorrow” 

“ok thanks…” Emma replied pausing as though building up the courage to say something else, apparently her courage won out because Regina heard a sharp intake of breath before Emma tentatively ploughed on “Regina are you ok ?” she asked sounding concerned “yes I’m fine” Regina insisted, with an edge of impatience in her tone 

“ok as long as you’re sure” Emma continued “ but you know where I am if you need me, you aren’t alone Regina” and just like that the anger that had been building inside Regina bubbling away just beneath the surface evaporated as fast as it came, she felt like a balloon rapidly deflating, “thanks Emma” she replied quietly before they said their goodbyes and Emma hung up. 

These sudden flare ups of anger were not unusual for Regina these days, she didn’t know when they would hit or even where they came from, but she did know that she wouldn’t give in to them, she wouldn’t let her heart be filled with hate and revenge like she had when Daniel died, she wouldn’t let the grief of losing Robin destroy her and everything else she held dear, she had worked too hard and come too far to allow that happen . 

In truth she didn’t really blame Emma for Robins death, those were just irrational thoughts that came with the sudden flares of anger. Deep down she knew that none of what happened was any bodies fault, not really least of all Emma’s. It wasn’t even as though Robins death was entirely unexpected, Regina had suspected that she and Robin might be living on borrowed time from before they all agreed to follow Emma down into the underworld. 

She had tried to ignore it, pushed it to the back of her mind hoping she was wrong. But the truth was that from the second she had regained her memories of her time in Camelot and remembered how Robin had thrown himself in front of an arrow to save her, how he would have died there and then had Emma not used her magic to save him, Magic for which they hadn’t paid the price, she had suspected that it was only a matter of time before death came searching after all the price for a life was always a life and if that debt goes unpaid death returns to claim the life that magic granted balancing the scales. 

It had already come once in the form of a wraith that had tried to drag Robin to the underworld, Regina with the help of some of the others had stopped it and saved Robin, still missing their memories from Camelot at that time they had been unaware that they had just helped him cheat death a second time buying him and Regina some more precious time together. 

As much as she missed him and as often as she found herself wondering whether death would have caught up to Robin and taken him as quickly as it had if they hadn’t have ventured into the underworld and unintentionally facilitated Hades escape, Regina couldn’t truly regret her trip there, 

because despite the fact that it had ultimately lead to the loss of her beloved Robin, she had helped a lot of people including both her parents move on, and she had found some closure for herself having made her peace with them and some of her past Evils, and with her mothers’ help she had even seen the beginnings of a proper bond with her sister form. No, she had no regrets over following Emma into the underworld, and blamed none of them for Hades killing Robin, none of them knew that, that would happen she understood that. 

Emma getting her Pirate back however had been a bitter pill to swallow, she was being stupid and she knew it, she should have been pleased after all that was what they went to the underworld for in the first place, so in a funny kind of way it should have given Robins death more meaning, knowing that they had achieved what they had set out to do, so his sacrifice hadn’t been for nothing. 

But seeing Hook charge into Grannies on the day of Robins funeral alive and well having been granted a second chance by Zeus had felt like a punch to the gut for Regina, it had just felt so unfair that Emma got her true love back when Regina had lost hers again. Realising that those kinds of thoughts wouldn’t help anyone and having learned from years of experience that watching someone else’s suffering could never ease her own, Regina had tried to be happy for Emma and as impossible a task as that had first seemed, she was pleasantly surprised to discover that deep down she really was pleased for her. 

Life hadn’t treated Emma well so far and Regina knew that, a big part of that was because of her, most of the loss, loneliness and suffering in Emma’s life were Regina’s fault because she had lost herself in vengeful darkness and cast a dark curse. 

Putting Emma in the wardrobe was supposed to spare her from the curse and while it’s true that to say that she wasn’t affected the same way that the rest of the town was she was still every bit as much a victim of the curse that Regina had cast as everyone in Storybrooke was, her curse was just played out differently and presented her different challenges to face and overcome. 

While everyone in Storybrooke had lived in bubble of safety most of them not remembering who they were, Emma had been growing up in the outside world, a world that had often treated her cruelly, believing that she had been abandoned because she was unwanted, unloved, she had thought that she was all alone in the world and Regina knew that she had been the one to blame for that. 

In the middle of it all there had been one bright spark that had brought them all together, Henry. Henry who had opened Regina’s heart to love again, Henry whose existence wouldn’t have been possible without the curse, so as bad as Regina felt for the suffering she had caused to everyone including Emma she couldn’t say that she truly regretted what she did because it had brought her Henry and she knew that Emma despite all her suffering wouldn’t change anything either, because Henry made it all worth it. Emma may have been known as the saviour, but it had been Henrys pure heart, bravery and unwavering belief that had saved them all.

Regina snapped out of her daze and realising that she was still holding the receiver, returned it to its cradle before padding downstairs where she made herself comfortable on the sofa with a large glass of red wine. Flicking through the T.V channels she found nothing that appealed to her, so she turned it off and briefly toyed with the idea of reading a book before promptly dismissing it. She was so restless that she couldn’t settle into anything, nothing seemed to capture her interest anymore. 

In the end she opted to just go to bed, so finishing her glass of wine, she took a couple of sleeping tablets and turned in for night. Even with the sleeping tablets she still suffered a fit fall night sleep, tossing and turning as shots of lightening flashed through her dreams while she called out for Robin over and over again, ever searching but never finding him.

Regina woke up the next morning feeling more tired than ever, she found herself wanting to stay in bed and go back to sleep but she knew if she didn’t get up now she wouldn’t get up at all and she had so much work on at the moment she felt that she couldn’t justify any time off, but even more importantly to her she didn’t want anyone to think that anything was wrong, she wanted people to believe she was coping, she didn’t want to worry anyone or become a burden, so she couldn’t afford to lose herself in grief buried beneath her duvet. 

Yawning she stretched and rolled out of bed, around thirty minutes later she was downstairs in her kitchen sitting at the kitchen island with her game face on and a mug of hot coffee cradled between her hands. Despite the fact that it was still early Regina left the house as soon as she finished her drink, looking forward to the distraction that work would provide her with, at home whatever time of day it was she just couldn’t seem to settle.

There was never a quiet day in Storybrooke at the moment, with the immediate and pressing threats that Regina’s alter ego the Evil Queen, her previously wicked sister Zelena, Hades and Mr Hyde had once presented now resolved they were finally able to address the whole host of refugees that were now present in Storybrooke having arrived from the land of untold stories with Hyde. If their confrontation with Mr Hyde had taught them anything it was the importance of knowing who everyone was and what their intentions were to make sure that they didn’t end up with any other loose cannons running about intent on causing harm. 

Between them Emma, Zelena, Henry and Regina had devised a strategy to best handle the situation. First Regina and Zelena had worked together using their magic to make the city hall into comfortable living quarters, it wasn’t a five-star hotel, but it was more than adequate as temporary accommodation, between them they had then gathered up all the refugees in town and made them comfortable there. 

The next step was for Regina to interview them all, her role was to gather as much information about each new arrival as she could, she was forming two lists, one of people who wanted to stay in Storybrooke and another of those that wanted to return to their original homes, Regina would then pass on copies of the information that she had gathered to both Henry and Emma.

Henry was using said information along with his story books to figure out which story people had originally come from, and which characters they had represented, this helped them to identify those who had the potential to pose the greatest risk to others and in some cases reunite people with their long lost family if that was what they desired. 

Emma’s job was to informally re-interview everyone using her human lie detector power to discern whether anyone was lying about their identity or motives. It was felt that it would be less intimidating to the new arrivals if Emma and Regina conducted their interviews separately, the last thing that they wanted was to make people feel uncomfortable by having to confront both the town’s Mayor and Sherriff at the same time. 

Regina’s interviews were formal meetings conducted in her office where she asked everyone the same set of questions in a bid to find out what they needed to know about people before they could either officially welcome them into the town or help them get to their homes. 

Emma’s interviews were informal friendly chats during which she would introduce herself, explain that she was there should they ever need any help and ask if there was anything she could do to make them more comfortable, during the course of these conversations she would slip in questions about who they were, what they hoped to do, where they hope to stay, and using her super power along with the information that Regina had already obtained, she would gauge whether their answers were truthful or not.

Lastly, they would find suitable homes for those who wanted to stay, allocating them jobs should they wish to accept them, that best suited their particular skill sets and school places for the children. Then between them Emma, Regina and Zelena would use the Fairy’s wands create portals with the help of the fairy’s wands, to get the ones who wanted to leave, home. It was a system that they found to be working very well.

Regina sat behind her desk, checked she had everything she needed and pressed the intercom button so that she could ask her receptionist to send the first person of the day in. The first person turned out to be a rather rowdy family that consisted of one very harassed looking older woman who was fairly round, with soft brown eyes that were full of good humour, greying curly hair that stuck out wildly all over the place and so many children that she didn’t seem to know what to do with them. 

Once she was seated Regina started to ask her questions. The noise in the office was insane as all but one of, the children constantly vied for their mother’s attention. One little girl with her shiny golden locks pulled up into a ponytail held in place by a pretty blue ribbon sat apart from her noisy, demanding siblings quietly reading a book in the corner of the office, she had a dreamy look on her face that reminded Regina forcefully of how Henry sometimes looked when reading his story books. The older lady whose name was Miriam began to explain how they had, ended up in the land of untold stories, “The day began as normal as any other” she began.

Shoeville on the outskirts of the Enchanted Forest Fifteen years before the first curse

“Next” Miriam called as another of her children stepped out of line taking his newly filled bowl of porridge to the table, the next child in line stepped forward holding out his empty bowl for his mother to fill, she ladled porridge into his bowl before calling “Next” again as she repeated the process until all but one of her children were sitting around the table eating, only her youngest son was left standing with his empty bowl held out looking hopeful, the evidence of the porridge that he had already consumed still stuck around the edges of his bowl and smeared over his mouth, “go on then” Miriam chuckled, ladling another dollop into his waiting bowl before dismissing him back to table, she was still transferring what remained of the porridge into a bowl for herself when the back door burst open.

Frowning she looked up to see who the new arrival was “To what do I owe this pleasure Maude” she asked rolling her eyes as she turned away from her excited neighbour and continuing to fill her bowl. Maude was slim and pointy in all the places where Miriam was round and soft, she had sharp beady eyes and even sharper ears.

“well I heard the news and just had to come ask you about it” Maude replied excitedly

So, she had come for gossip, now why doesn’t that surprise me Miriam thought, Maude lived for gossip, but usually she had some inkling as to what her neighbour was talking about but today, she was mystified “news?” she looked back her neighbour eyebrows furrowed in confusion “what news”

“you mean you haven’t heard?” Maude enthused maddeningly she really was infuriating at times Miriam thought “Evidently I haven’t” she snapped glaring at Maude “if I had I might actually have the slightest idea what you are going on about” Maude ploughed on apparently unabashed by Miriam’s tone, “someone was caught breaking into your barn last night Mir” she said barely able to contain her excitement “Oh” Miriam’s eyebrows rose, disappearing beneath her wild fringe. “yes, and it turns out that he’s a wanted man on the run, he’s being held ready to be handed over to the authorities!”

Before she could reply an onslaught of children tore through the kitchen depositing their empty bowls into the kitchen sink on their way out to the garden, her own porridge bowl lay cold and forgotten Miriam automatically drifted over to the sink to begin washing the dishes and Maude realising she wasn’t going to find any new gossip here, said her goodbyes and saw herself out of the cottage. 

Miriam watched her children playing as she washed up before picking up the wash basket and venturing out to the stream, an hour later she was pegging the laundry now washed and wrangled on the line when her eldest daughter came running up to her hysterical, “what’s happened” Miriam demanded a sense of urgency in her voice as she dropped the sheet that she was holding and grabbed the tops of her daughters arms, “M M M Maisy found a weird key in the barn door” she cried frantically “when she turned it the door opened and there was this weird swirly thing on the other side she got pulled in and didn’t come back out, Joey and Liza were pulled in with her” the terrified girl finished. 

Without a seconds hesitation Miriam followed her daughter to the barn, where to her horror she saw a portal swirling and seeing no other option she had removed the key from door dropping it into her pocket hoping that it would get them all back home again, gathered her remaining children and followed her youngest three into the portal.

Current time The Mayor’s Office Storybrooke 

“Of course the key wouldn’t work from the other side” Miriam finished glumly, “but at least we were altogether, all we really want now is to get back home to Shoeville, can you help us Madame Mayor?” the older women pleaded “I’d be happy to” Regina replied secretly glad that she wouldn’t be faced with prospect of having to enrol all of these children into school, she wasn’t even sure that the school was big enough to sudden influx of this magnitude.  
“I can’t thank-you enough” Miriam exclaimed beaming at the Mayor “Hear that kids” she boomed over their din “we’re going home” “YAY!” the children cheered, Regina cringed under the increase of noise, she was definitely going to need an aspirin after this.

It ended up taking most of the morning to process them all and even then, Regina couldn’t be sure that she hadn’t missed any of them out, there were just so many children and they never seemed to stop moving or be quiet,  
By the time they left Regina felt exhausted and her head was pounding, so she reached for the aspirin, swallowed two and took a few minutes to sit in the quiet massaging her temples before deciding to take an early lunch.

As she reached into her bag much to her frustration Regina realised that she had forgotten her lunch, silently cursing at herself she left her office informing her receptionist that she would be back in an hour and made her way to her car, just as she pulled her keys out of her bag someone barrelled into her knocking her over, “oh my gosh I’m so sorry” a voice exclaimed “here let me help you” ignoring the hand that was reaching out to help her up Regina picked herself up off of the ground brushing herself off and spun around glaring into the face of the person who had run into her.

“Watch where you’re going” Regina snapped at the young woman in front her, startled the woman warily backed away from the scrutiny of Regina’s glare, “I really am sorry” she mumbled “I didn’t see you there” Regina just stared at the woman still angry, but in midst of her irritation a feeling of de ja vu crept over her, she was sure that she recognized this girl from somewhere, those blue eyes were so familiar, her brow furrowed as she tried to figure out where she had seen this woman before “are you ok?” the woman asked her sounding concerned “do you want me to get someone for you?” “No, it’s ok, I’m fine” Regina replied after a few seconds, thinking that the last thing she needed or wanted was more peoples concern. “just be more careful in future”, “don’t worry I will” the woman replied before turning to leave, “wait” Regina called out causing the other woman to stop in her tracks “do I know you?” “I don’t think so” the younger woman replied looking back with a smile that lit up her whole face “I’m sure I would have remembered you if we had” with that she turned and ran on leaving Regina standing alone in the street staring after her.


	2. A Royal Pain

Irritated Regina stabbed at her salad a few times with her fork before pushing her plate away all together. So far, she had spent her lunch hour racking her brain desperately trying to figure out who the woman who had crashed into her was and how she knew her because she was so familiar to Regina that she was sure that they must have met before. If only she had thought to ask the woman, her name. 

“You didn’t ask a single helpful question before you watched her go, you’re such an idiot Regina!” she berated herself slamming her fist onto her kitchen counter, pain shot through her hand as soon as it made contact with the cold, unyielding marble surface and she immediately regretted her momentary loss of control, feeling even more frustrated with herself she covered her uneaten lunch having lost her appetite and shoved it back into the fridge before stalking out the house and climbing back into her car slamming the door behind her. 

Sitting in her car clenching the wheel Regina tried to regain her composure, her right hand throbbed painfully from its recent collision with her marble work surface, still she squeezed the steering wheel harder her agitation rising again, “ahhhh” she shouted hitting the wheel, and releasing some of her frustration, why was she letting this bother her so much, why couldn’t she just let it go and believe as the woman had said that they had never met before. Deciding that, that was exactly what she was going to do Regina took some deep steadying breaths centring herself before she started the car and drove back to work.

Upon returning to her office Regina settled herself behind her desk preparing herself for her afternoon interviews, pressing the intercom button on her desk she informed her receptionist that she was ready for her next appointment. “please take a seat” she said indicating to chairs in front of her desk when the door of her office clicked shut. 

She looked up taking in the three new arrivals in her office, they all had long black hair styled into what looked like hundreds of tiny braids, the father and daughter had the same beautiful mocha skin and similar features complete with matching chocolate orbs, The mothers skin was a slightly lighter shade of brown than her husband and daughters but equally as beautiful, and unlike her family members, she was looking at Regina through striking blue eyes. 

Taking a deep breath Regina smiled introduced herself and began her interview. The father did most of the talking, he spoke with a deep soothing tone, He told her how he was a prince in his world and spoke of the beautiful land from which he came, “My father used to take me down to play in the shallows of the river” he said fondly, “I was such a live wire, he was always warning me to be careful when I climbed on the rocks in the water”…………. 

The Pride Lands twenty-four years ago

The King watched as his young son splashed in the shallow shore of the river “not too far now” he called to the boy smiling at his sons carefree laughter before he turned to face his scowling brother, “aren’t you enjoying yourself” he asked his smile faltering as his brothers scowl deepened “I don’t why you insisted that I come” his brother snapped “you how much I hate the little worm” 

“Taka!” the king exclaimed appalled “That boy is my son and your future king, you’d do well to remember that” “how could I possibly forget” Taka drawled “what with you reminding me every chance you get” “so” he continued looking past the king towards the river with a malicious glint in his eye “can the little worm swim” “Taka, stop that” the king reprimanded, “anyway why do want to know if Simba can swim” he asked, Taka pointed to the river by way of an answer, the king turned his head just as the boy fell from a rock he had climbed on straight into the deep fast flowing water, the king was in the river after him in seconds, while his brother sauntered towards the shore laughing viciously. 

Grabbing his young son the king managed to hurl him to safety washing a bit further down before managing to grab onto a rock, but it was too big for him to climb alone and he kept slipping, not knowing how much longer he could hold he felt relieved when he looked up to see Taka looking back at him arm stretched out with a contemplating expression on his face, reaching up the king took his brothers outstretched hand leaving himself at his mercy, lips stretching in a cruel smile Taka leant forward “oops” he sneered “I don’t think I’m going to be able to pull you up dear brother” and relishing in the terrified look on his brothers face he cackled “long live the king” letting go of the kings hand and watching as he fell into the rushing waters below. 

Then after rearranging his features into a look of horror he turned on his seven year old nephew, “what have you done, this is all your fault!” he shouted at the terrified child, and watched as the boy ran down the river bank in the direction that the king had been pulled, slipping in the mud as he went. With any luck the little worm will fall in and drown too Taka thought smiling to himself.

Simba’s heart leapt with joy when he finally saw his father washed up on the shore further down the river, he got out he thought as he ran over to him, he’s ok. “Father” he called out “I’m here you’re ok, you’re ok” he dropped to the ground next to him, “Father” he said confidence wavering as he looked at the kings lifeless body, “Father, Father” he cried shaking his shoulder, “wake up” he sobbed throwing himself across his father’s body.

That was how Taka found him a short while later, “oh dear” he drawled, looking down at the boys tear stained face “I didn’t mean to” Simba cried desperately “I fell it was an accident” “oh I know that dear nephew” Taka replied in mock concern “But the others, well the others won’t believe me, they will blame you Simba, your poor mother will be so disappointed, you be will cast you out and she will be sent with you”  
“What should I do Uncle” the horrified boy pleaded “Run” his uncle replied “Run away and never return” nodding tears flowing thick and fast the boy took one last fleeting look at his father’s body before he did as he was told and ran.

Present day the Mayor’s office Storybrooke

“Of course, if I hadn’t been so young and naïve, I would have known that he was lying and would have run towards home instead of away from it” Simba uttered bitterly, “It wasn’t your fault” Nala insisted “you were just a child. Not far off of Kiera’s age, Taka is a terrible man and a terrible ruler, he manipulated you” “she’s right you know” Regina agreed, Simba nodded sadly, “I almost died out there alone, I got lost in the desert, I had no water, it wasn't long before the heat overcame me and I passed I out”…….

The Pride Lands Twenty-Four years ago

A couple of eccentric, quirky men came across the young prince as he lay unconscious and close to death in the desert, Pablo who was the shorter of the two and had an extremely round stomach looked at Titus who was tall and wiry “what’s a little boy doing alone, all the way out here” he asked his voice deep and gravely, “No idea” Titus replied with an excited air about him as he moved closer to Simba and observed him take a breath “We have to take him with us” he declared “he’ll die if we leave him here, come on you’ll have to carry him” “whatever you say Titus” Pablo replied knowing better than to argue, he gently scooped up the little boy and followed his wiry friend.

Two days later Simba finally opened his eyes and found himself looking up into a canopy of leaves, “Thank goodness for that” an excited voice said, and seconds later a face was looking down at him blocking his view of the leafy ceiling “we were beginning to worry that we had found you too late” the stranger continued smiling down at the dazed boy “who are you? Where am I?” Simba asked 

“I’m Titus” the excited stranger replied “and I’m Pablo” a second deeper voice spoke up as a second face came into view next to the first one “and this is our home” Titus finished, as both men moved away holding their arms out presenting what looked like the inside of a large round bamboo house with a green leafy roof, Simba was led in the smallest of three hammocks that hung from posts at the back of the circular room, a small furnace sat in the centre, with a chimney that went up through the centre of the roof, on one side of the furnace a scattering of large cushions had been thrown around a small wooden table in front of wide window, on the opposite side of the room there was a small kitchen in front of another wide window and a door was situated in the wall across the room directly opposite the hammocks. 

Simba was still looking around the room in awe when Pablo handed him a flask of water, “thank-you” he said eagerly gulping the water down “not so fast” Titus urged “we wouldn’t want you to be sick” slowing down Simba took a few more sips before handing the flask back to Pablo and venturing out of his hammock having seen all that there was to see inside this room the young prince wanted to see what lay beyond it. 

As he stepped out of the house he gasped in amazement nothing could have prepared the boy for the view that greeted him, he had stepped out onto a kind of veranda that appeared to stretch all the way around the perimeter of the house but that wasn’t what had stopped him in his tracks, it was the view beyond that, that had done that, Simba could see that they were high up in the trees. Green leaves stretched out above him as far as he could see, the sounds of chattering birds echoed in every direction, peeking over the railing Simba could see the ground a long way below, “careful don’t lean out to far” Pablo warned coming out of the house behind him. 

Turning around Simba saw the large man standing in the doorway, “how do you get up and down” the asked excitedly, “we drop a rope ladder” Pablo replied “but we also have the basket for pulling things up” he continue indicating towards a large basket just along the veranda, “that’s how we got you up here” “wow” the boy exclaimed “and where do these go?” he asked eagerly, having spotted a wooden staircase that wrapped around the house going upwards “why don’t you go and look” Pablo invited smiling. 

Not wasting anytime Simba scarpered up the steps closely followed by Pablo who was now followed by Titus. Simba’s awe at the view from the veranda was nothing compared to the renewed awe he felt upon reaching the top of the little staircase, he was now standing on a large wooden platform that appeared to rest on top of the trees, a sea of green spread out in front of him as far as the eye could see so dense that it looked like he could have run across it, above him there stretched an endless blue sky, he thought of all the times that he had lain next to his father in the fields near his home looking at the stars, they would look amazing from here. 

Looking across the platform he could see the top of the little black chimney from the furnace inside the house protruding through the middle, “wow” he breathed voicing his thoughts “it’s amazing out here, can I come up and look at the stars later?” he asked looking at the two men hopefully “what about your family?” Titus asked “they’ll be worried we should get you home” “No they won’t” Simba said looking down glumly “I don’t have a family anymore”

From that day forward the young Prince shared the home of his new friends, they took care of him and raised him until he became a young man, then just after his twenty second birthday a mysterious young woman found her way into their tropical little oasis, Pablo had found her stumbling around and brought her home with him after she claimed to know and be searching for Simba. 

Simba was sitting cross legged on one of the scatter cushions next to the table eating a bowl of stew when Pablo arrived home with the stranger in tow.  
The young woman looked at Simba in amazement, tears pricking in the corners of her startling blue eyes, “Simba” she whispered, he looked up in response to his name “it’s true, you really are alive” she exclaimed 

“why wouldn’t I be and who are you?” he asked slightly bewildered “It’s me Nala, you are were to be married” she said a little shyly, “Taka told us all that you were dragged down the river with Mufasa, but we only found his body washed up on the shore, we all thought you had be washed out to sea, but you must have washed up further down river alive, it’s a miracle” she cried, tears beginning to fall from her eyes, “I heard rumours of you living here and had to come and see if they were true before I was forced to marry Taka and be his Queen” 

“Taka’s the King?” Simba asked “Yes, he was next in line after you, But you’re still alive and that means that you are the true king, you have to come back with me Simba, take your place on the throne” Nala pleaded “woah” he exclaimed “what if I’m not cut out to be king?” “you have to try” the young woman begged “Taka is so cruel, but his only stake on the throne lies with you being dead, if you come back with me his stake will be lost and everyone will gladly follow you, you are your fathers son Simba, you will be a just and kind king just as he was” 

“But what if the others won’t accept me back, what if they blame me for my father’s death” Simba said voicing those words for the first time since his Uncle Taka had said them to him fifteen years before “they would never blame you Simba, you were a little boy, you fell it was a horrible accident, why would you ever think anyone would blame you?” Simba watched Nala’s eyes widen as comprehension dawned on her “wait a minute, did you know that Mufasa had died? Is that why you haven’t come back home in all this time, because you thought that everyone would blame you?” 

Simba nodded sadly and proceeded to tell her his whole sorry tale, Nala looked horrified when he had finished “Taka” she almost spat the name out in disgust, “He’s the one that’s responsible for all of this, please come home Simba you can save us all, I have to return with or without you, with you I bring hope, a fresh start, and your mother, she will be so thrilled to see you” 

“Mother” Simba uttered tears in his eyes “Ok he said I’ll come back with you but we must wait until morning to begin our Journey, It will be dark soon and it’s too dangerous to travel through the night” Nala nodded a broad grin spread across her face, as Simba proceeded to offer her his hammock for the night while he would sleep on the cushions on the floor.

I wasn’t long after dawn when the two of them began their journey home together both in high spirits, they were making excellent time relishing in one another’s company when a strange electrical storm hit the dessert, a whirlpool opened up in front of them pulling them both in, they clung onto one another convinced that they were about to be buried alive together in the depths of the sand.

Then just as suddenly as the storm had hit, it cleared again, but the air felt a lot cooler and crisper than it had before and with no sand or bright lights swirling around blinding them anymore they were able to see that they were no longer in the middle of the hot dry desert instead they were sitting in the middle of lush green field and once more the daylight and hot sun that had filled the desert sky had been replaced by a velvety black sky dotted with thousands of stars and bright full moon that illuminated the field that they were sitting in.

The Mayor’s Office Storybrooke Present Day

“And that’s how we ended up in the land of untold tales” Simba concluded “we’ve been trying to get back home ever since, we don’t know what opened the portal that day and we never gave up hope of finding another one to get back out but as time went on we tried to make a life for ourselves, we got married and we had Kiera” he said looking fondly at his daughter 

“Finally we heard that someone had a way out of that land and that he was taking passengers, we paid Mister Hyde a pretty penny for passage aboard his aircraft hoping it would get us closer to home but now that we are here I fear that we may be further away than ever” Simba said casting a sad glance down at his hands that were clasped together in his lap. 

“We can help you get back” Regina tried to reassure the family as she swallowed back tears, “really?” Nala asked looking hopeful “yes” Regina replied “there is magic in this land and people who know how to wield it, I’m one of them” she smiled “we know how to open portals between lands, it takes a bit of time and planning to open one safely but we could have you home within a week and in the meantime we may even be able to help you contact your people let them know that you are on your way and they can tell you what to expect when you get there” she finished 

“but that would be amazing” Nala exclaimed “wouldn’t Simba?” “yes, it would” he replied as though hardly daring to believe his ears.  
“Well that’s settled then” Regina concluded “I have almost everything I need to know from you for a now, I just have one final request before you go, do you have something from your homeland that I can borrow, it will help me to form a connection between this land and yours, a mirror would work best but anything would help ” 

Without hesitating Nala reached around to the back of her head, undid the clasp that held her necklace in place, caught it as it dropped from her neck and held it out to Regina “will this do?” she asked “it’s all we have, it used to belong to Simba’s mother Sarabi, she gave it to me”. 

“That’s great” the mayor replied accepting the necklace from Nala, “I’ll return it to you tomorrow, and that’s it for now, the sheriff will be in contact with you if we need anything else and I will by to see you by the end of tomorrow with a means to try and contact your people, I’m going to make you a priority, get you home as soon as possible” she promised “but for a now I will need you to return to your rooms here and sit tight until we can make arrangements to get you home, of course you are also free to explore the rest of the town at your own leisure, welcome to Storybrooke, and I hope you enjoy your stay. With that they said their goodbyes and enthusiastically thanking Regina the family left the Mayor’s office.

As soon they left Regina made good on that promise by picking up the phone and calling Emma telling her to drop whatever she was doing and work towards getting this family home as quickly as they could, “I’ll get right on it” Emma promised, “and Regina would it be ok if collect Henry from the school bus and took him to Grannies for tea before I bring him home?” she asked “you can come too if you like” she finished 

“as much as I appreciate the offer Miss Swan I think I will give it a miss, but yes you may take Henry, it will give me a bit more time to finish up here, I will see you later Emma” she finished before ending the call. it had been a heavy meeting Regina had heard many different tales from the people who had come from the land of untold stories but nothing like that, leaving the family in Emma’s capable hands Regina called Grannies and ordered a large coffee. 

Twenty five minutes later Ruby bustled in plonking her coffee and a covered plate in front of her, “what’s this?” she asked pointing at the plate “Lunch” she replied matter of factually, then at the older woman’s frown “Granny sent it, she said that you need to eat more” Regina rolled her eyes secretly pleased to know that people cared about her, “and what exactly does Granny know about my eating habits” Regina sniped “umm she might have spoken to Sophia on reception this morning, who may have told her that you have worked through your lunch break all this week, Granny was worried you weren’t eating” Ruby finished concern in her eyes, “well you can tell your Granny that I’m fine” Regina said “I’ve been bringing my lunch with me and eating in the office” 

“ok” Ruby answered brightly “you won’t be wanting this grilled chicken salad then” and before Regina had, had a chance to react Ruby had whipped up the plate from under her nose “ah now don’t be so hasty” Regina quickly back tracked realising she was famished “It would be a shame to let it go to waste, anyway at least if I eat it, it will stop Granny flapping” 

Ruby put the plate back in front of the Mayor chuckling and perched herself onto the edge of the desk watching as Regina lifted the foil covering the plate and inhaled the enticing aromas of the food beneath it. “So how are doing Gina” Ruby asked “we haven’t seen much of you lately” “its Regina” she replied glowering at the young werewolf who smiled back with laughter in her eyes “and I’m just fine thanks” 

“you know Regina” Ruby continued while Regina tucked into her chicken, “you have a lot of people who care about you, I know it must be hard for you losing Robin but you don’t have to go through this alone, we are all here for you if you let us be” looking up from her food and Regina met Ruby’s eyes all signs of humour were gone from them, leaving nothing but warmth and concern for her. 

She was the second person to say tell Regina that she wasn’t alone in the past two days and despite the fact that she thought that she didn’t want anyone’s concern it felt good to know how much people cared about her, “thanks Rubes” she whispered looking back down at her food and continuing to eat. 

They sat in a comfortable silence as Regina finished her food, pushing her empty plate towards Ruby, Regina told her to thank Granny for meal then picked up her coffee taking a sip, “I guess I’d better be going” Ruby said “Granny will be wondering where I am and she will probably make me do the early shift tomorrow if I’m much longer, but it was really nice to see you Gina” “Regina” Regina replied good humouredly “ummm Ruby did you happen to notice how many people were in the waiting area when you came in” “Just the one as far as I could see” Ruby called back over her shoulder as she walked out the door “see you soon Gina” the young girl laughed as she scurried off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone that isn't aware Taka was Scars given name at birth (or at least it was according to a backstory book that was written about Scar and Mufasa as children) I felt that Taka was a more suitable name to use for him in the context of my story as Ive made them people, likewise I've changed Timon and Pumbas names as I felt that their original names didn't fit well with my adaption of their story, for them I just made the names up.


	3. Brianne

Rolling her eyes, a small smile playing across her lips Regina pressed the intercom button for what would be the last time that day and asked Sophia to send in her next appointment.

Looking up as the person who had just entered her office sat down opposite her Regina’s breath caught in her throat as she found herself drawn into familiar blue eyes for the second time that day “you” Regina breathed as the woman sitting across from her tucked some stray blonde hair behind her ears and shrugged off her brown cloak. 

“Me” she replied smiling brightly “I’m Brianne” she continued extending a hand for Regina to shake, “Regina” Regina replied accepting the hand still unable to shake the feeling that she knew this woman from somewhere. “It’s nice to meet you properly Regina, I apologize again for our run in earlier” Brianne said releasing her hand. “Don’t worry about” Regina replied waving it off “It’s already forgotten” and smiling warmly at Brianne she continued “so what’s your story then Brianne” 

“I used to live in beautiful big manor in the enchanted forest” she began, Regina leaned forward slightly not wanting to miss a single detail of Brianne’s story, she hoped that it would hold the answers that would solve the mystery of why the young woman in front of her was so familiar to her. 

“Things were hard after my father died” she continued “My Aunt and Uncle took guardianship of the house and me and my little sister Charlotte with it, they didn’t treat us well. We were an inconvenience to them, they banned us to one wing of the house and punished us horribly if we made to much noise, I was seventeen but Charlotte was only eight, we both longed to be free of our wicked Aunt and Uncle but we had to wait until our brother came back for us, I used to tell Charlotte stories of how he would soon return to swoop in save us when I tucked her up at night”…..

The Enchanted Forest Fifteen years before the first curse

“The brave young Prince was chased from his home, but as he fled, he vowed that one day soon he would return to take back his castle and save his little sisters from their cruel Aunt and Uncle”

“Do you really think he will come back for us?” Charlotte asked looking hopefully up at her sister,

“he promised he would, didn’t he?” Brianne replied watching as the little girl lying in the bed next to her nodded excitedly, “and does he ever break a promise?” Charlotte shook her head “then there’s your answer sweet girl, he said he will come back for us and so he will” 

“But when?” the young girl whined, “why is he taking so long?” 

“it’s only been a month” the older girl chuckled “you must have patience he will come back as soon as he is able and then we will finally be free of the gruesome twosome” she said pulling a face and reaching to tickle her sister.

Charlotte squirmed under her sister’s hands filling the room with the sounds of her hysterical laughter, fearing they might be overheard and get into trouble Brianne hastily withdrew her hands, shushing the little girl she made her comfortable and leaned over to kiss her on the forehead before getting up leave, “wait” Charlotte pleaded “please don’t go, stay until I fall asleep” smiling Brianne lowered herself back into the chair next to her little sisters bed “of course” she whispered reaching out a hand to stroke the little girls silky golden hair as she watched her eyes flutter shut.

Once she was sure that Charlotte was sound asleep Brianne placed a final kiss on her forehead before quietly retreating from the room. Gently pulling the door shut behind her she made her way down the hall to her own bedroom climbing straight into bed and settling to sleep.

Hours later an eerie orange light cast its glow over the otherwise pitch, black night sky, as Brianne sat in her bed looking around bleary eyed, her brain still foggy from sleep she tried to figure out what had woken her. Suddenly a terrified shriek pierced the air, stepping out of bed as though moving in slow motion Brianne moved towards her bedroom door stopping just before she reached it, mesmerized by the sight of smoke rising from the crack beneath it, what was it doing there? Why was it coming into her room? 

A second shriek pierced the air “Charlotte!” she cried out, pulling at her door handle, as her mind finally caught up, everything crashing in, in a rush of sound and colour. Arm held up in front of her face she walked into the smoke, filled hallway, intense heat hit her, and hot dry smoke entered her lungs making her cough, still she pushed on until she reached her sisters bedroom door. 

The eight year old inside was quiet now and with a growing sense of foreboding Brianne reached out and grabbed the door handle, now it was her own screams of agony that filled the air, the putrid smell of burning flesh making her wretch as it reached her nose when she pulled back from the red hot door handle that had just taken the flesh from her hand.

Sooty tears streamed down her face blurring her vision, hopelessness and fear coursed through her like a poison, as a suffocating pain filled her lungs, the smoke was everywhere, she couldn’t find her bearings anymore and with darkness creeping in at the edges of her vision she curled up in the foetal position on the floor and waited for the darkness to swallow her, this is it she thought I’m going to die and then there was nothing. 

Hushed voices broke through the darkness, Brianne could see an orange glow through her eyelids but the intense heat and smoke were gone, Slowly opening her eyes, she began to take in her surroundings, staring up at the underside of a canvas roof she realised that she must be inside some kind of tent, a lantern burned nearby the only source light . 

Her eyes and throat were sore, and her lungs felt raw, but she was still alive. Turning her head towards the source of the hushed tones she saw two figures sat nearby with their backs to her, unaware that she was awake as they continued their conversation.

“When they finds ‘im there’ll be an execution you mark me words” a gruff male voice declared, 

“I still can’t believe he did it” the second figure shook her head sadly “I mean I know he had every reason to be angry what with his Aunt and Uncle refuting his claim to the house like they did, but to come back and burn it down with his sisters inside, he loved those girls, why would he risk hurting them? It just doesn’t make any sense” 

“Well I knows all I needs to know” the first one huffed “and ee’s guilty as they comes and now the little nippers dead theym baying for his blood, bloody wrong un ‘ee is”

Horror flooded Brianne’s body as the reality of their words sunk in, her beautiful sister was gone and her brother, her gentle brother who loved them so much was being hunted like an animal, he wouldn’t even know what had happened so he wouldn’t try to hide, he would be caught and killed and then she would have lost everybody that she loved, a sob escaped from between her lips, the whispering duo moved towards her, bringing the lamp with them.

“shh now” the woman’s voice soothed, “I’ll just check it, then I’ll get you something to help with the pain” 

Brianne felt her eyebrows knit together in her confusion, something wasn’t quite connecting properly in her mind, how could this woman possibly think that anything could help with her pain.

The woman sat taking one of Brianne’s hands into her own, humming as she worked, it was the most beautiful sound Brianne had ever heard, she could feel the unearthly song spreading through her body until no part of her was untouched by it, it seemed to swell inside her, she felt as her covers were pulled back and her shirt lifted but all she cared about was the song, the humming woman continued, replacing her shirt and blanket when she was done, then it was gone, and the peaceful state that it had induced slipped away as silence resumed.

Looking down Brianne watched as the woman gently placed her freshly bandaged hand back on top of blanket before moving to small table nearby where she lit a second lamp, Brianne couldn’t see what was on the table, but she could hear the sounds of bottles being shuffled around, 

suddenly everything clicked into place and she understood, the woman hadn’t realised that she had over their conversation, she thought that Brianne had cried out because of the pain caused by her burns. Well she’d just let them think that they were right she thought, if no one knew how much she knew, then no one would be expecting her to be making plans to save her brother.

“That’s Aceso” the man’s gruff voice sounded “she’s a healer” Brianne looked at the man who believed that her brother had burned down her home and killed her sister, he had friendly eyes and a stubbly beard, and he was gazing so adoringly at Aceso that Brianne found herself wondering whether he too had been affected by healers song, “she’s the best you know, you’ll be back on yer feet in no time” the man puffed his chest out proudly.

“you’re too kind Bill” the woman chuckled as she turned around, bowl in hand and made her way back to her patient, “this should help” she said “I just need to you pop your tongue out for me” Brianne complied, a bitter tasting paste hit the end of it making her grimace, “I know It’s not nice” the healer empathized “but it will help I promise”

Several hours later Brianne woke alone in the tent, the cheers of excitement from the crowd outside told her that her brother had been caught.

Present day The Mayor’s office Storybrooke.

Regina let out a breath that she hadn’t realised she had been holding, unshed tears pricked in the corners of her eyes, blinking them back she cleared her throat and when she felt that she could trust her voice she finally broke the silence that had settled between the two women, “I’m so sorry” she whispered, heart aching for the other woman she reached across her desk, placed a comforting hand on top of Brianne’s and looked up her soulful dark brown eyes meeting with the deep blue ones of the woman sitting opposite her. “you don’t have to continue if it’s too much for you” she whispered trying to reassure Brianne. 

After a few seconds Brianne broke eye contact with the Mayor, dropping her gaze to their hands resting together on the desk instead, “I saved him” she said in such a small voice that Regina almost missed it, “you did, but that’s great” Regina exclaimed unable to stop the look of relief from spreading across face. Brianne didn’t appear to share the Mayor’s newfound enthusiasm instead continuing to stare at their hands she quietly nodded as a single tear fell from her cheek landing on the back of Regina’s outstretched hand, but she didn’t seem to notice as she closed her eyes, took a deep steadying breath and continued her story.

The Enchanted Forest fifteen years before the first curse.

Bile rising in her throat, Brianne rolled over pain shooting across her abdomen as she retched over the side of her bed tears streaming down her face. After a few minutes her body sagged, the retching having finally ceased. Hearing voices approaching the entrance her tent she rolled back onto her pillow drying her face in her sleeve and feeling grateful that nothing had come up to leave evidence of her retching, she closed her eyes pretending that she was still asleep. 

“told ya they’d execute im” Bill said as he entered the tent, the glee in his voice sent a fresh wave of nausea crashing over Brianne, but she fought against it and resisting the urge to throw something at the insensitive jerk she continued to feign sleep to listen. 

“Hush now” Aceso scolded “it’s nothing to feel pleased about, Imagine how this young lady is going to feel when she learns of what’s been happening, poor girls only seventeen and suffered so much loss already, next it will be her brother and for whatever it’s worth I don’t believe he did it” 

Brianne fought to keep her face impassive as a rush of emotion flooded through her, warmth radiated towards the healer who defended her brother, believing him innocent and relief made her heart swell with hope, her brother wasn’t dead yet, which meant that there was still time save him.

“yer right I’m sorry” Bill sounded sheepish “I’ll just go get the refills yer wanted, she might need some more of your special goo when she wakes up’ 

Brianne opened her eyes a crack and watched as the man shuffled out of the tent head hanging in shame, having come to a decision she wasted no time, she had to risk it, she was never going to be able to rescue her brother by herself. “Aceso” she called softly, the healer looked at her and smiled but Brianne could see the strain in the older woman’s eyes, 

Taking a deep steadying breath she ploughed on “I know about my brother and sister” Aceso’s eyes widened but she remained silent as she took the seat next to the bed, looking into the healers concerned eyes Brianne threw caution to the wind, “I know you know he’s innocent but no one is going to listen to us, I have to try and rescue him before it’s too late, please help me,” she pleaded holding her breath as she waited for an answer.

The healer took a sharp intake of breath, before slowly nodding, “I’ll help you” she replied, relief flooded through Brianne as she finally exhaled, ”they are planning to execute him at dawn so we have a little bit of time” Aceso continued, rattling around at her table mixing things into a bottle before putting a stopper in, and giving the red concoction inside it a little shake before popping it back on the table with a satisfied look on her face, returning to Brianne’s side she gave the girl a reassuring smile, 

“I need to pop out for a bit, try to get some rest while I’m gone, you need to build up your strength for later, now pop out your tongue ” she instructed, Brianne complied the bitter concoction making her shudder as it hit her tongue, the effect was almost instantaneous she felt her eyes drooping before the healer had even left the tent, powerless to fight it she drifted off, convinced that Acaso had added a little something extra to her pain relief. 

Brianne dozed on off for the rest of the day, Bill returned first placing Aceso’s ingredients on the table and taking his usual seat near the tents entrance, the healer return a little while later Bill grunted his greeting but as usual he didn’t look up at her so the large brown paper package tied with string under her arm went unnoticed by him. 

She slipped the package under the bed before busying herself at the table creating more concoctions to treat Brianne’s burns, coming back to the bed she slipped another much smaller package underneath it then proceeded to clean and redress the girls burns, Brianne looked curiously at the healer as she worked but said nothing.

As the night set in their first hurdle presented itself, Brianne hadn’t realised that Bill would be staying in the tent with them over night and she could see no way past him, even if he fell asleep he was now sat so close to the door that it seemed as though it would impossible for the women to get past him without risking disturbing him. 

She was still trying to figure out what they were going to when Bill dropped his cup with a clatter, the sudden noise made her jump violently but much to her surprise Bill who had just dozed off stayed asleep, frowning she looked around to see Aceso with a mischievous glint in her eye, holding a small bottle the remains of the red concoction Brianne had seen her make earlier swirled around inside. 

“It’s a sleeping draught” the healer smiled “he’ll be out until morning, I diluted some of this earlier and put in your pain medicine to help you rest” she added sheepishly confirming Brianne’s earlier suspicious. 

Then without wasting a second the healer pulled the parcels out from under the bed, hastily unwrapping the larger one which contained a large brown cloak and a leather pouch, helping Brianne out of bed she squeezed the second smaller parcel into the leather pouch and tied it over the young girl shoulder “you’ll still need to treat your burns” she explained giving Brianne’s arm an affectionate squeeze before placing the cloak over her shoulders “put these on” she instructed leaving a pair of boots near the younger girls feet. 

Boots on she turned to the healer “time to go” Aceso whispered an air of excitement about her as she made her way to the back of the tent, Brianne followed watching the other woman as she quickly worked a knot free and rolled up a flap at the back of the tent, “emergency exit” the healer said smiling back at the bewildered look on the young girls face “no one bothers to guard them because prisoners never usually know about them” the word prisoner made Brianne feel uneasy, was that she was a prisoner? 

“but won’t they realise you helped me we go through there” Brianne asked casting a worried glance at the slumbering man near the tents entrance, realising that she had been so quick to ask for the older woman’s help that she hadn’t thought stopped to consider the danger that Aceso would find herself in if it was discovered that she had helped them to escape 

“Don’t worry I will come back after, tie this exit back up and make it look as though you snuck past Bill. It’s easier for us to sneak out this way” she continued indicating towards the hole in the back of the tent “But if we did go through the front I doubt anyone out there would notice us, they were all so excited at catching your brother that they’ve drunk themselves silly, so they will easily believe that you managed to sneak past them” she finished rolling her eyes before offering Brianne a small apologetic smile. 

“what if I just came back with you? no one would suspect we were involved, and I could find my brother when I’m healed” Brianne countered still unconvinced and unwilling to lead the older woman into danger.

“I wish you could child” the healer smiled sadly, reaching out to cup Brianne’s cheek “but if you stay I fear that you will end up locked away somewhere for the rest of your life, I overheard you Aunt earlier today and she plots terrible things and intends to make a fortune selling your land to a man of great wealth who wishes to build his own home here, you must take your opportunity to escape along with your Brother while you can” she urged allowing her hand to drop from Brianne’s face before lowering herself to crawl through the exit

Gasping, Brianne moved hastily crawling after the other woman. Standing up outside of the tent, she realised for the first time that they were still in the grounds of her home, her jaw dropped in horror at the sight that greeted her, the moon was shining brightly over what was left of her once beautiful home, tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked at the blackened shell that remained, it was almost beyond recognition, the smell of burning still hung heavily in the air. Images of Charlotte alone and afraid as the house burned around her crept into Brianne’s mind bringing her to her knees,

“I didn’t think you were going to make it when they carried you out” the healer whispered bending to Brianne’s level “but you proved how strong you are, now you have to do it again, let’s go get your brother” 

Nodding, Brianne tore her eyes away from the horrible sight, wiped her tears away, forced the images of her sister out of her head and took the hand Aceso was offering allowing her to help her up before following her into the campsite.

The campsite was made up of roughly twenty tents of varying sizes, Brianne followed the healer as she crept around the back several tents, before taking a small path towards a huge fire in the centre of the camp, the fire was surrounded by at least two dozen men all seemingly passed out in a drunken stupor. 

Brianne held her breath as the made their way around them, relief filled her when she saw Aceso veer away from campfire and she was about to follow when something grabbed her, a feeling of dread flooded through her as she glanced down at the hand wrapped around her ankle following the arm it was attached to, too its owner. 

She almost cried with relief when she saw that the man was still asleep, trembling she bent over and gently freed her herself from the hand before following Aceso into the shadows of the nearby tents, she saw her relief reflected in the healers, eyes. Neither daring to speak they continued onwards in silence until Aceso came to a stop next to the largest tent in the camp its pointed top towered above all the others. 

The healer dropped to her knees and started to pull at a huge wooden stake in the ground, seeing her struggle Brianne dropped next to her wrapping her own hands further down the stake to help, fighting back the urge to shout out in pain as she did, between them the two women gradually eased the stake out of the ground, Brianne’s burned hand was in agony and a burning sensation crept across her abdomen but It was out allowing them to lift the side of the tent and sneak inside. 

There tied to the centre poll of the tent arms above his hood covered head was Brianne’s brother, “Boe” she gasped running to him and pulling the hood off of his head, shushing him as his eyes widened in amazement at the sight of her, Aceso expertly worked the knot on the rope that was holding his arms in place freeing him. 

He dropped straight to the floor seemingly unable to support his weight “just give him a minute” Aceso whispered to a panic stricken Brianne while handing her brother a skin flask which he accepted gratefully, Brianne was watching him so intently that she hadn’t noticed when the healer left their side until dropped a cloak at her feet, 

Brianne wrapped it around her brothers shoulders and helped him back to his feet, he was a bit wobbly at first but this time his legs held him and the three of them snuck back under the tent putting the peg back in place behind them, no one had expected an escape attempt and they had all let their guard down, Brianne was sure that someone would pay that lapse of judgement in the morning she just hoped it wouldn’t be Aceso. 

The healer guided them out of the camp unnoticed, leaving them at the edge of the forest she wished them luck before she slipped back to the tent that Bill still slumbered in, retying the emergency exit she pushed the front flaps open a little, before pouring the rest of the sleeping draught into her tea and taking her place next to Bill where she drank it, a small smile playing across her lips as she fell into a mystical sleep like him, if all went to plan everyone would believe that it was Brianne who had somehow managed to spike Bill and Aceso’s tea and she and her brother would be far away, safe from further harm.

The brother and sister took off running not stopping until they had put a good amount of distance between them and the house, out of breath and holding a stitch Brianne looked up to see her brother was crying “they told me you were dead” he sobbed cupping her cheek in his hand “what!” she exclaimed in surprise drawing in painful breath as a horrifying thought occurred to her, 

“Charlotte” she whispered “we have to back for her, maybe she’s alive to Boe” “no” he replied shaking his head sadly “she’s gone, they lay her in front of me for hours today so I could see what I had done” he said bitterly, Brianne wrapped her arms around her brother and they sobbed into each, others shoulders before they continued onward towards their new lives together wanting to put as much distance as they could between them and the camp before morning.

For a year they hid and ran, stealing for food it had been exciting at first an adventure but now they just wanted somewhere to call home, sadly without money they were struggling to find a way to gain safe passage out of the Enchanted Forest to a place where they would finally be safe. They were becoming more and more desperate when the solution to their problem suddenly presented itself. 

They had been hiding under their hoods enjoying a drink in a tavern situated in the small village on the outskirts of the enchanted forest that had been their home for the past few days, waiting for closing time when the drunks who passed out in the street on their way home would be easy pickings for pickpocketing when a loud drunk started bragging about a key he had procured.

He was waving it around, claiming that it possessed magical properties that could take its user to another world, most people were shaking their heads laughing at him, but Boe hidden beneath his hood had excitement in his eyes. He had heard of such a key before, father had told him stories about it when he was a boy, he knew that the key could be the answer to all their problems, he just needed to get it. 

He put his plan into action as they left the tavern he bumped into the drunken man, apologising as he did and with a little sleight of hand and he had it, but now they needed to move fast he’d surly notice it missing soon, so grabbing his sisters hand as soon as they were outside he ran, 

Bewildered she allowed herself to be pulled along, they ran head long for a few minutes before a bellow behind them told Boe that the man had noticed that his key was gone, he could see a barn up ahead he knew from the times they had snuck in and slept there that it had keyhole in its door they just needed to get there.

Out of breath Boe pulled out the key thrusting it into the lock, Brianne looked at him shocked, he pulled the door open to reveal a portal behind it “Go” he yelled to Brianne who took a tentative step towards it, just before she stepped into it Boe shouted out, she looked back to see two men dragging him away, his hood had fallen down as he kicked and thrashed in his attempts to escape their grip eventually conceding defeat he kicked out at barn door which swung shut with a thud pushing Brianne through the portal.

The Mayor’s office Storybrooke present day

“They would have taken him to his death that night” Brianne concluded shaking with grief, tears rolling down her face, “I’m so sorry” Regina said gently squeezing the hand that was still under hers, Brianne abruptly pulled away her and shrugged wiping her tears away, “it was a long time ago” she stated her voice hoarse with emotion. 

Resisting the urge to offer any further physical comfort which didn’t seem welcome anymore, Regina took a bottle of water from the mini fridge behind her chair and offered it Brianne who gratefully accepted it. She then sat patiently giving the other woman some time to regain her composure. 

When Brianne finally spoke again her voice was a lot steadier “I never meant to come here you know” she said “I never did find a home in the land of untold stories, I worked on a farm for a bit sleeping in the barn until I earned enough for a tent, then I started travelling, camping in the woods, I wanted to see what else was out there. 

During my last night in that world a terrible storm blew in, it took my tent and most of my things, I was desperate for shelter when I came across the airship, nobody was about so I snuck aboard and hid in big pile of clean sheets, never in my wildest dreams did I imagine that someone would come and fly it that night, I thought I would be out of there long before anyone came to use it, 

but when I woke up a few hours there was no sign of the storm and we were already in the air, I stayed hidden afraid of what might happen if I was discovered and snuck off of the ship during the mayhem after we crashed here” she finished. 

“do you know what you want to do now” Regina asked “where you want to stay” Brianne shrugged her shoulders looking unsure of herself for the first time “its ok there’s no rush to decide” Regina told her reassuringly “I think I want to stay here” Brianne said “there’s nothing left for me in the land of untold stories or the enchanted forest, but maybe I can try and build a new life here” she shrugged again colour rising in her cheeks,

“we can certainly arrange that for you if that’s what you want” Regina smiled, “but remember you can still change your mind anytime if you want to, just let me or Miss Swan know and we can help you “thanks” Brianne whispered. 

Regina wrapped up the meeting quickly after that, she asked her if she was comfortable in the town hall, when she confirmed she was, Regina smiling warmly had dismissed Brianne with her usual parting speech informing her that Emma would be in contact soon to begin making the necessary arrangement to find her a home thanking Regina again, Brianne left the office. Regina collected her things and left about ten minutes later disposing of her coffee cup from Grannies in the wastepaper bin on her way out.


	4. A Call in the Night

Closing her front door Regina made her way into the kitchen, still full, from Grannies grilled chicken she took her plate of wilting salad from the fridge and scraped it into the bin knowing that it wouldn’t be any good for the next day. She felt drained, a part of her would be glad when she had gotten through all the newbies and she wouldn’t have to conduct anymore of these interviews, she would just have to find other ways to distract herself from Robin, because listening to all these peoples stories was hard and it was beginning to weigh heavy on her.

Stepping into the hot shower she let out a sigh, enjoying how the powerful water felt as it hit her body. She was so tired that she wanted to fall straight into bed afterwards, but she knew that Emma would be dropping Henry off very soon, so after casting a longing look at her bed she made her way downstairs to wait for them. 

Eager for something to do while she waited Regina got out a couple of mugs and began heating up some milk in a saucepan to make Henry and Emma hot chocolate, she had just finished adding the cinnamon they both loved so much, a taste they seemed to have acquired from Snow White when she heard the front opening, the sound of giggling met her ears as the front door closed again. 

She smiled to herself pleased that Henry was having fun with his other mom. “Hey mom” he called out “In the kitchen” Regina replied, seconds later Henry appeared smiling in the doorway an air of excitement about him, Emma hung back a little behind him “did you have a nice time” Regina asked her arms open to receive her son “I sure did” he replied enthusiastically, stepping into his mother’s embrace and giving her a squeeze, 

“why don’t you tell me all about it while you drink your cocoa” Regina said gesturing to the full mugs waiting on the kitchen island, “you too Emma” she said gesturing for the woman still hovering in the door way looking unsure as to whether she should come in or not, to sit next to their son. 

Taking the seat next to Henry, Emma thanked Regina and took a sip of her drink, she groaned a little as the delicious combination of chocolate and cinnamon hit her tongue “Wow this is amazing” she exclaimed in delight “you’re welcome Regina said raising an eyebrow slightly, amused by the younger woman’s reaction. 

Regina began to wash the dishes while she listened to her son excitedly gabble on about the things he had be doing with Emma and Killian, she raised her eyebrow again as he recounted some of the stories that Killian had been telling him about his past adventures, but she remained silent, watching as the colour rose in Emma’s face and she squirmed trying to anticipate how Regina might react. 

The stories weren’t too outrageous the pirate just seemed to get a bit carried away when reliving his glory days. Once upon a time Regina wouldn’t have let any chance to berate Emma pass her by, and this would have proved to be a perfect opportunity for her to do just that, thankfully those days of pettiness were behind them, although judging by Emma’s current behaviour she still wasn’t entirely secure in her belief that they were, at least not when it came to Henry, sometimes when it came to him she still looked like she was half expecting Regina to scold her. 

Extending a reassuring smile in Emma’s direction, Regina watched as the blonde visibly relaxed and took another sip of her cocoa while Henry continued to talk. Henry finally fell silent as he finished his drink, then yawning he dropped his empty mug into the sink of bubbly water kissed Regina on the cheek, hugged Emma goodbye and ran upstairs to have his shower before bed leaving Emma and Regina alone in the kitchen. 

“How are you doing” Emma asked tentatively “I was worried about you last night “I’m fine thanks Emma” Regina automatically replied “honestly I am” she insisted when Emma gave her a look that said she didn’t believe her “ok” Emma conceded, and realising that Regina wasn’t ready to talk yet she dropped the subject.

“Well I guess I had better be getting back now, thanks for cocoa, It may have been the best I’ve ever tasted” now it was Regina’s turn to raise an eyebrow in disbelief, “No, I mean it” Emma enthused “It was amazing”, “well I’m glad you enjoyed it” Regina replied moving to the front door and holding it open as Emma passed, “goodnight Miss Swan” “night Regina” Emma called back as she strode down the drive towards her yellow bug “see you tomorrow.”

Closing the door on Emma, Regina returned to the kitchen where she poured two glasses of ice cold water from the fridge, taking them upstairs with her she popped one on her bedside table and took the other to her sons room, knocking the door gently she waited for Henrys “come in mom” before she opened his door and went into his room, she smiled as she saw him sitting in bed reading by the light of his lamp, 

“don’t stay up too late sweetheart” she said kissing his head as she popped the glass of water on the coaster next to Henrys lamp, “I won’t mom, I promise” he said taking a sip of his water, Regina ruffled his hair affectionately and left the room pulling his door closed behind her. 

She got her sleeping tablets from the medicine cabinet in her bathroom and took them with her water, got into bed and waited for sleep to claim her, but for the first time her sleeping tablets seemed to be failing her, sleep just wouldn’t come, she tossed and turned trying to get comfortable, 

she put a pillow next to her and held it hoping it would bring her some comfort and help her doze off, it had helped in the past but not even that worked this time, the tears were starting to flow now, pain built in her chest, her fingers hovered above the place that she knew her heart lay, but as always she resisted the temptation to remove it for a while. 

Instead she sat up and took a t-shirt out of her bedside drawer holding it up to her nose and inhaling the scent on it. It was one of Robins she had found it flung over the back of a chair after he died. She smiled through her tears as she remembered telling him that he was as bad as Henry for throwing his dirty washing anywhere but the wash basket, without really thinking about it she put the t-shirt on the pillow that lay next to her and cuddled into it inhaling Robins scent, not long after that sleep finally claimed her. 

She tossed and turned, bolts of lightning flashing through her dreams, she called for Robin like she did every night searching for him to no avail, running through the endless corridors of the town hall, a shrill ringing cut through the air, still she pressed on still searching for Robin, the ringing sounded again, it was louder and seemed closer this time, “Robin” she called out desperately, trying and failing to ignore the annoyingly persistent ringing, spinning on her heel she finally looked towards the source of the ringing fireball in hand.

“Owww” she yelled rubbing her head, stars dancing in front of her eyes as her room slowly came into focus she was sitting on the floor beside her bed having just fallen out of it judging by the pain in the side of her head she had hit it on her beside unit on the way down, but at least the infernal ringing had stopped, 

she was just starting to get herself up off the floor when an odd noise drew her attention, glancing around she saw the handset from her phone lying on the carpet a short distance away and realised the noise was someone talking, groaning she picked it up sitting on her bed before raising it to her ear, 

“Regina, Regina, are you ok?” Emma asked “Yes” Regina snapped back “and you had better have a very good reason for calling me at…” she glanced at her alarm clock “two thirty in the morning Miss Swan” “Sorry Regina, there was an incident at the town hall, its mostly under control, but we’ve got a problem at the hospital, I know its late but we could really use your help over here” there was brief silence as Regina considered what Emma had said before she sighed and replied “I’ll be right over”.

Standing up she dropped the phone back into its cradle before glancing down at her attire and giving her hands a wave, she felt the magic flowing through her as she was engulfed by a swirling cloud of purple smoke which quickly cleared too reveal that she was now wearing a comfortable dark grey pant suit over a black shirt. 

With a satisfied nod she padded out of the room and after popping her head around Henry’s door smiling as she took in the sight of her sleeping son, she headed down the stairs. Head still smarting from its collision with her unit she took a couple of aspirin and left a note for Henry just in case he woke up whilst she was gone, slipped on her heels and with a flick of wrist disappeared in another cloud of purple smoke promptly reappearing in the waiting room of the hospital startling those still waiting to be seen with her sudden appearance. 

Striding over to reception heels click clacking on the hard hospital floors she saw Emma waiting for her looking in completely the wrong direction nervously chewing her lip, “looking for someone” she asked as she drew level with Emma causing the blonde to jump violently, “you’re here” Emma squeaked looking a little like a rabbit caught in headlights as she turned to face her, quickly regaining her composure, she cleared her throat and continued “Good, we need your help with a patient.” 

Brows furrowed in confusion Regina followed the saviour as she continued to explain, “there was a fire at the town hall, but its ok she added hastily, everyone got out, a few have been treated for minor burns and Dr Whale has admitted three so that can be monitored due to smoke inhalation, it’s just as a precaution though, from what I can gather Whale isn’t overly worried about them, the fire seems to have been started when of the children knocked over a candle, but there was no permanent damage, Zelena’s fixed everything and my parents are there helping to settle everyone back in, once he’s finished here Archie is going to stop by and offer his services to anyone that might need them before he heads home, which brings me to our patient. Archie’s with her now but he hasn’t been able to get through to her, she’s completely freaked out, won’t let anybody near her and she keeps calling out for you” 

Regina’s furrow deepened, “Me” she asked “yes. that’s why I called you, I thought maybe you could get through to her” Emma stopped outside a door reaching out for the handle before turning back to face Regina “Are you ready for this” she asked the mayor, Regina nodded, Emma turned the handle and pushed the door open.

Stepping into the room the brunette slowly looked around taking in her new surroundings, a table had been knocked over its contents strewn across the floor, a nurse sat on one side of the room dressing a wound on Dr Whales hand and Dr Hooper sat in a chair on the opposite side of the room, fingers together under his chin deep in thought.

Regina followed his gaze to the back right hand corner of the room, where a terrified figure was hunched over rocking, repeatedly whispering Regina’s name, she was the only one who didn’t look up when the two women entered the room, “be careful” Archie cautioned as the mayor edged closer to the terrified woman in the corner “she’s armed.” 

Nodding Regina continued towards the woman hands held out in front of her as she squatted down to her level “It’s ok” she soothed the other woman’s immediately reacted to the sound of the mayor’s voice, her left hand shooting forwards to wrap itself around Regina’s right wrist, as terrified blue eyes flew up to meet her concerned brown ones, 

“Brianne” Regina exclaimed finally able to recognise the other woman, “Regina” she pleaded frantically “don’t let them hurt me, don’t let them lock me away, please we have to save Boe” “It’s ok” Regina reassured her, realising that waking up in middle of another house fire just hours after reliving the last one in the Mayor’s office must have bought that past trauma to the surface causing Brianne to think that she was back there again, 

“no one’s going to hurt you or lock you away they are here to help” moving in closer Regina put her arm around the frightened woman’s shoulders pulling her in close, Brianne released her arm and relaxed into the brunette closing her eyes, Whale now patched up saw an opportunity and slowly moved forward syringe in hand, but Brianne opened her eyes before he got close enough “GET BACK” she yelled waving a pair of scissors at him. 

Holding her free hand up to indicate that Whale should stop Regina pulled back enough to look at the woman that she was holding “It’s ok, no one is going to hurt you, you don’t need those” she soothed moving her hand round and holding it out towards the other woman, somewhat hesitantly Brianne placed the scissors into Regina’s out stretched hand, and hiding them down by her side she made them disappear in tiny puff of smoke not wanting to startle the frightened girl next to her. 

“Boe” Brianne shuddered tears streaming down her face “shhh, remember you told me how you and Aceso rescued Boe and the two of you ran away together “ Regina asked, the younger woman’s brow furrowed in confusion “but how” she asked “the fire only just happed” “that was a different fire” the brunette explained, “look around” she urged “this isn’t a tent in the enchanted forest, it’s a hospital in Storybrooke, the fire that just happened, happened in the town hall where you were staying” 

She watched as comprehension slowly dawned on Brianne before the younger woman sagged against her, “now Dr Whale has something to help you rest, you’ll feel better after some sleep, will you let him give it to you?” the Mayor asked, the tearful blonde nodded and Regina beckoned Whale forwards, “will you stay with me” Brianne asked her just before the doctor administered the sedative, 

“of course I will” she replied and turning to Emma she said “I need you to stay at the mansion tonight, I don’t want to have Henry wake up to a, empty house in the morning, I’ve left him a note just in case he wakes in the night and goes down for water but I expected to be home long before morning” “sure, no problem” Emma replied leaving the room closely followed by Archie.

Brianne’s head now lulled on Regina’s shoulder her eyes out of focus, between them Whale and the nurse lifted her onto a gurney and wheeled her to a private ward where they moved her over to a bed, and changed her into a hospital gown, and inserted a drip before exiting the room. 

Regina who had hung back behind the curtains so as not to encroach on Brianne’s privacy moved into the room as soon as the doctor and nurse had left. Settling herself into the chair next to the sleeping woman’s bed, the brunette kicked her heels off and tried to make herself comfortable, closing her eyes she thought about the situation she had found herself in, here she was sitting in the hospital with someone who had been a complete stranger before yesterday and she still couldn’t shake the feeling that she knew her from somewhere, there was something so familiar about the petite blonde, but try as she might Regina just couldn’t place her.

Eyes still closed she tried to empty her mind of thoughts that disturbed it, she listened to the faint buzzing sound that emanated from the bright strip lights that shone brightly above her and the reassuring beeping from the machine that was monitoring Brianne’s vitals until exhaustion finally overwhelmed her and she drifted off to sleep.

She didn’t know how long she slept but when she woke the room was shrouded in darkness the only sources of light came from the glow of the machine that was still beeping steadily and the moonlight creeping through the gaps in the blind, somebody had turned the strip lights off silencing the buzzing and placed a blanket over her lap. Sparing a final quick glance in a sleeping Brianne’s direction Regina snuggled deep into the blanket and fell straight back to sleep.


	5. Mirror Magic

The next time she woke the sun was streaming through the window, Brianne still slept soundly under the influence of the drip that was intravenously administering a sedative into her and a nurse stood beside the bed, intermittently looking from the monitor screen to the clip board that she was holding, making notes, Regina stretched and yawned adjusting her position, her movements catching the attention of the nurse who looked up from her notes to address her “you, should go home and freshen up, this one won’t be awake for a while yet” she said indicating towards the sleeping blonde between them. Regina shook her head “I promised I wouldn’t leave her” she replied “ok, suit yourself” the nurse shrugged as she took a few more notes before leaving the room. 

Checking her phone Regina saw that it was only eight fifteen, she didn’t expect Henry to be up for at least another two hours, her son rarely rose before ten on a Saturday and she couldn’t imagine Emma being up yet either considering the late night that she had, had, there was need to disturb them yet, so she decided to wait a few hours before she checked in on them. Her mouth felt dry and she contemplated getting herself a cup of coffee but despite her thirst she couldn’t bring herself to purchase any of the fowl tasting rubbish that the hospital passed off as coffee, wrinkling her nose up at the very thought she scrolled through the contacts in her phone stopping at Grannies having decided to order one in from there and settle up later, her finger hovered over Grannies number as the door suddenly opened again startling her so much that she dropped the phone into her lap, Irritated she looked up ready to give the new arrival a piece of her mind, stopping short when she saw Ruby strolling into the room with two large coffees and a paper bag in hand. 

The younger brunette made her way around the bed to where Regina was sitting dropping the paper bag onto her lap and handing her one of the cups of coffee before pulling up a nearby stool to sit on and taking a sip from the second cup, “Emma text me last night, told me you were here and that you would probably be wanting a coffee and something to eat around about now” Ruby replied at the Mayor’s questioning look.

“Thanks” Regina said surprised by Emma’s thoughtfulness. Placing her phone on the bedside unit that sat between her chair and Brianne’s bed she took a sip of her coffee, savouring the taste before putting the cup down next to her phone and turning her attention to the paper bag. Opening it she saw that there were several granola bars and a large red apple inside “one of yours, fresh from your tree, I picked it on the way over here” Ruby said as Regina took a bite savouring the sweet flavour of the crunchy, juicy fruit, “I do hope that you didn’t damage my tree Miss Lucas” she said swallowing the first bite “as if I’d dare to hurt the Evil Queens apple tree” Ruby teased, laughing.

Regina kept her face impassive, but inside a warm glow was spreading through her as she watched the younger woman laugh, it felt good to know that some people really weren’t afraid of her anymore, that she had come so far in repairing some of her relationships that people like Ruby even felt comfortable enough to joke with her about her past self. After Daniel had died and she had been forced to marry the king, Regina had never dared to believe that a life like this possible for her, one where she had earned the love of the kingdom, where she had a family and friends that saw who she truly was and loved her for it. One where she could feel real happiness again.

Losing Robin was every bit as painful as losing Daniel had been and yet this time was so different. When Daniel died, Regina had never felt so alone, her own Mother one of the two people who should have wanted her happiness more than anything had been the one to destroy it, taking the heart of her love and crushing it in front of her, she had felt like her own heart had died in that moment too, her father who was supposed to have protected her could never truly be what she really needed him to be, because in spite of the fact that he loved her deeply he was too afraid to stand up to his wife and not without good reason after all Cora wielded powerful dark magic, while he was just an ordinary man, for that reason Regina had never really held his inability to stand up for her against him but that had never made her feel any less alone. 

Just eighteen years old and she had felt as though her whole life had been snatched away, broken hearted, forced into a loveless marriage to a man old enough to be her father, expected to be a mother to a child who could have been her little sister and rule a kingdom that she didn’t want, all because of her mother’s desire for power and status. Regina had spiralled into a deep depression and longing to escape the hell that her life had become she had reached out to the imp just like her mother had many years before, learned how to wield dark magic from him, magic that had rivalled her mother’s, but it had come at a steep cost, Rumpelstiltskin had used her, manipulated her, broken her in more ways than she had thought possible, eventually planting a dark seed into her once pure heart. Under his influence she had nurtured that seed and watched it grow until there was more darkness than light inside of her. She had believed that she would be lost and alone consumed by the darkness forever and for a while she had even relished in it, but she had never truly been happy.

The pain she felt now was as raw as when Daniel had died but this time she wasn’t alone, she had friends and a family that gave her moments like Ruby was now, moments where she felt warm glows of love course through her, moments when the ache in her heart eased, just a little, this time she had hope, now it was the light in her heart that she nurtured and it was the light that grew, she knew that she would never be able to complete rid herself of the darkness, it was a part of who she was, and she accepted that, embraced it even, but she would never let it consume her again. She had her wonderful son, friends a family and god help her she even had Snow White, who would have thought that after all the time that she had dedicated to trying to get hold of that annoying woman’s heart, all the devastation she had cause in the name of her revenge, that she Regina Mills, The once Evil Queen would have ended up with a place in Snow Whites heart and that Snow in return would have a place in hers.

Taking another bite of her apple she gave into the warm feeling inside of her and allowed a small smile to play across her lips, “so who is she then?” Ruby inclined her head towards Brianne’s sleeping form “a dangerous refugee from the land of untold stories?” she asked in a conspiratorial whisper leaning towards Regina “No, nothing like that” the mayor replied “her name is Brianne, last nights, fire was a bit traumatizing for her, she was the last person I interviewed yesterday, so I guess I was the last person she really spoke to before she woke up in a burning building and I’m probably the person she’s told the most about herself in this town so she asked for me, Emma called me last night hoping I might be able to help her to calm down, I promised I’d stay with her until she woke up, I’ll have to pop out for a bit later though, I have to make good on another promise and follow up with a family before the end of the day, we are trying to get them home as a matter of urgency in the mean time I thought I could use the mirrors to help them contact their family at home” 

“get you, super mayor” Ruby teased “make sure you take some time for yourself we wouldn’t want you to overdo it” she smiled, fumbling around in her pocket as beeping sounded from it, taking out her mobile the werewolf read the text that had just come through before quickly draining her coffee cup and getting up off of her stool, “it’s Granny” she said dropping the phone back into her pocket, “she wants me back before the morning rush, like there’s ever a morning rush on a Saturday” Rolling her eyes as she made to exit the room, stopping briefly at the door and looking over her shoulder towards Regina “give us a shout if you need me to bring you some lunch later” she called back before continuing on her way letting the door swing shut behind her. 

Alone with the slumbering blonde, Regina looked at the time once more, sighing when she saw that it was only eight forty-five, she had a feeling that it was going to be a very long day. Rummaging in her bag she pulled out a small hand mirror and Nalas necklace wrapping the latter around her hand, deciding that this would be as good a time as any to work on creating a connection to Simba’s home, making the connection shouldn’t be too complicated for her if there was anything that Regina knew how to do it was mirror magic, making sure that the wrong person didn’t witness that connection could be the trickier part.

Concentrating hard Regina projected her consciousness through the glass of the small mirror, leaving her body seated in the comfortable hospital chair. Feeling her way through the seemingly endless network of tunnels behind the mirror, she felt the chain around her hand heat up as the energy that resided within it pulled her towards the place that it had come from. She worked her way through the maze, traveling further and further from Storybrooke, catching snippets of dozens of conversations from people standing near their mirrors as she went, but no matter how far she went she could still feel the chair that she sat on, hear the beeping of Brianne’s machine, and could pull her consciousness back in a split second if she needed to.

There was no real sense of time in the mirror realm, she could have been there minutes or hours, as she tried to find the right connection, it was always like this the first time unless she had a mirror from the world she needed to connect with, a mirror always provided her with an instant connection, anything else merely acted as guide to the land from whence it came. But once she made a connection that she needed to make; she was able to use the item that had led her there to open it again instantly any time she wanted to. The journey to Simba’s homeland was more difficult than expected, Regina felt as though she was pushing deeper into the mirror realm than ever before and was just starting to become unsure as to whether she should continue pushing forward or pull back and try again later with Zelena or Emma present, when she heard a faint crying echoing down the dark passage in front of her, a tiny pinprick of light told her that there was a mirror up ahead, slowly she continued forward, the cries growing louder as the light grew larger, the chain around her wrist suddenly grew hotter a sure indication that it had brought her to its destination. 

Now she was as close to the light as she could get she found herself looking into a sparse room through what appeared to be a small round window, which she knew was a mirror, Regina could only see one piece of furniture in room from where she stood a single bed pushed against the far wall, a dark skinned woman lay on the bed crying with what looked like an old sack thrown over her as a blanket, Regina wondered if this woman was Simba’s mother but before she had a chance to show herself in the mirror and ask the door of the crying woman’s room opened and a second figure sauntered into the room, “Are you ready to be my queen yet Sarabi?” the man spoke with a drawl “I will never be your Queen, Taka” the woman in the bed replied standing up to face him. 

Well that confirms that I’m in the right place Regina thought to herself recognising the names, now I just have to wait for the creep to go away so that I can speak to Sarabi.

“I must say I am rather disappointed, but perhaps another day without food will change your mind” Taka said heading back towards the door “I’ll starve to death before I marry you” Sarabi retorted “we’ll see” Taka laughed spitefully, exiting the room, Regina heard a click as he locked the door behind him, at the same time the door in the hospital room opened. The room on the other side of the mirror and the woman inside it disappeared in a blur as Regina was pulled back like an elastic band that had suddenly been released after being pulled to tight.

Hastily dropping the now cool necklace and mirror back into her bag she looked up too see Dr Whale entering the room “how’s our patient today” he said a little too cheerfully “you’re the doctor, you tell me” Regina replied slightly irritated, A nurse entered the room and the two of them began to check Brianne over the Mayor decided that this would be a good time to excuse herself to the adjoining bathroom returning just over five minutes later to find that the nurse and doctor had finished their examination and Whale was twiddling with Brianne’s drip. “just turning the sedation down” he explained upon seeing Regina re-enter the room, “I want to bring her around slowly, see how she reacts, and if all seems ok I’ll turn it off completely, hopefully she will be feeling much better now she’s had a good rest” he concluded.

Dragging her chair round to face Brianne, Regina sat and waited with bated breath, watching for signs that the younger woman was waking up, almost half an hour after the sedative was reduced Brianne’s eyes finally fluttered open, “Regina” she whispered a dazed look on her face “its ok I’m here” the brunette soothed taking the blondes hand in her own, “Regina” she repeated voice stronger this time, her blue eyes finding deep brown orbs as they locked onto the woman sitting next to her “you stayed” it was a statement rather than a question her tone was full of surprise “of course I did, now how are you feeling?” Regina asked “ok I guess” the younger woman replied “except that my head hurts and my mouth is drier than Agrabah” smiling the brunette poured Brianne a cup of water while Whale raised the back of her bed so that she was sitting, the blonde gratefully accepted the cup quickly taking a sip. Seemingly satisfied that all was ok Whale fiddled with the drip one last time turning off the sedative and bowed out of the room promising to return a little later.

“sorry I got so upset last night” Brianne whispered head dropping as tears ran down her eyes “I just got so confused, at first I thought I was having a nightmare, then I realised it was real and I was right back there all over again” she shuddered “its ok” Regina soothed moving onto the bed and putting her arms around the now sobbing woman pulling her close, Brianne melted into the warmth and safety of Regina’s arms and was still there a while after her tears had subsided, both seemed to content to sit in silent embrace until the brunettes phone rang causing them to spring apart, “are you ok now” Regina asked as she picked her phone up, the blonde nodded drying her damp cheeks, as the older woman looked down at her phone to see Emma’s name lit up on the screen and quickly answered it.

“Morning Emma, thanks for the coffee” she greeted “No problem” Emma replied “how’s Brianne this morning” “getting there” Regina countered looking over at Brianne who gave her a weak smile “I think she’ll be just fine soon enough” “good” Emma replied “Henry’s here he wants to speak to you” ten minutes later they had said their goodbyes and Regina had hung up the phone, “Emma and Henry were going to head over here in a little while and stay with you whilst I pop out” she explained to the younger woman, Brianne’s shoulders dropped slightly and she cast her eyes down unable to disguise her disappointment “I have an appointment that I need to attend but I will come back after and see how you are” she reassured the blonde “and until then I’ll still be here” she finished, the other woman’s mood appeared to lift considerably as she grinned broadly at Regina, who found herself unable to resist smiling back, Brianne’s apparent joy at the news that the brunette would be staying with her for a while longer was contagious. The two women sat together easily falling into conversation, Regina answering questions about the town and Brianne telling her more stories of hers and her brothers adventures while they were on the run, the mayor listened enthralled, the blonde was so animated in her story telling that she began to feel as though she knew Boe too, her eyes shone brightly pulling Regina in, and again she felt that overwhelming sense of familiarity. 

It was one forty-five by the time Emma and Henry arrived, Regina couldn’t believe how quickly the past few hours had passed, pulling her son into a quick hug she said her goodbyes and excused herself promising that she would be back soon before leaving the hospital room. Once out in the hallway the mayor checked that nobody was about before gracefully flicking her wrist and disappearing into a cloud of purple smoke. 

Promptly reappearing in her bathroom at home, she took a quick shower before pulling on a fresh suit, applying her make-up and racing from the house grabbing her car keys from the kitchen as she went looking as flawless as ever. Ten minutes later she had pulled into her parking spot outside of the town hall and was making her way to her office, where she called the receptionist on the help desk at the refugee’s quarters and asked him to locate Simba and send him over to her office for their meeting. Hanging up she immediately picked up the phone again and made a second call this time to ask her sister to accompany her in her meeting, because she would have to project herself into the mirror again to ensure it was safe before she opened a direct connection and that would make her vulnerable, it was one thing to do it in a room with no one but a heavily sedated woman present, so that she knew that she would be able to able to pull herself back out again before anyone else had a chance to get too close to her, but it was way too risky to do it in a room with two very conscious people right next to her that she hardly knew, however well-intentioned and genuine she believed Simba and his wife to be, she wouldn’t risk it.

A short while later there was a soft knock at the door and after waiting for her “come in” Simba and Nala entered the room, Kiera they explained was with Belle in the temporary creche that had been set up in the town hall for the children of the refugees who were still staying there. “Take a seat” Regina invited getting straight to business “now I managed to make a connection to your homeland” she continued “I believe that I may have found your mother Simba, unfortunately I was interrupted before I could speak to her” Simba couldn’t believe what he was hearing, “My mothers ok” he asked “sort of” the Mayor replied “from what I saw your Uncle was trying to force her to marry him but she was standing her ground, anyway we should get on hopefully you’ll be able to speak with her yourself in minute, oh and the sheriff has informed me that we can open a portal to get you home the day after tomorrow, she’s just got a few more things to figure out but she’s almost there” “that’s great news” Nala enthused as the mayor rummaged inside her bag pulling out the necklace, “we’ll use this mirror” she said beckoning them over to a large mirror that hung on the wall, “I just need to go ahead and check it’s safe to open a direct line, we wouldn’t want to give your uncle a heads up that you’re coming home now would we” she explained wrapping the necklace around her hand just as a green cloud of smoke announced Zelena’s arrival, “sorry I took so long sis, I was dropping Robin off, everyone’s so busy today so I had to leave her in the creche with Belle. So, who are they” she asked pointing at the very surprised couple who were currently staring at her wide eyed, with their mouths slightly open.

Regina made some quick introductions before returning her focus to her mirror, feeling the chain around her hand get hot again she projected herself into the mirror realm for the second time that day, but this time there was no endless maze of tunnels to navigate, no snippets of conversation to overhear, this time she immediately appeared in the same spot that she had so quickly vacated that morning, looking into the room where the dark skinned woman now lay asleep on the bed, sensing that no one was standing out of sight Regina appeared in the mirror quietly calling out to the sleeping woman but she didn’t stir, throwing caution to wind she shouted louder before rapidly disappearing from sight, she watched as the startled woman got up looking in the direction that Regina’s voice had come from and seeing nothing but her own reflection. Once she was sure that nobody was going to come into the room the Mayor reappeared in the mirror.

Upon seeing the strange woman appear out of nowhere Sarabi opened her mouth to scream, “Please don’t scream” Regina pleaded “I’m a friend, I have your son here with me he wishes to speak with you” “It’s a trick” Sarabi said “This is Taka’s magic it has to be” “wait Taka uses magic” Regina asked, this was news to her and she suspected that it would be to Simba too, “you know he does” Sarabi spat “you must work for him, you must know what he did to my son and Nala sending them through that portal that he conjured, to lord only knows where” “Taka opened the portal!” Regina stated shocked “of course he did, he wanted to make sure that Simba could never make it home to take his place as king” Sarabi told her, “Listen I’m going to open a line now so that you can speak to Simba and Nala” the other woman looked at Regina eyebrows knitted together in confusion, not wanting to waste valuable time explaining it to her the mayor withdrew from the mirror realm and immediately opened direct line between the mirror in her office and Sarabi’s.

Regina could still see Sarabi and the room behind her only now the mayor was standing in her office looking into the mirror and seeing the other woman looking out of it rather than appearing to be looking in through a window, but the other woman wasn’t looking at her she had eyes only for her son and his wife a look of utter amazement mixed with joy lit up her face “Simba gave her an abbreviated version of what had happened since his dad had died and Sarabi told him what it had been like under Taka’s rule. They talked for over half an hour before Sarabi urgently told them to cut the line, the last thing they saw was door beginning to open and Sarabi throwing the sack over herself as she jumped back into the bed before the image disappeared and they were left with nothing but their own reflections looking back at them.

“well that complicates things a bit” Zelena stated the obvious “If Taka’s using magic then Simba’s going to need to something more than just brute strength to defeat him” Regina pondered aloud, “Well there’s not enough time to teach him how to fight with magic, Taka has been using it for years, Simba won’t even be able to conjure a fireball by Monday” Zelena replied stating the obvious again, “No, we need something that can neutralize magic just long enough for Simba to defeat Taka, and It would increase Simba’s element of surprise if his uncle suddenly found himself powerless” Regina surmised looking at her sister, the red heads brows furrowed as she puzzled over the situation then suddenly she seemed to have eureka moment, her eyes lit up and her eyebrows lifted as an idea came to mind “I think I know something that can help, I’ll be in your vault if you need me, tell Belle that I’ll be back for Robin later” Zelena said flicking her wrist and disappearing in a cloud of green smoke leaving the mayor to face a slightly bewildered looking Simba and Nala alone.

“What are we going to do?” Simba asked, “does she really have something than can help us defeat Taka?” “Zelena drives me insane most of the time, but if she says she has something then I’m sure she does, if there’s anything that my sister excels at even more that driving me crazy, it’s magic” Regina assured them, “we’ve done all we can for a now, but I promise I will contact you as soon as I hear anything from Zelena” she finished handing Nala her necklace back and heading towards her office door holding it open for the other two too pass before locking the door behind her and accompanying them to the creche so that she could pass her sisters message on to Belle, “try not to worry” she told the couple as she left “whatever happens we will figure something out before you go”. 

Once she was back out in hallway, she poofed herself into her car, started the engine and made her way back to the hospital to find Emma and Henry sitting next to a very heavily sedated Brianne “what happened?” she asked the sheriff “she was doing fine when I left” “yes well, the thing is, she freaked out again when Whale told her that they would be able to discharge her tonight and let her go home, so they had no choice but to sedate her again” Emma explained shifting uncomfortably, “He told her what!” the brunette almost yelled, eyes flashing with anger, “she suffered a huge trauma yesterday and you're telling me that, that idiot told her that he was going to send her back to place where that trauma occurred today?" "Pretty much" Emma replied, "Where is he" Regina demanded a danger in her tone that made Emma wince, "WHALE!" Regina called opening the door, the doctor appeared with a rather sheepish look on his face "What the hell is wrong with you? how can you be that stupid?” she glared at him cutting him off as he opened his mouth to speak “don’t even answer that” she said “it’s abundantly clear to me that you are a complete imbecile, don’t tell her anything else without running it past me first, is that clear?” she asked, Whale nodded looking at his feet, “We are going to keep her like this until the morning now so you should head home and get some rest, that chair cant have been very comfortable last night” ”But what if she wakes up, I promised I wouldn’t be long” Regina replied “she won’t I promise” Whale said “we will wait until you get back in the morning before we wake her, in the meantime, I think you’ll need to find alternative living arrangements for her, hopefully we can discharge her tomorrow but obviously she can’t go back to the town hall, maybe Granny’s will have spare room for her?” he finished tentatively “fine I’ll call and ask” the mayor replied reaching for her phone “and I will be back first thing, I want to be called immediately if anything changes and don’t even think about reducing that sedative until I come back, I want to here as promised when she wakes up” she instructed before turning to Emma and their son "Emma would you mind taking Henry home?" she asked "I have one last errand to run then I'll be home" "Sure" Emma replied as she watched Regina exit the hospital room. 

Twenty minutes later the mayor was standing outside of her vault, a room at Granny’s had been arranged for Brianne as of the following night, now she wanted to see if there was any way that she could help her sister before she went home.

The first thing that she noticed upon entering the vault was a putrid smell that burnt her nostrils, it was emanating from a large cauldron in the centre of the room that was merrily throwing red sparks out in every direction, her sister was standing an arms-length away from it throwing ingredients in while reading a chant from a book, not wanting to interrupt Regina hung back and watched silently as her sister finished her chant, stirred the contents of the cauldron and stepped back before dangling a necklace that appeared to be hung on the end of a wooden broom handle over the cauldron a clear crystal pendant that looked a lot like the one that she had once worn hung from the chain, 

the second that the pendant touched it, the potion became even more enthusiastic almost spitting its liquid contents on the floor before it suddenly stopped completely and Zelena lifted pendant back out of the cauldron which was now filled with what looked like still water, the previously clear jewel however was now the same deep red colour that the potion had been seconds before. 

Feeling that it was finally safe to do so without distracting her sister from her task Regina finally stepped into the room just as Zelena casually flicked the hand that wasn’t holding the necklace at the cauldron emptying it of its remaining contents leaving it spotless, another wave and it returned to its usual spot. “what’s that” Regina asked curiously “this my dear sister should draw Taka’s power into itself if Simba wears it when he confronts him” the red head said proudly handing it to her sister “I got the idea from my necklace, except this one will draw all power away from a magic user and store it safely, rather than channelling it for their use, and it gets better as soon as Taka’s power is inside poof” Zelena raised her arms a little quickly opening both of her hands “The necklace will vanish from around Simba’s neck and reappear in your vault so there won’t be any chance of him regaining his power” she finished smiling triumphantly at her younger sister 

“but isn’t this dangerous” Regina asked holding the chain away from her “couldn’t it absorb our powers?” “I thought about that sis and I put a kind of safety lock on it, we put it around Simba’s neck just before he leaves and give him this” she held up a tiny scroll, “on this there are three words that Simba must say when he meets his uncle they will activate the gem and only then will it absorb any power, once Taka’s power is drained leaving him just an ordinary man again, It will automatically lock itself back up and return to us” a few moments of silence passed while Regina looked at the red stone allowing everything Zelena had just told her to soak in “sometimes” she said slowly looking at her sister “you truly amaze me, this is genius” the red head positively beamed at the high praise “thanks” she said “of course we won’t be able to test it first, but I’m positive that it will work, now you’ll have to excuse me I have to pick up my daughter” and with a flick of her wrist Zelena disappeared in a cloud of green smoke leaving Regina alone to marvel at her sister’s creation for a little longer before she locked it away safely and followed suit disappearing in a cloud purple smoke. 

Reappearing moments later in the middle of her lounge startling the saviour into throwing the hot cocoa that she had been nursing between her hands seconds before all over herself “for heavens sakes Miss Swan” Regina exclaimed with an exasperated tone “you’re like a child sometimes” she sighed impatiently waving a hand in the blondes direction and making the mess disappear “I wish you wouldn’t do that Regina” Emma retorted “what you couldn’t send or text or call to warn me you were about to appear” “you need to learn to be less jumpy” the brunette came back at her “less jumpy” the younger woman exclaimed, rolling her eyes, sarcasm dripping from her words “you appear in the middle of the house right in front of me with no warning what so ever, scare the living crap out of me and I’m to jumpy”

“okay, okay” Regina conceded “I’m sorry” “you’re what” Emma asked gobsmacked, since when did Regina apologize for anything “I said I’m sorry” the mayor reaffirmed “now don’t make a big deal about it, I need to talk to you about something and I need you to keep it between us, understand?” 

“okay” the blonde replied her curiosity piqued “what is it” “its Brianne” the older woman replied “what about her? Is she okay?” Emma asked eyebrows shooting up in alarm “she’s fine, it’s just I can’t shake the feeling that I know her from somewhere, could you do some digging for me, maybe see if you can find her in Henry’s books? She says we’ve never met, but it’s really bothering me, I have to know why she’s so familiar” Regina finished feeling good to be able to confide in someone “are you worried, that she might be someone from your past that might want to hurt you?” Emma asked gently, “It’s not such a crazy notion, is it?” the brunette voiced her concerns for the first time “and on that note I think Henry should stay with you just until we get to the bottom of things” she continued looking sadly down her lap “Regina” Emma replied “look at me” she looked up, worried brown eyes meeting the saviours striking green ones “it’s fine for Henry to stay with me for a while, Killian and I love having him, but let me ask you something, in your heart do you really believe that Brianne might be out to hurt you” Regina didn’t even have to think about it before she shook her head no, “there we go then, I’ll do as you asked and do some digging and Henry can come stay with us for a while, but in the meantime I think you should trust your instincts, Brianne seems nice enough to me and for what it’s worth I don’t believe she’s out to hurt, I actually think she likes you, which is somewhat of miracle when you think about it” the blonde finished with a chuckle. 

“Time for you to go I think Miss Swan” Regina replied abruptly, but not before Emma saw a slight upward twitch in corners of her mouth “Can you be here at nine o clock for Henry?” “nine o clock” Emma exclaimed looking slightly horrified at the prospect of being up so early on her day off “but its Sunday, why so early? Henry probably won’t even be up then let alone ready to go” “true” the mayor replied “but I neither need nor want you take Henry with you at that time, I don’t want him to leave until I have chance to speak to him first, I just need you to be here because I have to get to the hospital before they start reducing Brianne’s sedative to wake her up,” “okay so what if I just stayed here again, that way I don’t have to get up at the crack of dawn on my day off and I’m still here for Henry” Emma reasoned “goodnight Miss Swan” the brunette said dismissively opening the front door, “alight” Emma replied leaving the house “see you in the morning, I hope you get a better night sleep tonight”.

Regina watched the retreating back of the defeated saviour, squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed her temples, she couldn’t believe she what she was about to do, she must be going soft, “okay” Miss Swan she called “what?” Emma asked turning to face her in disbelief “you may stay in the guest room again tonight” the mayor replied “thanks” the saviour replied happily, running back into the house and scarpering off up the stairs before Regina had a chance to change her mind.


	6. A New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled a bit with this chapter so I hope its come out okay.

Sighing Regina closed the front door, poured herself a glass of cold water and turned off all the lights downstairs before heading up to her own bedroom, stopping on the landing she opened Henry’s door and looked in to see him fast asleep in bed led on his back with one of his “fairy tale” books laying open across his middle, a small smile played across her lips as she quietly edged into the room and made her way over to her son gently taking his book. 

Glancing at the page that Henry had been reading when he had fallen asleep she saw an image of a young dark skinned boy playing happily in the river while two men looked on, Simba she thought sadly, as she gently brushed her thumb over the young boys cheek before quietly closing the book and placing it on her son’s bedside table, then leaning over she planted a soft kiss in the middle of Henry’s forehead, turned his lamp off and backed out of the room, pulling the door closed behind and made her way down the landing pausing for a second at her bedroom door as she heard the sound of the shower flowing in the guest bathroom. 

She almost rolled her eyes at her spontaneity in letting Emma stay, she had no idea what had prompted her to change her mind but the words had been out of her mouth and the blonde had been back in the house and upstairs out of sight before she even had a chance to fully register what she had done. Still, Emma was right it did make sense and Regina was glad that she wouldn’t have to worry about the sheriff arriving late in the morning. Desperate for some rest she shifted her focus, quickly working her way through her bedtime routine, before setting her alarm and falling into her comfortable bed, exhaustion overwhelmed her as she curled up under her duvet and she fell straight to sleep………

“Robin!” She cried out as she ran down the endless hallways of the town hall trying to find him, she could see the door she was looking for up ahead, the door to her office, but the harder she ran the further away the door seemed to get, tears of frustration streamed down her face as she pushed on until she was forced to stop and catch her breath, panting as she bent forward holding her side waiting for the painful stich that had formed there to subside, then something caught her eye.

Smoke was billowing out from beneath a nearby door, “Robin” she whispered eyes wide and heart racing with fear and adrenaline as she crept towards the door arm outstretched too push it open, thick smoke engulfed her senses as intense heat hit her but still she pressed onwards further into the room, arm raised in front of her in an attempt to shield her face as she searched in vain. The smoke was making her eyes her sting and filling her lungs causing her to cough painfully, she felt like she was suffocating and was about to turn back when she glimpsed a figure curled up on the floor ahead if her, “Robin” she cried throwing caution to the wind as she ran towards the figure quickly helping them up and guiding them out of the room. 

As soon as they were out of the room the figure collapsed face down on the floor, Regina frantically scrambled over and turned them over, “Robin” she sobbed as she looked at the figures face, it was burned beyond recognition, an all to familiar pain welled up in Regina’s chest as her tears flowed freely down her sooty cheeks, “oh Robin” she cried too afraid to reach out and touch him in case she hurt him further, she watched in horror, repulsed but unable to tear her eyes away as the figures mouth opened…….

“Robins isn’t here” the figured laughed and with a jolt Regina realised that the figure in front of her wasn’t Robin at all, “He’ll never be here, you’ll never find him, gone for good” the familiar voice taunted in sing song voice, before the figure threw back its head, letting out a shriek of inhuman laughter, “Brianne?” Regina whispered terrified, still cackling Brianne reached up with a charred hand pointing down the hall towards the mayors office door “you’ll never get there” she shrieked hysterically. Fresh tears began to stream unchecked down Regina’s face as Brianne’s maniacal laughter filled the air. 

“Regina” another distant voice penetrated through the laughter and she felt a cold slightly clammy hand take hold of her warm one,

“Emma?” Regina whispered frantically looking for the blonde, but she was nowhere to be seen “where are you?” she called confused,

“I’m here” Emma replied giving the brunettes hand a reassuring squeeze, her voice sounding closer now, and at the same time the maniacal laughter of the charred woman began to sound more distant. 

“Come on” Emma’s calm voice urged, “it’s just a dream, It, can’t hurt you, you’re safe, please wake up” 

The maniacal laughter was so distant now that Regina could barley hear it and with one last almighty effort she wrenched her eyes open and found herself looking up at her bedroom ceiling, panting heavily, beads of sweat had collected on her forehead, tears soaked her cheeks and she was wrapped too tightly in her duvet, which was a tangled mess, presumably she had been thrashing about a lot, but she was safe at home. 

“Are you okay?” Emma asked looking concerned beside her.

“of course, I am” Regina snapped snatching her hand away from the blondes, attempting to appear like her usual brusque self, but shakily falling somewhat short “it was only a bad dream, I’m fine” 

Emma looked as though she wasn’t buying her act, but mercifully, she didn’t press it any further, instead she just looked at Regina with worried look in her eyes and nodded slowly,  
“well thanks for coming in and waking me up, but I’m fine now, I just need to grab a shower and go back to sleep” the Brunette rambled as she climbed out of bed and tried to usher Emma out of her room. 

“as long as you’re sure that you’re okay’ the blonde shrugged as she exited the room “but you know where I am if you need to talk” she finished closing the door behind her.

Letting out a sigh of relief now that she was finally alone again, Regina took a quick shower shuddering under the hot water as she tried to shake off the nightmare, her stomach churned and her head spun as images of Brianne’s burnt face and charred hand flashed through her mind, her terrible laughter continuing to ring in Regina’s ears, acid began to rise inside her body and fluid began to fill her mouth, she only just made it to the toilet time. Feeling weak and even shakier than before she pulled herself up from the floor, brushed her teeth and splashed her pale sweaty face with cool water before gingerly making her way back to bed, it was only after much tossing and turning that she finally fell into what was a mercifully dreamless sleep. 

Waking in the morning Regina still felt a little shaken and tired, but it was nothing that a strong cup of coffee couldn’t fix, grateful that everyone else was still asleep she sat in the kitchen enjoying the peace as she ate her way through a quick breakfast and mulled over her disturbing nightmare, then leaving a short note for Emma and Henry she grabbed her bag and headed back to Brianne’s hospital room. 

Relief instantly flooded her as she glanced down at the sleeping woman’s face just as recognisable as when Regina had left her the day before, part of her wanted to reach out and stroke the others woman’s cheek just to make sure that she was real, instead she swallowed the painful lump that was still stuck in her throat, and sat to wait for Whale to arrive. Thankfully she didn’t have to wait long before the doctor put in an appearance. “right then” he said getting straight to business “lets wake this young lady up again” he offered Regina a tentative smile as he twiddled with some equipment that was wired up to Brianne.

“yes, and this time try not to terrify her with idiotic comments” the brunette replied abruptly, Whale visibly gulped and recoiled under her scrutiny as he finished turning dials and stood back. 

“yes, well she should come round soon, I’ll leave you for a now but I won’t be far and I’ll be back in a soon to check on her progress, but in the meantime a nurse will stay with her to make sure everything goes okay as she wakes up” he stammered as he made a hasty retreat. Moments later the nurse from the day before entered the room and began to monitor Brianne. 

“Back again I see” the nurse observed raising an eyebrow, “what business would the Mayor have with this poor girl?” she asked 

“not that it’s any of your business” the brunette retorted ‘but I made her a promise that I intend to keep” 

“fair enough” the nurse shrugged glancing over Brianne’s vitals “she’ll be awake soon enough now” and when Regina didn’t offer any further conversation the Nurse returned her full attention to her observations, the two women, watching and waiting in silence for the first signs of Brianne waking up.

fifteen minutes later Regina found herself sitting rigid with bated breath as Brianne’s eyes began to flutter open, panic stricken blue eyes immediately met the Mayors deep brown calm ones,

“p please don’t m make me go back” the blonde begged, trembling as tears spilled down her cheeks “I c can’t go b back there” she whispered as she frantically searched the brunettes face for reassurance “I’d r rather s sleep in the woods” she sniffed sagging against her pillow.

“shhh it’s okay” Regina quickly soothed “nobody is going to make you go back to the town hall and there will be no sleeping in the woods for either so less of that talk” 

“But the Doctor said……” Brianne trailed off looking less than convinced 

“yes, well the Doctor’s an idiot” Regina interrupted rather wishing that she could throw a fireball at Whale, “besides I have the last say in this town not that fool or anybody else” Regina continued nodding with a self, satisfied smile on her face, earning herself a watery giggle from Brianne.

“So where will I stay then?” the blonde enquired a little more enthusiastic now she knew that she wasn’t expected to return to the town hall “I’ve arranged a room for you at Grannies” Regina explained, a momentary look of disappointment clouded Brianne’s features but it was gone so quickly that Regina couldn’t be sure that she hadn’t just imagined it, a genuine, warm smile now lit up Brianne’s face, 

“thanks, Regina you’ve been so good to me, I owe you so much” she said, the Brunette could feel gratitude flowing from the younger woman in waves and she wondered how long it had been since someone had truly been kind to Brianne, how long had she been completely alone in the world, quickly swallowing a lump that was forming Regina cleared her throat, 

“don’t be silly you don’t owe me anything, now let’s see what we can about getting you out of this place” she replied pleased to find her voice was steady and strong.

It was mid-afternoon by the time Whale was finally willing to let Brianne go and even then, he was somewhat reluctant about it, “will there be someone nearby for her at Grannies?” he had asked as they were leaving “only I’m not so sure that it’s a good idea for her to be alone tonight” “don’t worry I’ll sort something out” Regina had assured him as she and Brianne had left the ward together. They had passed an enjoyable few hours together talking and laughing about everything and nothing, scrunching up their noses at the hospital food, pushing it aside and calling for a delivery from Grannies much to the disapproval of Mrs Potts the catering lady. 

Regina still couldn’t shake the feeling that she knew Brianne but somehow the more time she spent with her the less she worried about it. She had felt lighter in those few hours than she had since before Robin died and the blondes mood had seemed to reflect her own, Brianne had seemed the happiest she had been since the mayor had met her a few short days before. But now that they were in the Regina’s Mercedes making the short journey to Grannies B’n’B all the light and happiness seemed to have ebbed away, Brianne sat silently in the darkness next to Regina pale features taunt with worry. 

“There’s no need to be worried” Regina tried to reassure her passenger sparring her a quick glance before returning her eyes to the road, “Grannie’s lovely, she’ll take great care of you and I’ll come and see how you’re settling in on my way to work tomorrow” she flashed a quick smile in Brianne’s direction, but the blonde said nothing at all merely offering a nod so small that Regina only just caught movement out if the corner of her eye by way of reply.

Their ears were assaulted by a barrage of noise as soon as they opened the door to the little B&B, screaming children thundered past them and up the stairs as the two women approached the help desk, an older, very harassed and worn out looking woman greeted them from behind it, 

“I’m so sorry about this” Granny sighed “A lady with a load of children just turned up, some of her children have been too afraid to sleep in the town hall since the fire the other night” she explained “but Miriam said that they are returning to the enchanted forest in the next few days so this won’t last for long, I’ve had to have a shuffle around in order to accommodate them, there’s just so many of em” she smiled warmly at Brianne “so I only have one small room left for a now, but don’t you worry because as soon as they’ve left I will move you to a nicer room for the rest of your stay okay sweetheart, and once more I won’t start charging a room rate until we’ve got her in a more suitable room” Granny finished turning her attention to the Mayor, 

Regina gave her small nod, while Brianne returned Grannies warm smile, Regina was right about the older lady, Brianne had warmed to her immediately and some could already feel some of the tension leaving her. 

Still smiling Granny held out a room key to her newest guest, thanking her Brianne took it, just as a massive thud sounded above her head followed by a very loud screaming 

“I don’t even want to know” Granny sighed pinching the bridge of her nose and tightly squeezing her eyes shut “but I suppose I had better go and see if they need any help” she conceded heaving herself out from the desk and disappearing up the tiny staircase behind them. It was with some trepidation that Regina and Brianne clutching the room key followed in her wake.

The further up the stairs they climbed the greater the noise became, as they stood on the landing at the top it continued to assault their ears from both sides, the door of a room to their right stood open, light pouring out into the dingy hallway, a high pitched wailing sound emanated from it and they could hear that Granny was in there but couldn’t make out what she was saying, Regina found herself desperately longing for the quiet back home, she couldn’t even hear herself think here.

“what number is your room?!” she asked Brianne raising her voice to be heard over the relentless din

“9” the blonde replied looking down at her key,

“Right, That’s, this way” Regina looking at the room doors indicated towards their left, thankfully leading Brianne away from open door with the crying child inside,

She stood to one side to give the younger woman space to open the door, two children ran passed laughing loudly as they crashed through the bathroom door on the other side of her, pushing the door open the two women stepped inside what was possibly the smallest room that Regina had ever seen, 

It was so tiny that Regina thought that her walk in wardrobe might actually be a bit bigger, even some of dungeons in her castle back in the enchanted forest were bigger than this, a lot less comfortable sure but still they were definitely roomier. She watched in dismay as Brianne unceremoniously dumped her bag on the end of the small bed that despite being pushed against the far wall still took up most of the floor space, before reaching over to push the small window open and plopping herself down next to her bag leaning against the wall behind her. 

“It’s good thing that this is only temporary” the mayor said looking around disheartened, 

“it’s okay” Brianne shrugged “I’ve stayed in worse place’s I’ll miss having you nearby though” she added wistfully 

“oh I’m never too far away” Regina chuckled “here, this has my phone number on it” she continued handing Brianne her calling card “If you need me just ask Granny and she’ll show you how to use the phone, I’ll ask her to keep an eye out for you in the night too, don’t worry you’ll be safe here” she assured the younger woman secretly feeling very grateful that Brianne didn’t know that it had been one of the children currently residing in the B’n’B that had accidently started the fire in the townhall.

A slightly awkward silence fell between the two women as they both tried to find something to say, some reason for Regina to stay a little longer, but finding none there was nothing left for them to do but wish each other goodnight. The mayor turned to leave pausing with her hand on the door handle as the sounds of laughter and banging wafted through walls.

“I would offer to soundproof you room” she said casting an apologetic look in Brianne’s direction but if “I did that Granny wouldn’t be able to hear if you needed her in the night” 

“It’s okay” the younger woman replied “after all they can’t stay awake forever, they’ll go quiet when they go to sleep and then I’ll have a soak in a nice hot bath” she smiled “well that’s if there’s any hot water left” she sighed upon hearing the bath taps coming on in the bathroom next door, “is that the only bathroom?” she enquired looking to the brunette hopefully.

Regina’s heart sank as she nodded and turned back to face the door, how could she be leaving Brianne here with this racket, she needed rest and relaxation, yet here she was facing the very real possibility that she wouldn’t even be able to have a bath tonight, but what was the alternative? She certainly couldn’t have her sleeping in the woods. 

“I’ll bring you breakfast in the morning” she said as she bade the blonde farewell “that way you won’t have to face that onslaught of noise on an empty stomach” she smiled weakly as she was forced to pause and wait before she could open the door as the pounding of feet and shrieks of laughter echoed down the hallway fast approaching the room and she didn’t want to caught up in that. 

She let out an exasperated sigh as listened and waited for them to pass into the bathroom only they didn’t, the children appeared to have stopped outside the room, and they were now whispering loudly and giggling on the other side of the door, what are they doing, why don’t they just go, Regina thought feeling a headache forming in her temples, she’d had more than enough of this maybe she should just ask if Brianne would be ok with her poofing out, she could poof straight into her car and head home, better still she could just poof straight home and collect the car in the morning. 

Looking around to ask, she couldn’t help but notice how very small Brianne suddenly looked, even the tiny room seemed too big for her and was a with heavy feeling in her stomach that Regina opened her mouth, but before she could say anything a loud knocking on the door made her jump almost out of her skin, loud screeches of laughter followed by the thundering of many retreating feet sounded through the hallways as the brunette pulled the door open seething. 

“that’s it” she practically growled eyes flashing dangerously as she spun on her heel looking back towards Brianne “pick up your bag we’re leaving”

“Huh” was all the blonde could manage by way of reply

“we’re leaving” Regina repeating her eyes softening as she looked at the shocked woman gaping at her from across the room “I’m not leaving you in this madhouse, we’ll just have to make other arrangements for you until it quietens down around here” 

A slight frown furrowed Brianne’s brow, but she didn’t argue, pulling the window shut again she slung her bag over her shoulder and followed Regina out onto the landing pausing briefly to lock the door before following the brunette back down the stairs.

Finding Granny back at her station behind the help desk they handed back the room key leaving her with instructions to contact Regina when a more suitable room became available then the two women hastily exited the noisy, overcrowded B&B, As the door clicked shut behind them Regina took some dep cleansing breaths relishing the fresh air and giving some thought to their new predicament only coming to one obvious answer, feeling like she must be crazy because she had only known Brianne a couple days after all even it did seem like a lot longer, but unable to see any other option she looked at the expectant woman next to her,

“How would you feel about staying with me until your room here is ready?” she asked 

“Are you kidding!” Brianne almost squealed “I’d love to”

“come on then” Regina smiled at the younger woman’s obvious excitement “let’s get back in the car”

“Wow” Brianne breathed as she caught her first glimpse of the Mills Mansion ten minutes later, “It’s been a very long time since I’ve stayed anywhere, that was anything close to being as fancy as this place” 

“Well I hope you’ll be comfortable while you are here” Regina smiled as she pulled into the drive and turned the engine off “At least you’ll have some peace and be able to have a hot bath” she smiled feeling decidedly better humoured since they had left the noisy B&B behind. Opening the front door, she watched as the blonde stepped over the threshold taking in her new surroundings with a look of awe in her eyes. 

Heels discarded in the foyer Regina padded through the house in search of her family, Brianne trailing behind her not wanting to miss a thing on the way.

“Mom” Henry greeted enthusiastically pulling the brunette into a hug as she stepped into the lounge “you’re home” 

“I sure am” she smiled welcoming her sons embrace “have you packed your bag for Emma’s?” she asked

“yup” Henry replied, “its already in her car” 

Regina supressed a shudder at the thought of her son travelling in that old rust bucket she was sure it was death trap, but would Emma listen, no of course she wouldn’t, The mayor had even offered to purchase her Sheriff a new car, but would she accept it? of course not, Emma had said that it was far too generous a gift and besides she loved her trusty old bug, Regina was sure she kept it on purpose just to annoy her. Her train of thought was interrupted by the slightly surprised look on her sons face when he pulled out of her embrace and noticed Brianne hovering by the door looking unsure as to what to with herself, reminding Regina forcefully of Emma hovering outside the kitchen door the night before. 

“Grannies isn’t suitable for Brianne at the moment it’s too overcrowded and noisy so I thought she could stay here for a few days so she can get some proper rest” the brunette explained answering Henry’s unasked question “that’s okay with you isn’t it” she finished with her own question after all it was Henry’s home too, and he deserved a say in who stayed there, 

“It’s cool with me mom” Henry shrugged smiling “as long as you’re happy, it might even be nice for you to have some adult company about the house, you’ll have someone to talk to when you’re you know hiding from the world” he smiled fondly at her and she was reminded of just how astute her son was, then he turned his attentions to Brianne “it’s great to see you out of hospital” he said giving her a flash of his charming smile “I hope……..”

“is it ok if we get going now?” Emma inadvertently interrupted as she bustled into the room stopping short when she saw Brianne in the doorway “oh hi, I didn’t expect to see you here, how are you feeling now?” she asked

“Much better now thanks” Brianne replied “Regina said I can stay here until a suitable room becomes available at Grannies” she finished positively beaming, at which Emma gave a Regina a sightly puzzled look, 

“well I could hardly leave her there could I?” the brunette retorted “not now that Miriam and all those children have moved in, Brianne needs rest and relaxation not all those children running about the place like hooligans, using up all the hot water, and don’t even get me started on the room she was offered Emma, I’m telling you my wardrobes bigger than that room” 

“You’re wardrobes bigger than a lot of rooms” Emma laughed “Mine included”

Regina threw a murderous glare at the sheriff.

“fine, fine, fair enough, whatever makes you happy” Emma said throwing her hands up in defeat “so would you mind if me and the kid got out of your way now? Only I promised Killian we wouldn’t be too late” 

“sure, come on, I’ll see you to the door” the brunette replied her relaxed demeanour back in place,   
“be good for your ma” she warned her son pulling him into a hug “and I’ll see you at Grannies for dinner tomorrow at six, you too Emma” 

“okay mom” the boy replied excitement evident on his face, he loved Grannies cooking almost as much as he loved his moms, 

“here kid, go unlock the car” Emma said throwing her keys towards Henry who reached out deftly catching them before heading to the car ahead of his Ma, 

Emma seized her opportunity turning on Regina “what’s this all about” she whispered urgently “first you ask me to investigate Brianne and look after Henry because you’re worried about her intentions and now she’s staying in your house, with you alone!” she exclaimed “I’m worried about you Regina” 

“Well don’t, I’m fine, I’m just doing as you advised Miss Swan, following my instincts now get going our son is waiting for you, I’ll see you tomorrow and please don’t worry we’ll be fine” she finished ushering the sheriff out,

“well if you’re sure” Emma replied

“I’m fine, now please go”

“Okay. Okay” Emma raised her hands in defeat for the second time that day, and turned towards her car, suddenly stopping as an idea came to her, white smoke briefly swirled in Emma’s hand as she walked back towards Regina clearing to reveal her fingers wrapped around a conch shell, “Take this” she said handing it to the mayor, “It’ll give you an extra way to contact me if you were to find yourself in unexpected danger, I’ll keep the other one near me at all times all you have to do is call if you need me”

“you know I am quite capable of taking care of myself” Regina chuckled accepting the shell non the less rather touched by the sentiment

“I know” Emma assured “But it makes me feel better knowing you have it, you know in case of emergencies” she shrugged awkwardly.

“Thanks Emma, now off you go take care of our son” Regina ushered her off, staying on the porch to wave them off before retreating back into her warm house and leaving the shell on the small table in the foyer on her way back to the lounge where Brianne was waiting for her. 

“come on I’ll make us something to eat you must be famished, I know I am” she said leading the way to the kitchen.

Brianne settled herself on a chair at the kitchen island and watched with interest as Regina rustled up a couple of ham salad sandwiches, placing one in front her and the bowl of remaining salad in the middle of the island complete with serving spoons before sitting herself on the chair across hers and flashing her a dazzling smile “thankyou” she smiled back tucking into her sandwich a faint blush rising in her cheeks “this is delicious” 

Regina smiled again tucking into her own sandwich, only once they were both satisfied did the mayor excuse herself so that she could freshen up the guest room before returning to the kitchen where the two women leisurely passed a couple of hours talking and laughing together just like they had in the hospital earlier that day, this was the most relaxed that the, brunette had felt at home for a long time, something about Brianne seemed to draw her in, she was so easy to talk too and be around, Regina still had a nagging feeling that she knew the blonde from somewhere and a part of her knew that she should still be concerned about that, maybe even feel a little weary of Brianne, but instead she found herself feeling safe with the younger woman, drawn in by those oh so familiar eyes. 

“This is amazing” Brianne gushed later that evening, taking another sip of the hot chocolate that Regina had presented her with, and attempting to stifle the giant yawn that escaped from her as the heat from the chocolate drink rose through her body and her eyes became droopy, 

“come on” the brunette soothed gently “finish up and I’ll show you to your room” 

The blonde savoured her last few mouthfuls of cocoa then handed her empty mug to the older woman, who loaded it into the dishwasher before leading Brianne up the stairs and showing her into the guest room. 

“wow” Brianne exclaimed taking in the room “I seem to be saying that a lot today” she laughed “but this room is beautiful, your whole home is beautiful, I feel so lucky to be staying, thankyou so much Regina” she exclaimed and then, caught up in her moment of gratitude and excitement she turned around to face Regina and pulled her into a hug and Regina taken by surprise briefly hugged her back, before pulling away and hastily retreating from the room, 

“I’ll leave you settle in” she said pulling the door behind her “sleep well” 

“you too, night Regina” Brianne called back cheerfully as the door clicked shut.

In her own bedroom Regina pulled on a pair of her silk pyjamas before slipping between the sheets on her bed, pulling her duvet snuggly around her falling into a peaceful sleep.

It wasn’t her nightmares of Robin that woke her that night, it was shrill screams cutting through the silent night that pulled her from her slumber.   
Stumbling into the hall with a lot less grace than usual she made her way to Brianne’s door, knocking gently she pushed the door open not really expecting a reply, she made her over to thrashing woman, mumbling incoherently and crying in her sleep.

“It’s okay” she soothed taking Brianne’s hand just as Emma had taken hers the night before 

“Regina?” Brianne cried out

“I’m right hear sweetheart” the brunette murmured “come back to me, come on open eyes, it’s just a bad dream” 

“Regina” Brianne cried out a second time sitting bolt upright breathing rapidly, hair sticking to her forehead and eyes wide with terror, as she watched Regina saw the younger woman’s eyes begin to focus and knew that she was finally coming too.

“Hey there” she smiled

“Regina” Brianne whispered turning to face the brunette blinking back tears 

“it’s okay” Regina soothed pulling her into a hug “please don’t cry” 

The blonde briefly buried her face in Regina’s shoulder before taking a shuddering breath and slowly pulling away from the embrace having regained her composure “I’m okay now” she whispered not looking entirely convinced that she believed it. 

“that’s it” Regina continued to soothe gently coaxing Brianne back into bed stroking her hair while humming a sweet tune as she done a hundred times for Henry in the past, a single tear escaped from the blondes eyes as she flashed back to scene where she was sat how Regina was now stroking her little sisters hair as she soothed her off to sleep and now here she was eyes drooping as Regina brought the same comfort to her, chasing her demon’s away.


	7. The Return

Regina lay in bed watching as the clock changed from five thirty to five thirty-one, it was early, even for her, but she was wide awake and knew that there would be no more sleeping this morning, but despite the early hour and getting up in the night to soothe Brianne, having not been plagued by her own nightmares, she had had her most restful sleep in a long time and she felt incredibly rejuvenated for it.

Stretching she rolled over and stared at the ceiling allowing her thoughts to wander, as she went over in her mind everything that had happened during the past weekend, It had started normally enough, her and Henry at home after a hard week at work and school, then ended with a temporary lodger, a turn of events that she definitely hadn’t seen coming, but one that she couldn’t say that she was entirely unhappy about. 

Unable to lay about any longer Regina threw off her duvet, swung her legs over the side of her bed and stood up, quietly exiting the room she padded down the hallway to check on her guest. Poking her head around the guest room door she smiled as her eyes fell upon the sleeping woman, a mess of golden hair tumbled over Brianne’s pillow surrounding her head like a halo, she looked peaceful, younger somehow like all her worries had left her and she appeared to be smiling. A warm glow spread across Regina’s chest as she pulled the door closed again and headed back to her room.

She had plenty of time before she had to leave for work so she opted for nice hot soak in the bath over a shower this morning, laying low in the water she closed her eyes and let out a sigh as her shoulders sank into the hot water sending tingles throughout her body and making her feel totally relaxed, she stayed like that until the water started to cool then pulling the plug she went back into her bedroom to get dressed and apply her make-up for the day.

She was met by a somewhat amusing scene when she walked into the lounge a short while later having been attracted by the sound of the television, Brianne who must have woken up while Regina was in the bath and ventured downstairs was sat in front of the television, way closer than necessary a look of wonder mingled with fear on her face as she reached out and tapped gently on the screen.

“What’s wrong?” the brunette asked startling the blonde 

“There are tiny people trapped in there” Brianne replied tapping on the screen with her finger before looking up at Regina eyes full of concern “I sat down” she waved towards the chair behind her “and they just appeared, we have to help them, how do we get them out?”

“we don’t” Regina chuckled “they aren’t really stuck in there” she added hastily upon seeing the look of alarm on the blondes face, “It’s called a television” she continued It’s like a picture but it moves and talks, I don’t watch it much myself but Henry likes it, look he left the remote in the chair you must have sat on it by mistake, that’s why it came on” she explained, pointing the remote at the tv and starting to flick through the channels, Brianne looked back and forth between Regina holding the remote and the tv intrigued, “Come on why don’t you see if you can find something you like while I fix us something for breakfast” Regina smiled warmly holding the remote out towards Brianne with a nod of reassurance, taking it the blonde settled onto the sofa and cautiously began to press the buttons that the brunette had showed her, satisfied that Brianne was occupied and comfortable Regina excused herself to the kitchen.

Setting her coffee machine she left it to brew, pouring out two bowls of muesli while she waited, smiling to herself as the memory of Brianne’s first interaction with a television swam at the forefront of her memory, it wasn’t the first time that something of this nature had occurred in fact it was proving to be a fairly common occurrence among those who had arrived with Hyde, having not been a part of the original curse they weren’t familiar with this world so there were many new things to see and adjust to, having lived in the town hall for a short while Brianne would already have become somewhat accustomed to some of the appliance’s in this world but unless she had actively sought out the television room that had been installed for the refugees enjoyment, while they lodged in the town hall, which she evidently hadn’t, she wouldn’t have seen a television before.

A hissing sound indicated that their coffee was ready interrupting the mayors thoughts and bringing her back to reality, as a tinkling of jouful laughter filtered through from the lounge, Normally Regina didn’t allow any meals in the lounge but she couldn’t find it her heart to drag the blonde away from whatever show she was enjoying so much, so loading a tray with the coffee’s and cereal she made an exception, just for today. 

She placed a bowl and a cup on the table in front of Brianne, before taking a seat on the sofa next to her and slowly munched her way through her muesli as her eyes flitted between the blondes laughing face and the cartoon that she was watching. A big part of Regina wished that she could just call in sick and stay home, she had no desire to leave the house today, but she knew that she had too, today they were sending Simba home and she would need to be there to help the others, Simba’s kingdom and maybe even his mothers life depended on them getting him and his family back as soon as possible, they just couldn’t afford to delay his families return and her inexplicable desire to stay in Brianne’s company didn’t even come close to being a good enough excuse to delay their return. So it was a heavy sigh that the mayor rose from the sofa a little while later, loaded the dishes into the dishwasher, showed Brianne how to call her office if she needed anything and bade her farewell, promising that she would return for lunch. 

She arrived at her office to find Emma and Zelena already there waiting for her, 

“Morning sis” Zelena greeted cheerfully holding a cup of coffee from grannies out towards her which she gratefully accepted, “lets, get ready to do this thing”

“I’ve been looking over everything and for this particular portal I think we are gonna need to be near the mines” Emma interrupted rolling out some plans of the town, “thanks to the fairy dust that is still in the mines the wands should be more powerful there and we may need that extra boost, because you were right Regina” she said looking directly into the brunettes eyes “these Pride Lands, are further away than we’ve ever tried to send someone before so opening the portal here” Emma tapped on the markings that indicted where the mines were on the map “will give us our best chance of success, we just need to get everything prepared there to open the portal at noon, we’ll want to be close the mines but not directly above them, last thing we want is for them to collapse while we are stood above them” she concluded looking at others expectantly 

“okay” Regina continued brusquely “I’ll collect the amulet from my vault, Zelena you can contact Simba and make sure you have the scroll that Simba needs to activate the stone and Emma you should go and ask Blue for the wands, she likes you the most, and we’ll all meet back here at half ten, I’ll take Simba and his family to the mines in my car and you two can make your own way there” she said with a suggestive twirl of her hand.

“sounds like a plan to me” the Emma agreed “I’ll head over to convent now, see you in a couple of hours” she finished exiting the room.

“I guess I should be going too” Zelena said following Emma’s lead “better make sure Simba and his wife are ready to go” and with that she too exited the room, leaving Regina who suspected that Simba and his family were already more than ready to leave alone in the room, but she didn’t object she was glad that this morning’s meeting had been over so quickly, and resisting the urge to pop back home to check on Brianne she twirled her wrist again this time disappearing in cloud of purple smoke and reappearing seconds later in her vault.

Taking the pendant from its secure place she marvelled again at her sisters genius as she held the gem watching it shine like a ruby as it caught the light and not for the first time she felt a wave of sadness at all the years she had missed out on growing up with her sister and not really knowing her how sisters should know each other, she tried not to feel angry at Cora after all she had done the right thing in the end and returned their stolen memories to them, and in spite of everything that she had done to her Regina had still loved her mother and had sought her approval right up until the end, but the woman had taken so much from her, that she couldn’t help but feel a little resentful of her. Snapping out of her moment of contemplation Regina dropped the pendant into her jacket pocket returned herself to her office and picking up the still steaming cup of coffee that Zelena had left for her, she sat behind her desk taking a sip as she waited for the others to return.

Zelena was first to arrive with Simba, Nala and Kiara in tow, the saviour came running in red faced and out of breath almost ten minutes later “Sorry, I’m late” she gasped holding her side as she fought to regain control of her breathing “and don’t look at me like that” she said in response to Regina’s raised eyebrow, “somehow Blue heard about that Ruby thing that Zelena made, and she just kept asking questions, but I got them” Emma finished holding three wands up triumphantly.

“right” the brunette replied words dripping with sarcasm “so tell me saviour, what exactly possessed you to run back here when you could have just oh I don’t know….” Regina flicked her wrist disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke and reappearing inches I front of Emma a second later making her jump,

“I thought I still had time to drive back okay” Emma defended herself shifting awkwardly under the scrutiny of the brunettes glare “and I could hardly just leave the car in the middle of the street once I was on my way back could I? and……………Look I’m sorry I was rushing and I just didn’t think about it” the blonde confessed looking down at her feet.

“Let’s just get this done, we don’t have much time” Regina replied rolling her eyes and leading the way out of her office, five minutes later with Simba and his family secure in her car the mayor pulled out of the parking lot, looking in her rear view mirror just in time to see two clouds one of white and the other of green smoke dissipating behind her.

When she pulled in at the mines Emma and Zelena were already waiting for them wands in hand as expected, what wasn’t expected however was Blue’s presence, the fairy pulled Regina to one side the second she had stepped out of her car, “Regina are you sure that this gem of Zelena’s is really safe, it’s a very powerful object to entrust into the hands of an amateur?” she got straight to point a look of worry on her face 

“Zelena assures me it’s safe and I trust her, I’ll ask her to tell you all about it later” the mayor replied “now if you’ll excuse me I need to go over a few things with the family before we can start, and we only have twenty minutes before we need to open the portal” Blue still looked unconvinced but she nodded and didn’t object any further when Regina turned away from her and walked back towards the family who were huddled together a short distance away from Emma and Zelena.

“don’t worry we’ll have you back home in no time” Regina assured them “we’ve done this lots of times now” she smiled at them reaching into her pocket and pulling the pendant out “This is what’s going to draw Taka’s power out of him” she continued, holding it up for them to see, I just have to put it around your neck if you’ll allow me, and Zelena will hand you a scroll with three words on just before you step through the portal you just have to recite the words when you meet your uncle to activate the stone, once it’s completed its job it will disappear from around your neck and reappear safe and secure back here, where you’ll never have to worry about it again” she smiled reassuringly, 

Simba nodded as she lifted the chain over his head, “I really can’t thank you all enough for this” he said tucking the pendant under his shirt and out of sight before taking hold of his family’s hands.

“the pleasure is ours” Regina replied looking at her watch “ten to twelve, get ready it’s time to begin” she smiled heading over to the clearing that Emma had deemed safe.

Together Emma, Zelena and Regina began to chant, each pointing a wand at the clearing, swirling lights began to appear as the portal opened in front of them far too small for the family to enter, beads of sweat began to form on Regina’s forehead as she and the others pushed as hard as they could trying to force the portal open further, but barely managing to get it open more than a few more inches, it wasn’t just the distance but something powerful seemed to be blocking their way, the realisation that they were going to fail hit Regina just as the portal suddenly and inexplicably grew rapidly, “Now!” Regina shouted to the family, unsure of how long that they would be able to hold this portal that was constantly fighting to close again open, Simba, his wife and daughter started to walk towards the swirling lights, as they passed between Regina and her sister, Zelena dropped the tiny scroll into a leather pouch that Simba was wearing securing the clasp with her magic as she did so, thus ensuring that it wouldn’t be lost in the portal and the three of them held their wands steady continuing to chant as the family stepped into the light and disappeared, the portal closed instantly behind them, completely exhausted and unable to stand anymore Regina, Emma and Zelena all collapsed to their knees “good luck” Regina whispered to the empty space in front of her as she pulled herself back to her feet, it was only then that she spotted Blue a short distance away doing the same thing and she realised for the first time why the portal had suddenly opened the way it did, Blue had stepped in at the last second, the power of the fourth wand combined with the ones that they had been using had briefly blown through the magic that had been blocking them, giving Simba and his family enough time to get through. 

Nodding her acknowledgement and thanks in Blues direction Regina straightened up brushed herself off and made her way over to, the fairy handing the wand back to her, the others quickly followed suit, then leaving Zelena to explain the workings of her Ruby to Blue, the mayor headed back towards her car, Emma hot on her heels, “I don’t suppose you’d gimme a lift back to the town hall would ya” the blonde asked boldly as Regina pulled the drivers door open, stopping to look at back at Emma as she contemplated her request, “It’s just I channelled a lot into opening that portal I think I need to recharge my batteries a bit before I can ya know” Emme admitted sheepishly, flurrying in her wrist in the same manner that Regina did whenever she transported herself somewhere magically. 

“Just get in Emma” Regina responded rolling her eyes as she slid into her own seat behind the steering wheel pulling the door closed behind her “what about you two” she called through the window towards Zelena and Blue, do you need a lift back into town too?” 

“We’ll be fine thanks sis, we’re going to walk and talk” Zelena called back “but take these” she said walking over to the car and passing two small, smooth, very ordinary looking pebbles through the window, they may have looked very ordinary but from the second they made contact with her skin Regina knew they were anything but, she could feel Zelena’s magic thrumming through them “give one to Emma” Zelena instructed and the brunette immediately complied “these will let us know the second the amulet returns” the red head explained “they’ll be able to sense when its back” she continued “and when they do they’ll react to alert you, you’ll know when they do and we’ll all meet at the vault to make sure it’s completely secure” she concluded tossing another one towards Blue, “you too” she said looking at the fairy as she caught it, “Luckily I made a spare, I had feeling that I might need it, see you soon Sis, Emma” Zelena inclined her head slightly in the direction of the Mercedes before turning away and heading back towards town on foot with Blue, talking avidly as she went. Regina turned the key in the ignition firing the engine into life and passed by them a few seconds later, with the saviour sat beside her quietly turning her pebble over in her hands. 

Dropping Emma off at the town hall a short while later the brunette headed home alone for lunch. The musical sound of happy laughter met Regina’s ears the second that she crossed the thresh hold and she instantly felt the tension leave her shoulders as she headed towards the lounge where she found Brianne sitting in the same spot that she had left her laughing at a different cartoon, the blonde turned and smiled brightly at her and it was as if she had never left home that morning. 

Warmth radiating through her Regina returned the smile before moving into the kitchen where she was joined moments later by a still beaming Brianne, “you’re back” the blonde stated happily taking a slice of cucumber from the chopping board that Regina was using, the brunette batted her hand away and continued to chop, loading wraps with salad as she went and topping them off with cold chicken and mayo from the fridge before rolling them up and pushing one towards Brianne who made quick work of it sighing in appreciation as she finished licking the mayo from her fingers, feeling her cheeks suddenly heat up Regina hastily moved from the kitchen island taking their dishes with her as turned her back on the blonde and tried to regain her composure, what was going on with her. 

Dishes loaded into the dishwasher the brunette straightened up, took a couple of yoghurts from the fridge, grabbed a couple of small spoons from the cutlery drawer and turned back to face the blonde, relief flooding through her when the blush didn’t creep back over cheeks, smiling she placed one of the yoghurts and spoons in front of Brianne and reclaimed her seat across the table from the blonde who watched as she peeled back the lid on top of her dessert and followed suit, “I’ve got to go back to work for a bit after this” she said nodding towards her yoghurt “but I’ll try and get out early If I can, maybe I could show you around town a bit more and we could finish with dinner at Grannies, what do you think?” 

“yes please” Brianne smiled nodding eagerly eyes shining with excitement,

“well I’d better get going then” Regina returning the smile cleared away their dessert things before heading towards the front door “the sooner I get back to work, the sooner I’ll be able to leave again” she said shrugging on her jacket and saying goodbye as she left. 

Arriving back at the office Regina got straight to work documenting that days, activities while they were fresh in her mind, as she always did once someone had been returned to another world or relocated within the town, a little over an hour later she locked the file on Simba and his family into her desk drawer, hoping that she would be able to file it away properly very soon, their story hadn’t quite finished playing out yet, she needed to wait for Zelena’s amulet to return before she could complete her documentation and file it away with the others. Then she cast a brief glance at her in tray, picking up the letters resting on the top and running her silver letter opener across the them, promptly discarding two of them back onto the top of her tray as she established that there was nothing in either of them that required her immediate attention that day, and dropping the third, a piece of junk mail into the shredder along with envelopes she looked around once more before deciding that this would be good time to finish up for the day.

Gathering her things, Regina headed out of the office, “I’m finishing up early for the day” she told her receptionist on her way past “you can go home now too if you like” she continued “and don’t worry you’ll still be paid for the rest of day” she called back over her shoulder just as the door swung closed behind her. 

A short while later she was hurrying up the steps in front of her house, making her way through her house, she found Brianne sitting at the kitchen island sipping orange juice from a tall glass, the blonde was dressed in the same outfit that she had wearing when Regina had first met her and raring to go.  
Making a mental note to take Brianne shopping for some more clothes over the weekend the mayor led her house guest outside and they made their way back into town on foot.

Reaching the town Regina began to show Brianne around, stopping to tell her about some places like Mr Golds and taking her in to actually look inside others like the ice cream parlour where she treated the very excited woman to her first ever ice cream cone, Brianne had looked at the different flavours in awe before settling on a mint choc chip one with a chocolate flake, “mmm” she said as she got her first taste “this may be the best thing I’ve ever eaten” she smiled as she relished every mouthful of it, but never throughout the tour did her face light up as much as it did when they took a stroll in the woods, “I love the woods” she declared happily, eyes shining as she looked around at Regina and grabbed hold of the brunettes hand eagerly leading her onwards, Regina for her part didn’t pull away and happily allowed herself to be led, she found the blondes enthusiasm and excitement to be both endearing and contagious, “being in the woods always makes me feel so close to Boe” Brianne continued deeply breathing in the aromas that surrounded her, “Thank-you so much for today Regina, you’re the best” she enthused suddenly turning and pulling Regina into a tight squeeze and planting a quick peck on her cheek, the brunette was glad that the cold air had already turned her cheeks pink as she felt the heat of a blush rising in them. 

Looking at her watch to distract herself Regina saw that it was fast approaching five o clock, “we should start making our way to Grannies now” she said looking at Brianne “it’s almost tea time”

“Brilliant, because I’m famished” Brianne replied following behind the brunette as she turned to walk in the direction on the diner. 

Grannies as always was warm and welcoming, enticing aroma’s filled their nostrils as soon as they entered Regina smiled as she heard Brianne’s stomach grumble loudly, and she led the blonde over to a table near the window that she noticed Henry and Emma were already occupying, “mind if we join you?” she asked Emma sitting down before she had received reply

“sure” Emma smiled indicating towards the seat next to their son, that the mayor now occupied “help yourself” Brianne hovered next to the table unsure of what to make of the interaction between the two women,

“It’s okay” Regina reassured her knowing that Emma was totally fine with them joining her and Henry “you can sit down” looking at the brunette Brianne gave a small nod and sat in the seat across from her friend, next to Emma as Regina picked up the menu and began to read what the diner had to offer.

Brianne ordered a burger, fries and onion rings the same as Emma and Henry, while Regina went with a chicken and pasta dish, the four of them settled into comfortable conversation while they waited for their meals, Emma watched curiously as Regina and Brianne stole glances at one another while the other wasn’t looking, Regina she thought seemed happier, lighter somehow, than she had in a long time, it was wonderful to see, but she couldn’t help but wonder what It was about this woman that had bought about this change in her friend, the brunette hadn’t even asked Emma if she had found out anything about Brianne since she had asked her to check her out a few days earlier and that was unusual for the Mayor who was not exactly renowned for her patience and would normally have chased Emma up about it several times now.

“hiya” Ruby interrupted Emma’s train of thought, cheerfully taking drinks from the tray that was balancing on her hand and placing one in front of each of them, strawberry milkshake for Henry and Brianne, vanilla for Emma and a latte for Regina “nice to see you out of the hospital” she said addressing Brianne “oh you were asleep when I popped by” she explained seeing the blondes confused frown “I was bringing Regina some breakfast, so how are you feeling now”

“much better thanks” Brianne replied expression brightening “Regina’s been taking great care of me” she added smiling radiantly 

“I’m sure she has” Ruby giggled, waggling her eyebrows suggestively at the mayor

“not like that” Regina retorted feeling the heat rise in her cheeks again, and noting that it was suddenly feeling uncomfortably hot in the diner “don’t pay any attention to her” she said addressing the renewed look of confusion on Brianne’s face “she’s trying to be funny and failing miserably” the brunette sniped

“Ruby Lucas” Granny called from the kitchen before Ruby had a chance to retort “I am not paying you to stand around and gossip with the customers all evening, now I’d very much appreciate it if you came and collected these meals before they go cold!”

“alright I’m coming” Ruby called back, but her eyes were still shining mischievously when she returned with the first two of their meals moments later, scurrying off to fetch the rest as soon as she had placed them in front of Henry and Regina, “just give me a shout if you need anything else” the waitress told them and she moved to clear the plates from a recently vacated table a short distance away.

The little group fell into a comfortable silence as they all tucked into their meals, a silence that was periodically broken by a loud slurp of milkshake from Henry for which Regina had reprimanded him, reminding him to watch his manners and for which he had subsequently rather sheepishly apologized, and groans of appreciation that came from Brianne each time she bit into her burger anew “I’m sorry” she blushed as the others cast looks of amusement in her direction “these just taste so good, I cant help it…...” she trailed off taking a sip of her milkshake and groaning again.

Dessert Brianne thought was even better than the main, she, Emma and Henry had all indulged in a piece of Grannies homemade chocolate cake, with a generous portion of custard, while Regina who had initially declined any dessert had at Henry’s and Emma’s insistence agreed to a small slice of Grannies apple pie, and she had to admit that it was good, it tasted almost as good as her own apple turnovers, despite her initial reluctance to have dessert she found that she enjoyed it immensely and polished it off quickly.

By the time they had all finished it was pitch black outside and the temperature had dropped considerably so Emma had offered Regina and Brianne a lift home, Regina had been appalled by the idea of getting into Emma’s yellow bug but had agreed to the offer none the less pulling the front seat forward so that Henry and Brianne could squeeze into the back before returning it into its usual position and slipping into it.

“I cannot believe I’m allowing you to take me anywhere in this yellow tin can” Regina griped as Emma pulled away from the diner

“Well you can always get out and walk home” Emma countered feeling protective of her little car

“Yes well, don’t think that the thought hasn’t crossed my mind” the brunette retorted adjusting herself in the seat “and what is that god awful rattling noise? It sounds like the engine could drop out at any second, are you sure this thing is safe for our son to travel in?” she asked genuine concern her tone now as she thought of Henry’s safety.

“It might not be as smooth as what your used to Regina, it’s no Mercedes but there is nothing wrong with my bug, now quit complaining or I’ll pull over and turf you out now” Emma replied lightly “don’t worry” she added “Henry’s perfectly safe with me” she tried to reassure the brunette

“fine” the Mayor grumbled slumping back in her seat, as a peal of laughter sounded from her right, “I’m glad you find my obvious discomfort so funny saviour” Regina frowned 

“its not that” Emma replied cheerfully “it’s just nice to see you getting back to your old self, I’ve missed you and grumpiness aside you seem happier just lately” 

Whatever Regina had been expecting Emma to say it wasn’t that, she was so taken aback that she barely managed an audible thanks before watching out the window in silence until Emma pulled up in front of her house. “Thanks” she said as she got out and pulled the seat forward to release Brianne and Henry from the back, “I’ll see you soon” she promised Henry pulling him into her warm embrace and giving him a gentle squeeze 

“night mom” he replied squeezing her back “I love you”

“I love you to Henry” she said looking him in the eye as she gently brushed her thumb across his cheek wiping away the lipstick mark that she had left behind when she kissed him as they pulled out of the hug. “Here, take this” she continued taking twenty dollars out her purse and handing it to Henry “get yourself some new comics next time you’re in town”

“thanks mom, you’re the best” Henry enthused pulling his mother into another quick embrace 

“no its you that’s the best Henry” Regina told him sincerely, “and you always will be” she finished smiling warmly at him,

“okay kid, let’s get moving before this, turns into a weep fest” Emma teased snapping them out of the moment, “night guys” she nodded in Regina and Brianne’s direction, “see you tomorrow Regina” she finished as Henry pulled the car door closed behind him, Regina and Brianne watched and waved, until they were out of sight before turning to walk up the driveway an into the mayors mansion.

Kicking her shoes off in the foyer Regina excused herself and went to take a quick shower, Brianne followed suit the two of them meeting again in the kitchen a little while later pyjama clad with damp hair tumbling over their shoulders and in Brianne’s case down her back. Regina took two large mugs down from the cupboard and began to heat some milk in a saucepan, adding several heaped spoonful’s of luxury hot chocolate once it was hot enough, once the chocolatey contents of the pan were poured inside the mugs she added some of the squirty cream and miniature marshmallows that Henry and Emma loved so much on theirs to Brianne’s, having noticed that the blonde had sweet tooth she was sure that she would enjoy those toppings too and she wasn’t wrong. Brianne eagerly accepted the drink almost burning her tongue on the contents in her impatience, she drained her mug in what must have been record time, she could give Emma a run for her money Regina thought and that was saying something, the brunette sipped hers much more delicately only managing half before taking the mugs to the sink and pouring the rest away. Behind her she could hear Brianne yawning at the kitchen island “time for bed, I think” Regina said turning around to see the blonde nodding in agreement as she tried to stifle a second big yawn that had escaped from her lips and being contagious as they are an equally big yawn escaped from Regina straight afterwards.

The two women sleepily padded up the stairs together, bade each other goodnight on the upper landing and disappeared into their own bedrooms, sinking beneath their blankets they both fell asleep almost instantly. A few hours later Regina was once again pulled from her slumber by Brianne’s muffled cries as nightmares plagued her dreams, padding down the hall she gently knocked as she always did before letting herself into the room to soothe the sobbing woman within, Brianne clung to her unable to speak as sobs wracked through her body, “its okay” Regina whispered “you’re safe, you’re safe” she repeated rocking the blonde in her arms until the sobbing subsided, Brianne nuzzled into the brunette’s hair as her breathing slowed, she could smell the now familiar scent of apples in her hair as she relaxed into her arms.

Regina momentarily stiffened as she felt the blondes warm breathe caress her neck sending goosebumps coursing over her skin and making the tiny hairs stand up on the back of her neck, If the blonde noticed anything amiss she didn’t indicate that she had in anyway, instead, if possible she nuzzled deeper into her neck and Regina fully relaxed into the embrace planting a gentle kiss atop Brianne’s head as the blonde closed her eyes and began to drift back off to sleep. A few minutes later Regina gently lay the now peacefully sleeping woman back on her pillow, tucked her in and backed out of the room.

As soon as she re-entered her own room she noticed that something strange was happening, something was glowing bright red and vibrating enthusiastically on her bedside table in front of her digital alarm clock which current displayed two forty-seven am, curiously she moved closer to the strange vibrating object that was causing a loud rattling noise as it vibrated on the side, what in world was it and where had it come from?  
It only when she was sat on the edge of the bed watching it with interest and debating what to do with it that her thoughts wandered to her sister and she suddenly realised what it was, The pebble that Zelena had given her after they had returned Simba and his family, she had put the little stone there before she went to sleep and totally forgotten about it, this she thought reaching out for pebble as further realisation dawned on her must mean that the amulet had returned, the second her hand made contact with it, the rock stilled and lost its glow but not before it burned her palm causing her to yell out and drop it, she continued to curse as it burned a small hole in the silk throw that it had landed on “overkill much Zelena” she muttered under her breath as she cautiously reached out and poked the now cool pebble, concluding that it was now safe to hold she picked it up and placed it back in front of her clock, then waved a hand over the throw fixing the hole instantly before standing up dressing herself with another wave of her hand, then after casting a final disdainful glare at the now innocent looking rock she grabbed hold of it and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke reappearing simultaneously with the green cloud of smoke that surrounded her sister in her vault a few seconds later.

“What the hell was that” she demanded immediately throwing the rock in her sisters direction “and what is that she asked” pointing at what appeared to be a green bubble floating around Zelena’s head 

“yes well I may have gone a little overboard with pebbles alert system” the red head deftly caught the little stone and looked away sheepishly 

“A little overboard!” Regina fumed “That thing almost burned my flesh off”

“I’m sorry sis” the red head continued “are you okay, do you need me to heal you?”

“I’m fine” Regina replied “so what’s that thing” she asked pointing at the bubble again curiosity outweighing her annoyance, 

“that my dear sister is my magical baby monitor, come and see” Zelena beckoned grinning broadly at her own genius as Regina came to stand next to her. Looking into the bubble the brunette could see her niece sleeping peacefully in her crib, she could even here soft noises coming from her as she slept undisturbed, “the sounds on one way” Zelena explained so she won’t be disturbed by us, but if she wakes I can turn it both ways so that she can hear me or I can bring her to me or myself to her in seconds” 

“it’s brilliant” Regina smiled as she and Zelena continued to watch the sleeping baby in the bubble until Emma closely followed by Blue entered the vault a few minutes later and they suddenly remembered why they were all here in the early hours of the morning.

“well?” Emma asked and they all looked round together at the wooden plinth that Zelena had created in the middle of the room the day before, a glass dome had now appeared over the top of it and underneath it resting on top of what was once an empty velvet cushion the red amulet that Zelena had created lay, it might have been unchanged except that when they lent in close enough they could see a tiny tornado of magic spinning in its core that wasn’t there before.


	8. Power Outage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of longer chapter, I hope I've done it justice and it doesn't drag, in my mind we are a little over half way through this story now, Im thinking that there may be around 13 chapters in total, I'm thinking that over the next couple of chapters Regina and Brianne will become closer and their relationship will continue to develop, then something else will be revealed about Brianne that could help answer some questions for Regina.

Blue eyed the tiny tornado suspiciously “what happens if that thing gets out” she asked

“Nothing, because it’s never getting out” Zelena replied clapping her hands together triumphantly “It’s worked perfectly” 

Blue didn’t look at all convinced “metaphorically speaking then?” she asked, “what happens if that thing gets out?”

“Well” Zelena rolled her eyes as she continued “ its locked now so theoretically there is only one way that, that could possibly get out and that is if someone were to say those three little words that were on the scroll that I gave too Simba while they were standing near it, if that were to happen and that got loose, there is no telling how big it would grow or what damage it would do, but one things for sure, it would probably make quick work of tearing this town apart and if someone were to try and absorb the magic well let’s just say that, that might not be very pretty either, our best hope would be if Taka were nearby as it would likely just return to its original user as soon as it sensed they were nearby without causing any destruction, but I wouldn’t want to be here if that happened either because that is some powerful magic and he would be one pissed off magic man if he was ever reunited with it. But no one knows those words except for me, Simba will have destroyed his copy by now and even if he hasn’t we still have nothing to worry about, Taka doesn’t even know about this place and even if he did he has no way of getting here and he’s the only with anything to gain from releasing it, plus I’m working on finding a safe way to release it into the hemisphere without causing any chaos in the process, so hopefully we’ll be able to get rid of it completely soon, hey you can help me if you like” she concluded turning to face Blue who looked a little pale but slowly nodded non the less.

“right then” Regina interrupted “I don’t know about the rest of you but I’d quite like to get a few more hours sleep before I have to get up for work, “we’ve seen that it’s back and secure so how about we all get out of here now” she was met with nods of agreement and one by one they all disappeared, reappearing in their retrospective homes.

Regina reappeared in her kitchen so that she could grab herself a glass of water to take up to bed with her, she stopped briefly to listen at Brianne’s door and was happy to be greeted by a silence that she hoped meant that the woman inside was sleeping soundly, a gentle tap and a quick peek around the door confirmed her suspicions, with a fond smile in the blondes direction she retreated back out into the hallway quietly pulling the door closed behind her and padded towards her own room, where she magically changed back into her pyjama’s and climbed back into bed, falling into a dreamless sleep the second that her head hit the pillow.

xoxoxo

Groaning Regina groped for the alarm clock silencing its incessant beeping, blinked, looked around bleary eyed, then having no desire to get up yet she closed them again and snuggled back into the depths of her cosy duvet, she hadn’t actually meant to doze back off but doze off she did, consequently she was running considerably late when she woke a little over an hour later, horrified she stumbled out of bed almost falling flat on her face as she did, rushed through her bathroom routine at breakneck speed and opting to use her magic to finish getting herself ready for work she waved hands in the air, she knew even before she looked down at her still pyjama clad self that hadn’t worked, alarmed she tried again this time focusing extra hard, her magic had never failed her before, the second time it still seemed off, like it faltered or something but it worked and she didn’t have time to question it right now if it continued to be a problem she’d have to look further into later, now she was in a rush.

Racing down the stairs she quickly made breakfast for Brianne who was back to laughing at cartoons in the lounge, Regina longed to stay home today and not just because she wanted to hear more of that joyful laughter but also because she felt oddly drained today, but tiredness had never stopped her turning up for work before and it wouldn’t start today. A quick glance at the clock on the kitchen wall told her that it was almost a quarter to ten she really needed to leave, thank goodness for magic she thought as she called into to say goodbye to Brianne informing her that her breakfast was ready in the kitchen and she would be back for lunch then she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

That’s weird she thought when the smoke cleared and she was still stood in her kitchen as opposed to her office which is where she should have now been, what is going on with my magic today she wandered starting to feel more than a little alarmed when she tried again and this time nothing happened at all, it was like her magic had just disappeared, she couldn’t even feel it anymore and without it she suddenly felt extremely vulnerable, not knowing what else to do she rang in to ask her receptionists to hold her meetings that day, then called Emma.

“you aren’t the only one” Emma informed her, when Regina had explained what had happened “I was actually abouts to call you when you called me, mines gone too” 

“What!, oh no Emma this can’t be good” the brunette sighed,

“hey, you don’t suppose that this has anything to do with Zelena’s magic draining ruby thing, do you?” the saviour asked 

“It had better not have” the mayor replied through gritted teeth “but as I don’t have any better ideas, I’ll call my sister and we’ll meet at my vault in half an hour” the blonde agreed, and they said brief goodbyes.  
Regina had barely hung up when her phone started ringing she rolled her eyes as she saw that Blue was calling she really didn’t have the time or the desire to discuss Blues concerns over Zelena’s little invention especially now that she had some reservations about it herself but it was precisely because of those reservations that she found herself entertaining a conversation with the fairy, maybe she thought Blue could help them figure out this little problem of theirs.

As it transpired Blue had the same problem but none of the other fairies seemed to be affected which was something, if Zelena’s stone was stealing magic it appeared that it was only stealing it from those who had been within a close proximity to it in which case they would have to ensure that no other magic wielding beings got near it while they figured out how to get their magic back out without letting loose the little tornado spinning around inside in the process. Hanging up with Blue having invited the fairy to meet her and Emma at the vault she finally turned her attention to calling her sister. 

She called three times before Zelena answered which was very unusual for the red head who usually answered within the first few rings. Even more unusual was the harassed tone with which she spoke and the echoing screams of baby Robyn in the background who was usually such a content baby, Regina had never heard her little niece cry like that before and the sound caused her brow to crease with concern

“Bloody hell Regina” Zelena frantically bellowed down the phone, “How did you do this without magic? The nappies alone, and she won’t stop crying and I mean usually I just magic something up for her to watch floating, flick of a wrist her nappies clean and the bottles ready, but now it’s taking so damn long to do anything, I’ve been trying to find time to call you all morning but I just haven’t had the chance, who knew that babies were so demanding ” she huffed

Regina couldn’t help but roll her eyes a little at that “you’ve lost your magic too then” the brunette stated

“Whatever gave you that idea dear sister” Zelena retorted sarcastically, as baby Robyn’s cries continued to rise and fall in the background, “So we share this little problem then, aren’t we good sisters, mother would be proud” the red head sniped, her frustration evident in the strained tone of her voice.

“Not just me, Emma and Blue too” Regina explained

“Great so I suppose you all think my ruby is to blame, buts it not you know, this,” Zelena continued “this is something different” 

“The thought had crossed our minds” Regina admitted “Well can you blame us” she defended when she heard Zelena huff, “the thing was made to literally drain magic from magic users” she continued “and here we all are apparently drained of magic, Look we are going to meet at my vault in twenty minutes, I’ll call Belle and ask her to meet us there so that she can take the baby while we try and figure this whole mess out” 

“fine” Zelena agreed “but it’s not my stone, you’ll see” and with that the line went dead the red head had cut her off, sighing Regina rubbed her temples where a headache was beginning to ebb and dialled Belles number, the younger woman quickly agreed to meet them at the vault so that just left Regna to make her way there.

Turning around she was startled to see Brianne sat on the opposite side of the kitchen island quietly munching her way through the bowl of cereal that she had prepared for her, Regina hadn’t heard her come out into the kitchen and had believed the blonde to still be engrossed in cartoons while she was making her phone calls so she had no idea how long Brianne had been in the kitchen or how much she had heard of her dilemma, 

“I need to pop out for a bit” Regina explained quickly regaining her composure 

“I know” the blonde shrugged “I hope you manage to sort your magic problem out” she smiled warmly at Regina who returned the smile with an equally warm one of her own

“Thanks, I’ll try and make it back for lunch okay, but if I don’t make it I’ll send Ruby round with something from the diner, I’ll see you later” she finished and grabbing her keys she left, a few minutes later she was pulling up outside of the cemetery , she was the first to arrive and proceeded to pace impatiently in front of the crypt that acted as an entrance to her vault until the others began to arrive, first came Emma and Belle whom Emma had picked up along the way, then Blue who was looking a little dishevelled, her hair wasn’t quite as pristine as usual so she evidently usually used a little magic when she was making herself presentable to the world, but she had nothing on poor Zelena who arrived a few minutes later, with her wild red hair stuck out all over the place, the baby had clearly spit up down her mother’s back at some point that morning, and she was leaving a trail of things behind her which were falling out of a Robyn’s open baby bag as she walked, Belle raced to collect them relieving Zelena of the bag and zipping it up. Baby Robyn who was strapped in her car seat was still crying or perhaps crying again, little face all screwed up and bright red, Belle having located her pacifier quickly popped it into her little mouth and the crying mercifully ceased immediately.

“Thank goodness for that” Zelena sighed a look of sheer relief crossing her face as she handed the now quiet, content baby over to Belle and bade them farewell before turning to follow the other three down into the vault.

Upon close inspection the stone looked no different than it had the night before, the tiny tornado continued to spin around in its core unchanged. 

“It’s like I already said sis it’s got a sort of lock on it, and the lock is active so nothing can get in and nothing can get out unless someone utters those three little words, so whatever is causing our little power outage it’s not that” Zelena declared 

“Great, now we are going to have to go and talk to the imp for help” Regina glared

“No!” Blue exclaimed horrified by the thought of Rumpelstiltskin knowing that she was without her magic,

“well do you have a better idea?” Regina rounded on the fairy “I don’t like It much either, but it is what it is, so if anyone does have a better idea please share it with the room otherwise I’m going to speak to Gold”

She looked round and waited for someone to speak “I thought not” she sighed turning to leave, closely followed Emma and Zelena,

“actually I’d rather head back to the convent and let the other fairy’s in on our little problem, and I would rather you not mention to Mr Gold that I’m involved with this if you can help it” Blue said

“you mean that you haven’t already told them?” Regina asked incredulously

“please, do you think that my appearance would be anything less than perfect if I had” Blue laughed sprucing her hair “No, I didn’t want to cause a panic over this stone until I knew whether it was responsible for our problem or not”

“Okay do what you have to, we’ll be in contact later and don’t worry we won’t mention you if we don’t need too” the mayor assured continuing to head out of the vault followed by the others, once back above ground Blue parted ways with them heading back to the safety of the convent.

xoxoxoxox

“and that’s it?” Regina asked, relief flooding through her, she wasn’t sure what she was expecting the answer to their problem to be, but whatever it was it was she didn’t think that it would be as simple as this,

“That’s it dearie” Gold confirmed having heard all about their little problem “you’ve simply over exerted yourselves, that last return took it a lot of power, it drained you, but your magics still there you just can’t access it at the moment, I’m afraid that there’s no quick fix for this, you’re just going to have to wait it out, it should start to return within a day or so but when it does I would recommend you limit your uses of it until you are back to full strength, you’ll feel it when you are, after all you wouldn’t want to drain yourselves again unnecessarily now would you” he smiled the hint of maliciousness shining in his eyes he seemed to be enjoying this a little to much,

“and how long will that take?” Regina asked 

“a week give or take a few days” he replied “oh and don’t forget to pass this information on to our little Blue fairy friend your Majesty” he added slyly as they were leaving 

“I’m not even going to ask how you know about Blue’s involvement” Regina replied letting the door swing closed behind her 

“oh I have my sources” Gold said watching through the window as they all clamoured back into the Mayors Mercedes, corners of his mouth curving up into devious grin “Nothing goes on around here without me hearing about it”

xoxoxxoxo. 

Regina put a quick call into Blue, from the car and filled her in minus the part about Gold somehow already knowing about their plight, then she stopped by her office to pick up some paperwork informing her receptionist that she would be working from home for the rest of the week “could you cancel all my meetings for this week, hopefully I’ll be back in on Monday so I’ll rearrange them then” she said on her way out. 

Then dropping the paperwork on the back seat of her car, next to Emma she returned the other two to their own cars outside the cemetery and headed back home.

After exchanging a quick greeting with Brianne who was still laughing at cartoons Regina retreated to her home office to take care of her first port of call. The B n B phone was answered by a rather chipper Ruby who happily fetched Miriam to the phone as Regina requested, “It’s Regina Mills the Mayor here, I’m just calling to give you an update on your return home” she said when the Jolly woman came to the phone, “I’m really sorry to have tell you that due to some unforeseen circumstances there is going to be a slight delay on it” pausing for a moment she listened as the other woman spoke “yes I understand that it’s disappointing and if I could do anything about it, I can assure that I would, as it is we should be able to get you back next week” the brunette explained, rubbing her temples where a pounding was beginning as she paused to listened further “thank-you for your understanding, I’ll be in touch when I know more, goodbye for now” she said ending the call and quietly groaning as the pounding in her head grew.

A glass of water and a couple of aspirin were suddenly placed in front of her, surprised by their appearance she looked up to see Brianne making herself comfortable in a chair on the opposite side of her desk, “thanks” she smiled grimacing a little as she swallowed the tablets, 

“I was going to come in when I realised you were on the phone, I saw you rubbing the sides of your head and every time I see you do that you get two of those white tablets out of the cupboard, so I figured I could go and get some for you” Brianne shrugged answering Regina’s unspoken question

“well thanks” the brunette said again “I really needed them; I don’t suppose you’d like to stay here a little longer would you? Only I’ve just had to tell Miriam that we won’t be able to send her, and the children home this week as planned so Granny will only have that tiny room available for a little while longer” 

“I’d love to” Brianne beamed 

“Great. Now are you ready for some lunch?” Regina asked, the blonde nodded happily, and the two women accompanied each other to the kitchen. 

The rest of the day passed without incident, the Mayor worked for a little longer before deciding to finish early, she called Henry and arranged to meet him the next day for a catch up. She missed him and couldn’t wait until she could have him back home again. After she said goodbye, she popped dinner in the oven and ran upstairs to shed her work clothes, grabbed a quick shower and pulled on a pair of comfy pyjamas. Back downstairs she stopped to check on the dinner before heading into the lounge with a drink in each hand one each for her and Brianne. 

Oh my” the blonde said taking in the brunettes appearance as she walked into the room

“What is it, what’s wrong” Regina asked suddenly feeling incredibly self-conscious,

“Nothing’s wrong” Brianne assured as she stood up and walked towards her, stopping when she was close enough to take one of the drinks from her, and pausing a little longer than necessary once the drink was in hand, eyes flickering around Regina’s face, taking in her wet hair and briefly resting on her lips before coming back up to gaze into her eyes, “It’s just, I’ve never seen you properly without your make-up on before” she whispered “I didn’t realise just how pretty you were underneath it” Regina’s breathe caught and her heart began to race as she saw the blondes hand rising out of the corner of her eye, blue orbs still gazing intensely into her brown ones as she remained frozen to the spot, then unable to hold the gaze any longer the brunette blinked and it seemed to break the spell, the hand that was now over half way up to her face promptly dropped back to the blondes side and flashing her a bright smile Brianne thanked her for the drink and took a quick sip before turning away from her, Regina swallowed, let out the breath that had caught in her throat and followed the blonde settling on the sofa beside her, her heart still beating way too fast. 

The rest of the evening passed companionable enough, Regina occasionally glanced in the blonde’s direction and found herself wondering what would have happened if that hand had reached her face, did she even want something to happen? Or was her imagination just running away from her, what was it about this blonde that had her heart pounding a little faster when she gazed into her eyes, had her holding her breathe when she got close, what was it that drew her to Brianne and made her feel like she already knew her in some way even from when they first met.

She tried not to think about it as they enjoyed dinner together in the kitchen and even managed to fully immerse herself into the book she was reading as she curled up on one end of the sofa while Brianne curled up on the other end watching a movie, she’d been sat like for about an hour when her legs began to cramp, without looking up from her page she stretched them out towards the middle of the sofa tensing and pulling them back a little when her bare feet suddenly came into contact with soft warm skin, looking over the top of her reading glasses she moved her gaze to rest on the blonde whose eyes were still glued to the scene that she was laughing at as it unfolded on the screen she tensed again as warm skin found her bare feet a second time, gaze falling to her feet she saw that Brianne who had also stretched her legs out at some point had her feet resting against hers, relaxing Regina returned her attention to her book, she didn’t know where this was leading but she felt perfectly happy and content as she passed the rest of evening with her feet nestled together with the blondes, and every time Brianne moved a little the brunette felt her heart pitter patter a little faster. 

It was still relatively early when the movie finished, but Brianne yawned widely and turned the t.v off waited patiently for Regina to get to the end of her chapter then told her that she was going to head up to bed early, the brunette not really wanting to stay downstairs alone slipped her bookmark into place, snapped the book shut, folded her glasses up leaving both on the coffee table in front of her and followed the blonde up the stairs, saying a final goodnight as they parted ways at Regina’s door, Brianne planted a light kiss on the brunettes cheek before hurrying off up the hallway to her own room. 

Regina didn’t even bother to set her alarm that night as she settled down to sleep, she didn’t need to go into work the next morning and Henry was still staying over at Emma’s so what would it matter if she ended up oversleeping a little in the morning. Loud cries woke her just after two in the morning, she headed to Brianne’s room and found her in the throes of yet another nightmare, but this time she noted as she soothed the blonde it didn’t seem as intense as previous nights and she was able to calm and resettled her a lot quicker as a result, maybe Regina hoped as she retreated from the room a short while later this would prove to be a turning point for Brianne and she wouldn’t have to suffer every single night for much longer.

It was little after ten when Regina woke up the next morning, the first thing she noticed was the feeling of her magic coursing through her again, It felt like an old friend returning to her, she knew she could have called it to her use if she wanted to her hand even twitched with the temptation of making a fireball just to prove she could but she also felt that she was nowhere near back to full power so she did as Gold had advised and resisted. She had managed without her magic in Storybrooke for over twenty-eight years so she was sure that she could manage again for a few days in the same small town, still she was relieved to feel it back, and no longer felt so vulnerable it was after all her strongest form of defence and there were still some who understandably bore a grudge and might try to seek revenge if they caught wind of the fact that she was without her magic, but she would only use it if it was absolutely necessary until she was back to full strength again.

Stretching she yawned and reached for her mobile quickly calling her sister whom she had received no less than twelve miss calls from in the last ninety minutes, Zelena answered the call on the first ring “Thank god” she greeted her sister “I’m just about going out of my mind” she cried hysterically “My magic returned this morning and I used it but it didn’t work for long” she confessed tone full of regret “I hope this won’t prolong my getting back to full power” she sighed “the fact is I need help little sis, this is all new to me without magic”

“okay, It’s okay” Regina soothed “leave it with me, I’ll try and sort something out, in the meantime just take a few deep breathes and hang on in there, you can do this” she assured before saying goodbye and ending the call immediately calling Belles number afterwards.

“Belle, I could really use your help” she greeted as soon as the younger brunette answered “Zelena’s really struggling without her magic, I know she can learn to look after Robyn without it, she just needs a little help right now, is there any chance you could head over there and stay with her for few days, show her the ropes so to speak? I’d pay you for your time, I’d go myself or have her, here but I have a lot of paperwork to get through so if I can get her the help she needs until this thing is over and still keep up with my work that would be great” she explained

“don’t be silly I’d love to help” Belle replied happily “no payment necessary, I’m glad you asked me, I love baby Robyn let Zelena know that I’ll be right over”

“thanks Belle, you have no idea how grateful I am” Regina told her as they said goodbye, as soon as she had hung up with Belle she called to tell a very relieved Zelena that help was on its way.

Then unceremoniously dumping her phone on her bedside table, she sighed, lay back on her pillows stared at the ceiling and contemplated until nature’s call became so insistent that she could no longer ignore it and she had to run the last few steps to the bathroom to make it on time to relieve herself. Feeling refreshed and a lot more comfortable when she emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later Regina got herself ready for the day, she dressed and applied her make-up as though she were going into work as she always did when she worked from home, she found that it helped her get into the mind set to work when she did so and she was more productive as a result, she explained this to Brianne when she asked if she had decided to go into a work after all when Regina walked into the kitchen a short while later to find the blonde sitting in her usual seat at the kitchen with a bowel of muesli sat in front of her, in front of Regina’s usual seat sat a second bowl of muesli with a bottle of milk next to it,

“you didn’t have to do this” Regina smiled as she took it all in

“you do it for me every morning so I figured it was about time I repaid the favour” Brianne shrugged “I would have made you coffee to, but I don’t know how to use the machine yet” she continued hopefully,

“come on I’ll show you” the brunette chuckled as the blonde jumped up and followed her over to the coffee machine eager as always to learn.

After breakfast Regina excused herself to the study and pulled out Simba’s file to complete it, with all the drama surrounding their little power outage she hadn’t gotten around to submitting the new information about the stone reappearing with its little tornado inside, once that was done she cast it to one side ready to file away when she returned to work on Monday and steadily worked her way through paperwork until one o clock when the increasingly noisy grumblings from her stomach told her that it was time to stop for lunch.

Putting her glasses down on top of her paperwork Regina moved from behind her desk and headed towards the kitchen where she began to put a couple of sandwiches together, she was still buttering the bread when a very chipper Brianne joined her and took a seat while she waited for her food, the two of them made a little small talk as they ate but for the most part they were content to just sit in silence together as they made quick work of their lunch after which Regina returned to her office to work, a little while later she was presented with a cup coffee by a very proud looking Brianne, “I did it” the blonde said stating the obvious “and I ran the cleaning cycle afterwards just like you showed me” she beamed 

“Thanks” Regina replied taking a sip, feeling touched by Brianne’s thoughtfulness “this was lovely of you” 

“your welcome” the blonde smiled turning to leave

“wait” the brunette called to her “please stay and keep me company while I finish this” she invited holding up her cup a little and glancing at the clock “I have to finish up here now anyway, Henry will be here soon”

Brianne happily complied walking back to the desk and dropping into one of the comfy seats across from Regina’s, they were still sitting like that chatting away when the front door opened, and a voice called through the house “mom!” 

“In the office Henry” the brunette called back, 

“are you ready to go” Henry asked as he walked into the room, “Oh hi Brianne” he said spotting the blonde in the chair “how are you doing?”

“I’m good thanks” Brianne replied smiling warmly at Henry as Regina pulled him into her embrace planting a kiss in the middle of his forehead, “let’s go then she smiled, I’ll see you in a couple of hours” she said turning to say goodbye to the blonde before leaving with her son.

“So what do you fancy sweetheart?” Regina asked Henry once they were in the car “Ice-cream from the parlour or something from Grannies?”

“definitely Grannies” Henry replied “I’m glad we’re doing this; I’ve missed you mom”

“I’ve missed you too Henry” the brunette sighed “are you looking forward to coming home next week?” she asked casting a quick smile in his direction before returning her full focus to the road ahead, “I know I’m looking forward to having you back” Henry nodded enthusiastically in agreement, it would be bitter sweet for Regina, her son would be home, but her new found friend whose company she had grown to enjoy so much would be gone, son though would always trump friends and his homecoming would be something to celebrate, “We’ll get your favourite take out on your first day back” she smiled as they pulled up in front of Grannies. Once inside they chose a seat and Henry chose pancakes with syrup, blueberries and whipped creamed on top and a hot chocolate with cinnamon, Regina didn’t usually let him have that much sugar in one sitting but today she decided treat him and let him indulge, she chose a small slice of apple pie and a latte for herself and asked Grannie to box up a piece of chocolate cake for her to take away. They passed leisurely hour catching up, Henry told her all about school, and stories about the funny mishaps that Hook often had with modern technology “he just can’t grasp it at all” Henry laughed tears streaming down his face “ I mean he still refers to his mobile as his talking device and the call button as the Emma button, and you should see him when he tries to use the microwave, I really don’t know how he hasn’t electrocuted himself already the way he stabs at the buttons with his hook”

“I’m glad you’re having so much fun over there, but I hope you’re staying safe Henry” Regina said with an edge of concern in her voice that quickly sobered Henry up,

“Of course I am mom” he assured her laughter long gone “I’m fine with Emma and Killian, don’t worry about me”

“your my son Henry, I always worry about you” Regina replied fondly

“I worry about you too mom” Henry countered “It’s been nice to see you happier again” he smiled 

“thanks Henry” she said reaching out and covering his hand with her own, “now I think it’s time we get you back” she continued inclining her head towards the door and standing up to go, Henry followed her lead and the two were soon back in the car heading towards Emma and Hooks house, when they arrived Regina got out and walked Henry to the door asking him to send Emma out as he went in and taking a seat on the swing seat that sat on the veranda while she waited, she didn’t have to wait long for Emma to join her.

“Have you found out anything about Brianne?” she asked getting straight to the point

“No nothing” Emma replied shaking her head “and I’ve pretty much exhausted the materials we have she just doesn’t seem to pop up anywhere” she shrugged “for whatever its worth though I still believe she’s been telling us the truth and I think you do too so maybe you should stop worrying about it so much”

“What makes you think that I know she’s telling the truth” Regina asked

“well you’re letting her stay at you house aren’t you” Emma laughed 

“I suppose you’re right” the brunette admitted “she seems genuine to me and if she wanted to hurt me I’m sure she would have done it by now after all she had the perfect opportunity when I was without my magic, time to give her the benefit of the doubt, I’m taking her shopping on Saturday if you, Killian and Henry what to meet us for some lunch at Grannies, my treat”

“you’re on” Emma replied happily, she loved food and Granny was an awesome cook “we’ll be there”

“I’ll see you then, then Miss Swan, would you tell Henry I said goodnight” Regina concluded making her way back towards her car as Emma closed the front door behind her. Arriving home not long later she made a pasta bake which Brianne enjoyed so much that she asked for seconds, then she presented the delighted blonde with the slice of chocolate cake that she bought for her earlier. Feeling full and content the two of them retreated to the lounge where they adopted the same positions as the night before sat on opposite ends of the sofa, Brianne laughing at another comedy flick and Regina with her book their feet nestled together in the middle, and much like the night before when they parted ways on the landing at bedtime Brianne planted a gentle kiss on Regina’s cheek.

The next day passed much like the last except that there were no missed calls from Zelena that morning and no trip to Grannies with Henry that afternoon, Regina had opted to finish early and they had ended their day the same way as the previous two, and that night was the first night that the brunette wasn’t woken by Briannes screams.

Friday did start with a call from her sister but the red head was a lot more chipper than before, the strain was gone from her voice and she was raving about all the little techniques that Belle had been teaching her, “I think I’ll use less magic from now on sis” Zelena said relishing in her new found success “I mean I’ll still use it of course, the nappies for one, I’ll glad when I don’t have to change those by hand anymore, but at least I know I can now and there is so much else I can carry on doing without magic” she continued sounding positively ecstatic with herself.

“I knew you could do it, I’m proud of you” Regina told her before they had ended the call.

Joining Brianne for breakfast a few minutes letter the two of them discussed their impending shopping trip the next day, the blonde was so excited and barely seemed able to keep herself still that night as they sat on the sofa together and Saturday morning she practically bounced out of bed.

They left for their trip as soon as the breakfast things were cleared away. Entering the stores the blonde excitedly rifled through clothing rails and tried things on “what about this?” she asked turning dramatically to face Regina with a huge floppy hat on her head 

“definitely not” the brunette giggle handing her a pretty scarf “try this” she said showing her how to wear it, “much better” she smiled at the blonde “now let’s see what else we can find”

An hour later they left laden with bags which they dumped in the car before they ventured into another store, by the time they had finished in that one, they were done and it was half past twelve which meant that it was time to meet Emma, Hook and Henry for lunch, so ditching the bags in the car with the ones from the first store on the way they headed over to Grannies, the others hadn’t arrived yet so they settled in a booth and ordered a drink each while they waited, they weren’t waiting long when the others arrived, Henry slid in next to Regina while Emma took the seat next to Brianne and Hook pulled a seat onto the end of the table.

“what’ll you all be having” Ruby asked approaching the table pad in hand, 

“chicken salad for me please” Regina said

“Burger, chips and another strawberry milkshake for me please” Brianne followed

“make that two” Henry said 

“same again but with vanilla milkshake instead of strawberry” Emma told her 

“Burger and chips for me too love, but I won’t be needin anything to drink, I’ve got my drink right here” Killian took a flask of rum from an inside pocket and placed It on the table, Ruby rolled her eyes as she took note of his order but refrained from commenting. Lunch was a pleasurable affair and they all sat considerably longer than necessary enjoying each, others company it was gone three by the time they parted ways. 

Brianne went straight to her room to unpack her new things when they got home while Regina settle with her book in the lounge, it was half an hour before Brianne claimed her usual spot beside her, they ate what was left of the pasta bake from the night before for dinner and turned in for the night at around eleven clock “I’ve had a lovely day” Brianne gushed on the hallway “Thank-you so much” she whispered taking one of Regina’s hands in her own and leaning in to plant a gentle kiss on her cheek “goodnight” she breathed into the brunettes ear releasing her hand and headed to her room. Regina watched her go heart hammering a hundred miles an hour in her chest before she turned and retreated into her own room. 

xoxoxoxxoxoxo

Regina had felt her magic growing stronger every day, and she returned to work on the Monday as planned, it was that afternoon that she felt her magic return to it’s full strength, she knew from Emma that hers had been back at full strength since the Friday afternoon and Zelena’s much to her relief had returned late Sunday night so they were just waiting for Blue now but they wouldn’t need her for a simple return to the enchanted forest so after a quick check in with the others she called Miriam to give her the good news, arranging to send her and her children back the following afternoon, which is where they were now, In the middle of the town square wands in hand ready to open the portal.

“Okay then everybody ready” Regina asked looking around, everybody nodded and the excited children fell silent under their mothers glare “then let’s do this” she directed her wand to towards the centre of the square, Emma and Zelena following suit, Blue looked on face pinched with worry, she had already expressed her opinion that it was far too soon for them to be attempting this.

“you’ve been back to full power less than a day” she had implored to Regina “what’s the rush? Why not wait a few more days? It’s not as though Miriam and her family will know any different” she had pleaded 

“No but I will” Regina had replied “they’ve already waited longer than they should have, I understand your concerns Blue and they are duly noted but I’ve already spoken to Gold and he assures me that it’s fine and there is nothing that can be gained by waiting any longer”

“but can really trust him” Blue had asked

“not as general rule no” the brunette had confessed “that’s why I took Emma with me when I spoke to him and she assures me that he was telling the truth and I do trust her and her gift, so the only question that remains is do you?” Blue’s brow furrowed her confliction clear on her face “do you trust our dear saviour Blue?” Regina had pressed.

“Yes” Blue had finally conceded and nothing more had been said on the matter. 

Focusing Regina watched as the portal in front of her grew, this one, unlike the one that they had opened for Simba and his family opened with ease, they could even see the outline of a farmhouse beyond it before the light became too bright to look into, Miriam and her children flocked through it and then they let the portal close behind them, but when the light finally disappeared something occupied what should have now been an empty space in front of them, for a second no one moved or spoke, Regina upon registering the fact that it was only a small boy no older than maybe five or six was the first to regain control of her senses slowly moving towards the child, “It’s okay” she said gently as she approached him crouching down to his level, as he raised his head until his eyes filled with fear met her own “don’t be afraid” she soothed to no avail because at that moment his big round eyes brimmed over with huge tears, he threw back his head and began to sob hysterically, choking on his words

“where’d my mumma go” he wailed 

Regina instinctively reached out pulling him into her embrace and desperately tried to soothe him, “it’s okay” she whispered as he fell against her and continued to sob “we’ll get you back to her” shocked onlookers continue to watch on in silence, Blue had an I told you so look on her faced but she refrained from speaking and two small words escaped from the saviour’s lips cutting through the air, Regina barely caught them above them above the sobbing child in her arms.

“oh crap” Emma said


	9. Little Boy Lost

“What happened?” Emma asked approaching Regina and the crying child,

“I’ll tell you what happened” Blue chipped in from behind them “you tried to do this too early, I tried to warn you, why wouldn’t you listen?” 

“I don’t know why this happened, but I don’t believe that it had anything to do with doing this to early” Regina snapped irritably “I mean I felt fine and I still do, there’s nothing wrong with my magic, how about you two?” she asked addressing Emma and Zelena 

“All fine here sis” Zelena confirmed

“My magic’s good too” Emma added “so what do we do now?” 

“We just need to reopen the portal” Regina shrugged “someone will need to walk him through and make sure he gets back to his mother safely, we don’t want to risk any more mishaps, I imagine that poor Miriam is frantically searching for him around the area where the portal closed at this precise moment so it shouldn’t take long for whoever crosses over with him to find her and hand him over, we just need to hold the portal open for a little longer than usual so that whoever accompanies him can come straight back”

Both Emma and Zelena nodded in agreement and the boy took a deep breathe lips turning upwards into a watery smile, but Blue still remained unconvinced 

“Do you have a better idea?” Regina challenged the fairy beginning feel her patience slip “okay then” she continued when Blue didn’t reply “now we just need to decide who’s going to escort this young man back to his mother”

“I’ll do it” Blue volunteered surprising them all

“are you sure?” the mayor asked 

“yes” Blue smiled down at the boy before turning back to Regina “on the condition that you promise to close the portal behind us if I’m not back within ten minutes” 

The mayor was sure that her jaw had visibly dropped but she was cut off before she could reply “don’t look at me like that” Blue continued “you said yourself that Miriam will be just on the other side trying to find him so there no reason for my trip to take longer than ten minutes unless something goes wrong in which case you need to close the portal, to keep the town safe, we’ll synchronise watches” Blue gently tapped Regina’s, Emma’s, Zelena’s and her own left wrists with her wand, small flashes of white light faded to reveal matching watches on each wrist, each one sporting a timer set to ten minutes, “I felt my magic return to full strength about an hour ago” she smiled “so I’ll be fine even if I do end up stuck back home, now these timers will start ticking down as soon as I enter the portal, they will vibrate briefly at five minutes, then at ten an alarm will sound, if I’m still not back at that time close the portal” she instructed with a finality in her tone that no one argued against besides they couldn’t deny that it was the most sensible course of action.

“okay” Regina agreed reaching out and gently squeezing Blues arm “But if you don’t come back, be assured that we will regroup and come after you, I won’t rest until I know that you and this little one” she cast a brief glance down at the boy before bring her eyes back up to meet the fairies “are safe” 

“thanks Regina” Blue replied smiling warmly as she bought her hand up to rest on top the brunette’s hand that was still holding her arm “now how about we get this over with”

“yes lets” Regina agreed breaking contact with the fairy and squatting to the boy’s level, taking his hands in her own, “do you understand what’s going to happen?” she enquired softly, the boy nodded slowly but there was an unmissable look of uncertainty in his eyes “I’m going to leave you here with Blue” she explained “she’ll look after you, she’s a good fairy” Regina smiled encouragingly and the boy offered a brave little smile in return “ then when Emma, Zelena and I have gotten the portal open Blue will take you through and see you safely to your mother, does that sound okay?” the boy nodded again and Regina stepped into place to reopen the portal.

“ready” she called to others, “go” 

She felt her magic build and channelled it into the wand, she saw a bolt of purple light erupt from the tip, extending ever outwards until it met with the green and white bolts that were extending from the wands that Emma and Zelena held, she watched as the bright light of the portal began to form and grow, as it began to expand more rapidly she glanced over at Blue who was taking the boys hand, the fairy suddenly locked eyes with Regina a look of pure shock and fear on her face, she tried to mouth something in the mayors direction but the brunettes attention was abruptly pulled away from the fairy when she hit an extremely powerful block, this she thought as she pushed harder in an attempt to break through the barrier, beads of sweat gathering at her brow must be what Blue was so alarmed about, she must have sensed it coming somehow and tried to warn her, glancing at Emma and Zelena, Regina saw that they were both perspiring from their efforts to break the barrier to no avail, the portal remained stuck at just under halfway open, facing it again she refocused with a renewed strength but the harder she pushed, the harder the block seemed to push back, the wand was beginning to heat up now, so she tried to pull back but found that she couldn’t, she was forced to stay in place as the wand became more and more unbearably hot, and just when she thought that she couldn’t take anymore the wand shattered in her in hand with a force that threw her off her feet, huge clouds of purple, green and white magic rose into the sky quickly dissipating as splinters of wood rained down all around them.

“what the hell just happened” Emma demanded pulling herself to her feet, she and Zelena had both suffered the same fate as Regina,

“I think that someone doesn’t want us to get back through” the brunette replied shakily looking from the wreckage that surrounded her to Blue and the boy, only the fairy wasn’t anywhere to be seen anymore, the boy now stood alone looking at the ground and crying quietly.

xoxoxox

“where did she go” Regina asked looking at the others in alarm as she reached the boy,

“I dunno sis, I guess she must have gotten sucked into the portal somehow” Zelena replied with the only plausible answer she could come up with for the fairy’s sudden absence 

“but we don’t even know if it opened all the way, she could be stuck between worlds” Regina’s faced blanched with horror as she spoke, 

“I’m not going home now am I” the boy sniffed beside her fresh tears beginning to flow, 

“hey, hey, it’s okay” Regina reassured him “we’ll take care of you until we can get you back okay?”

The boy nodded lower lip still quivering “thank-you miss” he whispered

“how about you call me Regina from now on” she smiled and gently bopped him on the nose “and what about you, what’s your name?”

“Ollie” the boy replied offering a tiny smile in return

“that’s a lovely name” the brunette smiled more broadly and offered him her hand 

“I came as fast as I could” a frantic voice sounded through the crowd “what’s going on? And where’s Blue” Astrid demanded as she pushed through the last of the crowd into the clearing closely followed by Leeroy who had evidently been the one to call her 

“we don’t know for sure yet, but we think that she may have been sucked into the portal when it sprang closed on us” Regina explained gently “and the wands” the pink fairy enquired eyes wide with shock as they followed the direction that Regina was indicating towards and landed on the mess of wooden splinters nearby.

“What are we going to do now?” Emma asked again

“I don’t know yet, but we’ll figure it out, I think this little lad has had enough excitement for one day though” Regina gently squeezed the boys hand, “we need to get him settled somewhere, then we can work out our next step” 

“What about Belle” Zelena suggested ‘she’s great with kids, she’s looking after Robyn but I’m sure she won’t mind taking in another” the red head continued reaching for her phone “hang on a sec I’ll call her” Ollie retreated behind Regina’s legs as Zelena paced back and forth gabbling animatedly to Belle, 

“what’s wrong?” Regina whispered squatting down to boy’s level again and peering into his face which was currently screwed up with worry, 

“please don’t leave me” Ollie quietly pleaded choking back a frightened sob,

“oh sweetheart” Regina replied heart breaking a little for him as she pulled him into her embrace “of course I won’t” 

“Belle said that’s fine we can drop him off as soon as we’re ready” Zelena unaware of the exchange that had just taken place between her sister and the boy triumphantly declared,

“that won’t be necessary” Regina smiled reassuringly at Ollie “I’m going to look after him myself” 

“Bloody hell sis, and what, you couldn’t have told me that before I hung up the phone” Zelena huffed rolling her eyes in exasperation as she turned her back on the brunette and redialled Belles number.

“What about our little problem?” Emma asked “we are going to need your help working this out Regina” 

“I can research from home” the brunette replied “you and Zelena have access to my vault, and I’ll be on the end of the phone if you need me, you’ll do fine, I have faith in you Emma” she smiled at the blonde, then turned to Ollie “ now how about I get you back to my house and I’ll make you a nice hot chocolate” he offered a slightly bigger smile and nodded 

“I like hot chocolate” he informed her timidly 

“So can I leave you two to regroup and look into what’s happened here” she asked Zelena and Emma, “maybe you’d like to help too Astrid?” she asked glancing at the fairy “And Emma you should probably talk to Gold too he might know something about all of this, don’t forget to call me as soon as you know anything” 

“sure” Emma replied while the other two nodded, a single sad tear rolling down Astrid’s cheek as she scanned the wreckage of wands one last time.

xoxoxoxoxox

With Ollie strapped securely in the backseat looking out of the window Regina steered the car towards her house pulling onto her drive a short while later and letting him out, she took his hand and led him into her home, Brianne greeted them in the kitchen with a cheerful smile, “who’s this then” she asked watching as the little boy peered out from behind the mayors leg

“this is Ollie” Regina said introducing him “It’s okay sweetheart, this is Brianne’s she’s really nice, how about you sit with her while I make that hot chocolate I promised you” 

The boy hesitated for a few seconds longer before accepting the hand that Brianne was offering him, if she wondered why the boy was there or where he had come from the blonde didn’t ask, she simply led him into the kitchen, where she lifted him onto one of the tall stools that surrounded the island, settling herself onto the one beside him. They sat patiently together, watching the brunette work, a few minutes later she presented them both with a chocolaty drink “be careful, It’s, hot” she smiled as she sat across from them nursing her own mug. Once the drinks were finished Brianne took Ollie through to the lounge to show him cartoons returning a few minutes later as Regina was closing the dishwasher.

“so where’d he come from?” she finally enquired 

“he’s one of Miriam’s boys” the brunette sighed and recounted the whole sorry story, 

“Oh dear” Brianne exclaimed concerned “do you think you’ll be able to find Blue and get Ollie home?” 

“honestly I don’t know” Regina admitted “but I do know that I’ll never give up trying, come on let’s go and check on him” she said leading the way to the lounge where the little boy was still sitting with his eyes glued to the t.v

They were all settled in the living room few hours later having just eaten a heart dinner when Regina finally heard from Emma via a text informing her that they hadn’t learned anything new yet, “looks like you’ll be staying here tonight” she told the boy stopping midway through tapping out her reply to ruffle his hair “you can sleep in my son’s room”  
He nodded in response without moving his eyes from the t.v, “would you mind watching him while I get the room ready?” she asked Brianne, as she hit send.

“of course not, I’d love to, you go ahead” the blonde replied settling down next to the boy.

Pushing open the door Regina stepped into Henrys room, taking in all the familiar things that surrounded her, she tucked Henry’s most treasured items away inside his wardrobe sealing it with her magic, then she walked over to his bed, sat down, picked his pillow up and held it close to her nose inhaling his scent, then sighing she began peeling back the pillow case throwing it into the corner near the door, the rest of the bedding soon followed along with a couple of stray socks that she found, next she pushed open the window to let some fresh air circulate around the room and started to put the clean linen on the bed, she’d chosen one of Henry’s favourite bed spreads when he was little it was covered in different sharks, stingrays and jellyfish, she smoothed it down fondly before laying out a set of his pyjama’s on top of it, with a little wriggle of her fingers she shrunk them down to size more suited to Ollie, then she exited the room taking the dirty linen with her, back downstairs she put it straight into the washing machine and turned it on before heading back towards the lounge.

As she approached the doorway she could hear Brianne animated voice wafting out of the room, hanging back in the doorway she peeked in, the t.v was off and the blonde was telling the boy a story, it was like something inside of the blonde had suddenly come to life and it warmed Regina’s heart to see, She watched as Brianne put on silly voices and tickled the boy making him laugh, As the story came to its close a huge yawn escaped from Ollies lips, “I think it’s time somebody went to bed” Regina smiled as she finally stepped into the room the room

“Will I get to see my mom tomorrow?” the boy enquired as he followed the brunette up the stairs

“I hope so sweetheart” Regina replied, “I’ll certainly try my best, but I can’t promise you anything okay?” 

Ollie nodded and said no more about it, he allowed Regina to help him into the pyjama’s that she had laid out for him and hopped into bed where she tucked him in, offered him a small soft toy to cuddle and planted a soft kiss on his forehead, then pulling the window closed so that he wouldn’t get cold in the night, she sat beside him holding his hand until he fell asleep, when he was sleeping soundly she crept out of the room leaving Henry’s old nightlight on just in case he woke and returned to the lounge where she resumed her usual comfortable position on the sofa next to Brianne. 

It wasn’t long before the day’s events caught up with Regina and she found her eyelids drooping, finally setting her book down on the coffee table along with her glasses having read the same line several times and announced that she was ready to turn in for night, “Wait” the blonde called stifling a yawn and switching the t.v off “I’m coming up too”. Letting the blonde out ahead of her Regina reached for light switch, as she did something caught her eye, that’s odd she thought frowning as approached a sideboard that had several drawers in it, one of which had papers sticking out from it, pulling it open she saw that the papers inside were strewn around haphazardly as though somebody had been rifling through them I was sure that was locked a quick look through the papers told her that nothing was missing, placing them back in properly she shut the drawer a slight feeling of unease creeping over her as she waved a hand in front of it sealing it closed.

Upstairs on the landing Brianne wished her goodnight, planting her usual gentle kiss on Regina’s cheek before disappearing into her room, the brunette checked on the boy who was still sleeping soundly then went to bed, as she set her alarm in for the morning she suddenly remembered the watch Blue had given her that still sat on her wrist, pulling it off she looked at its face, strange, she thought as she looked at the timer which remained frozen on ten minutes before discarding the watch on her bedside table and picking up her phone again tapping out a message that she sent to both Emma and Zelena, the phone pinged twice in quick succession as the two replied leaving Regina with something new to ponder as she tried to fall to sleep. Why if Blue had been sucked into the portal as they suspected hadn’t the timers on any of the watches been activated like the fairy had said they would be as soon as she entered the portals? was this a sign that she didn’t make it through it to the other side and was now stuck somewhere between worlds? So many questions whirled around inside Regina’s head the last of which she uttered aloud before falling into a restless slumber “where are you Blue?”.

xoxoxoxox

Screams pierced through the silence of the night startling Regina awake, bleary eyed she stumbled out into the hallway when she was almost at Brianne’s door when it flew open and the blonde ran out almost colliding with her, they blinked stupidly at each other for a second, renewed screams still filing their ears, and as a sudden realisation dawned on the Brunette, she spun on her heel and headed in the opposite direction towards Henry’s room, Brianne hot on her tail, pushing open door Regina hurried over to the small boy who was writhing and crying out in his sleep, “shhh it’s okay” Regina soothed as she scooped the little boy up into her arms, humming quietly and rocking him, the boy calmed his eyes briefly fluttered opened, before he settled back into a more peaceful sleep, continuing to hum the brunette gently lay the boy back into the bed tucking him in and crept out of the room. Brianne who was still stood in the doorway moved to one side as Regina pulled the door closed behind her. “that must have some nightmare” the blonde breathed 

“I guess so” the brunette replied casting her eyes to the ground

“What’s wrong?” Brianne asked voice full of concern “you did great in there”

“It’s nothing, I’m just tired?” Regina shrugged, “we should probably go back to bed” 

Brianne wasn’t buying it for a second “you aren’t fine” she reached out taking Regina’s hands in her own “please tell me what’s wrong” she implored, 

“what if I can’t do it?” the brunette whispered voice breaking slightly

“what if you can’t do what?” the blonde enquired 

“What if I can’t get him back to his mother” tears flowed freely now dripping off the end of Regina’s nose and landing on the carpet as she continued to look down heart aching at the thought of not being able to reunite the child sleeping in the next room with his mother, thoughts of how she felt when she thought that she might lose Henry to Emma swam at the surface of her memory increasing the pain in her heart tenfold “what’ll happen to him, what’ll happen to Miriam” she choked out. 

“Hey you mustn’t think like that” Brianne reached out gently lifting the Brunettes chin meeting her eyes, blue eyes gazing into brown, “please don’t cry” she whispered her heart aching so much on seeing the utter devastation in Regina’s that tears began to fall from her own eyes “there you see” she said softly, lightly brushing some of the brunettes tears away with her thumb and offering her a watery smile, “now you’ve set me off” she leaned in closer continuing to stroke the brunettes cheek, Regina’s breath caught and her heart began to race erratically as Brianne pressed her forehead lightly against hers “you’ll figure it out” Brianne continued smiling tentatively “you’re too amazing not too” then closing her eyes she lifted her lips planting them gently on the brunettes forehead, a single tear falling onto Regina’s cheek to mingle with her own as they rolled down her face together “Goodnight Regina” Brianne whispered pulling her into a warm embrace, before reluctantly letting her go once they had both regained their composure and returning to her bedroom. 

Regina continued to stare down the hallway for a while after Brianne had closed the door behind her waiting for heart to return to a normal speed before finally turning into her own room and slipping into her bed she was just dozing off when her door began to open casting a growing crack of light into the room, “Brianne” she mumbled squinting as her eyes readjusted to the bright light, “oh it’s you sweetheart” she smiled at the wide eyed boy in hallway “did you have another bad dream?” she asked sitting herself up 

Ollie nodded and suddenly ran across the room throwing himself into the brunettes arms and burying his tear stained faced into her shoulder “It’s ok” she soothed holding him close and stroking his hair until he fell asleep in her arms, she didn’t even realise that she hadn’t fallen to sleep with him until she woke in the morning with him snuggled into her side. 

xoxoxox

She tried to move without disturbing him but as soon as her feet touched the carpet his eyes fluttered open, “morning” she smiled reaching over to ruffle his hair, “did you sleep okay?” Big wide eyes looked at her over the top of the blanket and the little boy nodded slowly “come on let’s get you some breakfast?” she said holding her hand out to him,

“I need a wee” Ollie said squirming as he stood up, 

“just shout if you need any help” she instructed showing him into her ensuite, casting her eyes around to make sure that there was nothing he could get that could be harmful to him, she backed out and pulled the door closed, to give him some privacy. Pushing her make up drawer closed as she approached her dresser she sat down and brushed hair while she waited, she listened as the toilet flushed and the taps came on, replacing her brush when the taps went silent again, rising to take the eager little boy by the hand and lead him down the stairs once he had exited the bathroom.

In the kitchen she lifted him onto one of the chairs at the island, crouched down in front of one of the cupboards reached in and magicked a box a cereal she thought he would like into her hand before pulling it out and pouring some into a bowl placing it in front of Ollie and adding some milk, “will I get to go back to my mummy today?” he asked through a mouthful of cereal, normally Regina would have told a child off for doing such a thing, but today, in light of the question and the circumstances she didn’t have the heart to scold him, instead she sighed and replied,

“I hope so sweetheart, but I really can’t promise anything” he seemed to accept this reply for a now and continued to watch her over his cereal bowl as she dropped bread into the toaster and turned on the coffee machine while he steadily chomped his way through the contents of his bowl, washing it down with the orange juice that she had offered him. 

“You look better this morning” Brianne stated as she walked into the kitchen a few minutes later smiling radiantly and pulling Regina in a quick hug, the brunette felt her heart flutter slightly as she hugged the blonde back,

“Yes I feel much better thanks, I don’t suppose you’d be up for keeping Ollie company while I make some phone calls” she asked “don’t worry” she continued catching the boys frightened look “I’m not going anywhere, I’ll just be in my office,

“okay, can we watch cartoons” he enquired looking at Brianne

“Sure thing little buddy” she replied accepting the coffee that Regina was now handing her briefly making eye contact before the two shyly looked away and the blonde followed the little boy into the lounge grabbing a slice of toast as she went. 

Once she’d cleared away the breakfast things Regina retreated to her office to call Emma who unfortunately had nothing new to report “I don’t know how we are going to get through that barrier” Emma admitted “Henry’s looking in the books but at the moment he’s coming up blank too”

“Damn it” the brunette cursed “there has to be something”

“well if there is we haven’t found it yet” the blonde replied promising to tell Regina right away if she discovered anything.

“I’m going to visit the fairy’s in a minute” Emma informed her “I thought that maybe one of them might know something about how the watches work, maybe they could offer us a clue as to where Blue might be” she added hopefully, “I’ll let you know what I find out as soon as I’m done” she promised leaving them both with nothing more to say than goodbye.

Regina was preparing lunch when Emma finally called back, the morning had passed peacefully enough Brianne and Ollie seemed to enjoy one another’s company and Regina had been able to focus on research not that she had managed to turn anything new up.

“Any news?” she asked when she answered the phone 

“nothing yet” the blonde replied “but I’ve left my watch with the fairies, they’re trying to figure out how it works, and they seem to think that they may be able to use it to figure out where Blue is”

“oh” the brunette responded intrigued

“yeah something about it being made from her magic and her having one, you know what I’m like Regina I start switching off when people start droning on too much, I can’t help it, anyway the main thing is that the fairies think it might prove useful, I told them to fill you in if you call because I thought that there could be details I missed that might interest you, they were a bit uppity about it but I don’t care, I know you’ve done wrong in the past Regina and I kind of get where they are coming from but you’ve been through so much and come so far and it’s high time they cut you some slack, you’re good now damn it” the blonde ranted

“anyway I’m going to have go now” she continued before Regina had a chance to respond “I’m just getting in my car and heading to meet Zelena at Golds, she’s bringing her watch to see what he makes of it, The Fairies weren’t impressed by that idea either” the brunette stifled a chuckle as she picture the blonde rolling her eyes as she continued “they felt that the watches were fairy property and should all be returned them, I told them that they were gifted to us and we could use them how we wished” she finished 

“okay, call me again after you’ve spoken with Gold, and thanks Emma” 

“for what?” the blonde asked 

“for always seeing the best in me and believing in me even when other don’t, for trusting me and standing by me, you have no idea how much that means to me” Regina replied 

“you’ve earned it Regina and don’t ever forget that” she concluded before they said their goodbyes and Regina pressed the end call button and finished preparing lunch, and with a warm happy feeling still spreading throughout her she called the others in for food.

“Where’s Ollie?” she enquired when only Brianne appeared

“he went to the toilet before you called” the blonde replied taking her seat, “this looks great Regina” she smiled,

“you may as well start” Regina smiled warmly back “I’ll just go see what’s keeping Ollie” 

Approaching the bathroom door she could see it was left open and peeking inside she saw that the boy was no longer in there, he’s probably gone back to the tv she thought turning towards the lounge she was almost there when a sound coming from the direction of her office distracted her, she paused and listened, there was definitely somebody rifling around in there, annoyed she stormed into the room startling Ollie who had been looking through one of her drawers, “what are you doing in here?” she demanded a little more harshly than she had intended,

“Sorry I wanted to draw” the boy replied sheepishly looking at his feet,

“Oh” Regina smiled relief flooding through her as It sunk that it was just the boy, “and you wanted some plain paper?” she asked thinking back to papers that had been rifled through the previous night as the boy nodded “were you looking for paper yesterday too?” she asked gently, Ollie nodded again, “here you go” she handed him some fresh paper from her printer and pack of coloured pencils that Henry had left on her desk last time he had been in there with her, “if you need any more just ask” she smiled taking the boys hand “but no more rifling okay, now come on its lunch time” 

“Okay, I’m sorry Regina” Ollie returned the smile and ran off to the kitchen, he was already settling onto the stool in front of his lunch when Regina entered the kitchen and took her usual seat opposite, the blonde was already half-way through her own food.

The rest of the day passed without incident; Emma called again to say that Gold had some theory’s but predictably as ever he wasn’t quite ready to share them yet, so she had left the second watch with him. Regina had continued to research throughout periodically stopping to check on her two house guests and provide them with regular refreshments, before stopping completely just after four to cook dinner, she cooked her speciality Lasagne followed by homemade apple turnovers much to the appreciation of both Brianne and Ollie who polished all of their servings off and asked for seconds, she packed some up for Emma, Henry and Hook, popping it in the fridge and texting to request that the blonde pick it up on her way home from work, then settled into her own portion, she’d just finished cleaning up the kitchen when a knock on the door announced the blondes arrival. 

Answering the door she found a very eager Emma on the other side, “I’m sorry I can’t stay today” she said accepting the Tupperware dishes that Regina was holding out to her “But I was thinking maybe we could all meet up at Grannies for dinner tomorrow, mine and Killians treat, I know Henry would love to see you,” 

“That sounds great” Regina smiled “see you tomorrow”.

xoxoxox

She closed the door as the blonde hurried towards her bug and headed up the stairs to run a bath for Ollie, turning the taps off once the bath was full she waved a hand and made a small basket of toys appear before heading back to the top of the stairs to call the little boy, it wasn’t long before Ollie was laughing and splashing about in warm water, as the water started to cool Regina washed his hair, lifted him out, wrapped him up in a huge fluffy towel and carried him into Henry’s room. “whats the matter?” she asked as she towelled him dry, concerned that he had suddenly become very quiet and withdrawn.

“I miss my mummy” the answered eyes brimming with tears

“I know sweetheart” the brunette pulled him into her embrace “I’m so sorry that it’s taking so long to get you back to her” the boy just nuzzled into her shoulder and sniffed, the brunette held him until he pulled away offered her a weak smile and climbed into bed yawning widely, she tucked him in, kissed his forehead and sung him to sleep creeping out of the room to join Brianne once he was sound.

The blonde took one look at Regina as she entered the lounge, muted the tv and sat up patting the seat beside her “come here” she said wrapping her arms around Regina as soon as she sat down “you’ll get this” she soothed as she snuggled into the brunettes neck sending small shivers through Regina’s body,

“I know” the brunette sighed “It just seems so impossible at the moment I have no idea why we can’t through, nothing like this has ever happened before, I mean we’ve faced barriers before but we’ve always been able to break through them before, its so frustrating it doesn’t seem like we are getting any closer to figuring out, come on I’ll watch some tv with you tonight” she said pulling out of the embrace and settling into her usual position, half an hour later she conceded defeat, she was initiable and restless, and she had no idea what was going on, on the tv so she decided it would be best to just go to bed, Brianne planted her usual kiss on Regina’s cheek and sat back down opting to watch the rest of the show before going to bed herself, looking back in the doorway the brunette smiled as she watched the blonde laughing in the glow of the tv before turning and ascending the stairs alone. After checking on Ollie she slipped into her own bed and fell into a restless sleep.

xoxoxoxox

Regina’s eyes snapped open, the clock read one fifty five, she didn’t what had woken her but the hairs on the back of her neck were all standing on end, Rolling over she let out a blood curdling scream, Ollie was sat next to her staring at her through the shadows but there was a darkness surrounding that made her blood run cold, his little face was twisted into a horrifying evil grin and he was holding his hands out over her she didn’t know what he was doing but his palms were glowing purple, he opened it his twisted mouth to speak when the door crashed open and Brianne ran into the room flicking the light on as she came “what’s happening” she asked frantically as a disorientated Regina toppled out of bed, 

“Ollies evil” the brunette babbled

“what?” the blonde frowned 

“he, he was, well I don’t know what he was doing but the look on his face” she trembled as tears spilled from her eyes

“shhh its okay Regina” Brianne soothed “you must have had a bad dream”

“no I didn’t he’s right there” Regina pointed towards her bed which was empty “oh my god” she groaned “I’m losing my mind”

“come on” the blonde encouraged holding out her hand for the brunette who accepted it “let’s go check on him” together they peeked around Henry’s and there sure enough was the boy sleeping soundly in his bed, Regina breathed a sigh of relief but still she couldn’t get the image out of her head, “let’s get you back into bed” Brianne said leading the brunette back to her room and tucking her in.

“could you stay with me” Regina asked fearful of being left alone when the blonde turned to leave, 

“sure” she said turning back and climbing into bed behind the brunette, wrapping her arms around her trembling body and pulling her close, Regina relaxed into Brianne’s safe embrace and quickly fell into a dreamless sleep. The next morning she woke up still nestled in the blondes arms only when she opened her eyes she found herself looking into Brianne’s blue ones, “morning beautiful” Brianne whispered leaning closer and sending Regina’s heart into over drive as gentle lips found her forehead then the blonde pulled back looking into her eyes again, “how did you sleep, did you have any more dreams” she enquired.

Regina shook her head “no, I slept well, thanks for keeping me company” she smiled surprised but pleased by how steady her voice was. By the time that breakfast was over Regina was feeling pretty sheepish about her late night fears, Ollie was a sweet as ever and any remnants of fear quickly disappeared, the day passed much like the previous one only instead of stopping to cook dinner Regina bundled them all into the car and headed over to Grannies where Emma, Hook, Henry, Zelena and Robyn were already waiting for them.

Joining the others at their table the three of them selected Menu’s, and with Henry helping Ollie who couldn’t read much yet, they chose what they wanted and placed their orders, as they waited for their food, Brianne occupied little Robyn instantly taken in by the little girl she tickled her tummy and spoke to her in silly voices all of which made the baby giggle, “she reminds me of my sister Charlotte when she was a baby” she sighed as she continued their games. Smiling at the two Regina proceeded to ask the others about their progress “The fairies seem to think that Blue didn’t get sucked into the portal after all” Emma informed her “of course they still can’t tell us where she is what happened to her but they don’t think it’s going to be much longer before they do”

“Rumples in agreement” Zelena added “which reminds me he wants me to make him a potion later, something that he says can help, you’ve got the ingredients in your vault which means I’m going to be trapsing around the cemetery in the middle of the bloody night” Zelena griped “you know that everybody in town remembers who you are now right sis? And pretty much everyone knows the location of your vault by now, so you don’t actually have to leave it underneath daddy dearest anymore, you could, oh I don’t know, move it to somewhere that’s in land of the living” 

“I can’t move an entire vault, where would I put it?” Regina laughed “it’s fine where it is, besides the dead can’t hurt you, they leave that job to the living”

“you weren’t saying that when Dr bits and bobs brought back Daniel” Zelena mumbled “well you weren’t” she defended upon seeing the look that her sister was shooting her way “okay so maybe you can’t move the whole vault” she conceded “but I still think you could move the essentials somewhere like the Town hall, there must be plenty of empty rooms there that we could use for potion making and it would be so much better for my shoes” she pouted 

“dinner is served” Ruby interrupted smiling brightly as she began to place their meals in front of them “enjoy”

“thanks Rubes” Emma enthused tucking in, everyone else quickly followed suit, the previous conversation already forgotten. The rest of the evening passed in a flurry of humour and small talk and all too soon they were heading home again, Regina carried Ollie into the house tucking him into bed he had fallen to sleep the second he had gotten into the car, then she accompanied Brianne into the kitchen where to two finished the evening talking over a glass of red wine followed by their usual bedtime ritual, a gentle kiss laid on Regina cheek as they parted ways and entered their retrospective rooms, both secretly longing for more and both too afraid to be the one to make the next leap. 

xoxoxoxox

Regina tossed and turned, got up and paced the room unable to stop thinking about the blonde sleeping in the next room, twice she found her hand on the door handle before she stopped herself, she had to talk to Brianne about the way she felt and she had to do it soon, she couldn’t go on like this any longer it was driving her out of her mind but she couldn’t very well go storming into the other woman’s bedroom in the middle of the night to discuss her feelings, but she decided as she climbed back into bed I’m going to have to create an opportunity to talk this through with her tomorrow and with that decision made she rolled over, curled up and closed her eyes.

xoxoxo

Finding a window of opportunity to talk to blonde the next day proved to more difficult that had Regina had initially anticipated she had hoped to get it over with early in the day, but it soon became apparent that she was going to have to wait until the evening once young Ollie was in bed. The morning had passed much the same as the previous few, Regina had dedicated her time to researching a way of getting the portal open, spending much of her time on the phone listening to reports from either Emma or Zelena and one call hearing the details of the fairies who seemed to believe that they were very close to finding Blue now, “finally some good news” she had sighed when Astrid had concluded her explanation.

She had ceased work after lunch and taken Ollie with her to replenish the groceries which were now in short supply, Brianne had said that she preferred to stay behind that day, the younger woman had spent most of the day in a thoughtful silence and Regina was beginning to wonder if she, should worried, a concern that was firmly cemented in her mind when she and the little boy had returned a little over an hour later to a seemingly empty house, placing her grocery bags on the kitchen island ready to be unpacked the brunette attention was drawn to a piece of paper that had been a left there, a note written in Brianne’s beautifully elegant script read,

R

I hope your shopping trip was productive,  
I’ve popped out for some fresh air and borrowed  
the spare set of keys you showed me  
I’ll be back later 

Love 

B x

Brianne hadn’t left the house alone the whole time that she been here so this was completely out of character for her, worried and needing to keep her hands busy Regina began to fold laundry in the lounge while Ollie snacked on popcorn in front of the tv, waiting for his bowl to be empty before she took it upstairs, she then deposited a set of clean pyjamas on Henry’s bed for Ollie, a small pile of things onto the chair in her room intending to come back and put it away and ventured down the hall to put the rest in the blondes room for her to sort through later, she didn’t pause and knock as she usually did, the note had said that Brianne was out so she expected the room to be empty, so it came as an enormous surprise when she walked in just as the blonde who was sitting on the bed with her back towards the door dropped her dressing gown, “I’m so sorry” Regina mumbled immediately adverting her eyes as she made to back out of the room “I thought you were out”

“It’s okay” Brianne replied sheepishly, “it’s my own fault I should have moved the note when I decided on long soak in the bath instead” Regina found her eyes drawn to back to blonde against her will as she struggled to shut the door her eyes following Brianne’s spine from the base of her back to the top, her long blonde hair that usually fell over her shoulders was twisted into a top knot inside a turban towel, leaving her whole back exposed the brunette found herself mesmerised by how the light danced on the blondes bare skin, a few water droplets clinging here and there, she blinked still frozen on the spot as Brianne began to pull a t-shirt overhead, the blonde pulled the shirt down over her body covering her back but not quite quickly enough.

Hearing the thud as the pile of laundry hit the floor behind her Brianne turned in alarm the brunette was staring at her with a strange look on her face, one that was somewhere between horror and fury, the washing lay forgotten at her feet. “what is it” she asked concerned 

Regina didn’t answer immediately she was still working things through in her mind, there on the blondes shoulder she had seen something she hadn’t seen for a while but never the less it was undeniably familiar, the something had caused her blood to run cold because it now had her questioning everything that she thought she knew about the blonde standing in front her, danger dripping from every syllable Regina finally formed words,

“Who the hell are you and what do you want from” she demanded.


	10. Imposter

“who are you?” Regina repeated when Brianne just stood gaping at her

“what?” Brianne replied taken aback by the sudden coldness with which the brunette addressed her, 

“you heard me” the Mayor continued danger emanating from her every pore causing Brianne to visibly recoil 

“I don’t understand, you already know who I am” the blonde replied her feelings of alarm growing rapidly with each passing second 

“Don’t play games with me” Regina’s voice dropped dangerously as she struggled to maintain control 

“I’m not” Brianne pleaded unshed tears threatening to spill from her eyes at any second “please you’re scaring me” 

“scaring you?” the brunette let out a low unnerving laugh “I haven’t even begun to scare you yet, you have no idea of what I’m capable of, so don’t test me or you might just find out, now tell me who you really are and why you’re here, did somebody send you?” 

“TELL ME!” she shouted when the blonde just stood starting at her with fear in her eyes,

“n nobody sent me, p please Regina tell me what’s h happened” Brianne stuttered, choking back the tears that were beginning to fall

“I SAW IT” Regina shouted 

“you saw what” the blonde looked so genuinely confused that the brunette began to feel somewhat uncertain.

“Oh for god sake, don’t pretend you don’t know” she continued, shaking the uncertainty off “the lion tattoo on your shoulder, I saw it”

“so, what about it” the blonde asked brow still furrowed in confusion

“don’t try and pretend that you don’t know, now either you are messing with me or someone else has sent you to mess with me, which is it?” she demanded,

“why would you do this to me Brianne?” Regina’s tone sounded almost defeated “what was the game, is it some kind of revenge plot for something I did? You make feel this way so that you can leave me more broken than when you found me, is that it?” she asked blinking back tears

“Please believe me Regina” the blonde timidly approached her “I’d never do anything to hurt you, I L” 

“STOP LYING TO ME!” the brunette yelled cutting the other woman off mid-sentence “tell me is anything you’ve told me true? Or is it all lies” 

“I’ve never lied to you about anything” Brianne insisted “please tell me what this is about, 

“It’s about you having an identical tattoo to Robin, the man I loved, why do you have it?” she demanded calling a fireball to her palm an action that she immediately regretted when she saw the blonde eyes widen with terror as she tripped over her shoes in a bid to retreat as fast as she could eyes glued to the fire dancing in Regina’s hand, disgusted with her loss of control upon seeing Brianne cowering in front of her Regina extinguished the flame and fled from the room her stomach churning, barely making it to her bathroom on time.

Exhausted she cleaned herself up left her bathroom and collapsed onto her bed and tried to think of her next move, try as she might she couldn’t think of any genuine reason for Brianne to have that tattoo, It was special, and It was Robins, it was what led her to him in the first place and that was common knowledge by now, she was sure that somebody was playing a twisted game with her, but who and why? 

She knew that she had caused a lot of damage and hurt a lot of people in the past so there could be any number of people out for revenge but she truly believed that the people in this town at least knew that she had changed and didn’t wish harm on her anymore even if she hadn’t fully earned all of their trust back, it was a working progress that she understood and respected, the whole town was still healing just like she was and she couldn’t blame anyone for being a little cautious of her still, 

but for someone to go out of their way to plant Brianne in her home, give her that tattoo knowing what It meant to the brunette, have the blonde get close to her only to betray her and break her heart, what did anybody have to gain from that? She pondered the possibility that Gold was playing a game or maybe he was just trying to distract her from something that he was plotting right under her nose, she still couldn’t place all the pieces but she wouldn’t put anything passed that little imp and had almost made up her mind to confront him when a timid little tap on the door interrupted her train of thought, she blinked stupidly as the door slowly opened and a tentative Brianne cautiously peeked around the door, 

“can we talk?” she asked hovering nervously in the doorway

“Fine” Regina sighed looking down at her hands, her curiosity to hear what he blonde had to say for herself getting the better of her, 

“you knew Robin?” the blonde asked eagerly, throwing caution to the wind as she moved to sit near Regina on the bed eyes shining with excitement 

“I loved Robin, but then you already knew that didn’t you” the brunette stated sadly without looking up

“No but I wish I had” the blonde smiled “because you see I loved Robin too”

Regina’s was sure that her jaw had dropped in surprise as her head snapped up and she finally met Brianne’s eyes with her own, the blonde’s eyes continued to shine with excitement but there was also a little tinge of sadness hiding in there. Whatever she thought that the blonde might say it definitely wasn’t that,

“Not the same way that you did of course” Brianne chuckled “Robin was my big brother”

“what?” the Brunette continued to gape like a goldfish “But how, Robin would have said if he was of noble descent” she reached desperately into her memory “and besides” she said when she had remembered something relevant “you told me that you only had one brother and a sister, Charlotte and Boe” 

“ that’s right” the blonde nodded impressed that Regina had remembered that, “Boe was a nickname that I gave to Robin” she smiled fondly, “you know because of how good he was with his bow and how he was never without it, I used to tease him that he’d end up married to that bow”, she laughed shaking her head “but I see that he found something much more appealing” she trailed off casting a longing look in Regina’s direction, It was a look that wasn’t lost on Regina but she couldn’t allow herself to there no matter how she felt, could she? I mean this was Robin’s sister, would that be too weird, of course she hadn’t known that when she had begun to fall for the blonde, but she knew it now, and it explained a lot, like why Brianne had seemed so familiar to her, it was so obvious now that she knew, that the brunette couldn’t understand how she hadn’t recognised it before, the blonde had been telling truth, they really hadn’t ever met, but those eyes, those beautiful blue eyes almost the exact same shape and shade as her big brothers, Regina had gotten lost in a pair of eyes so similar so many times before, and those eyes were the reason that she now knew that Brianne had been telling her the truth the whole time, they really hadn’t every met before, Regina had simply recognised the traits that the blonde shared with her brother and now she was finally able to make the connection.

“did he ever tell you about his tattoo?” Brianne suddenly asked startling Regina, the brunette tore her eyes away from the blondes shaking her head sadly it was one of the many things she hadn’t gotten around to asking him about and now she never would,

“It’s our family crest” Brianne explained “Robin had his done just before he was kicked out, it was done in an act of defiance” she laughed “when our Aunt and Uncle first started to deny him as being a member of our family in their bid to disinherit him and get their hands on the family fortune, he got himself tattooed with the crest, a permanent reminder of who he was and of his place within our family, of course he flaunted it constantly, It drove our Aunt and Uncle crazy just like it was supposed to. Then after the fire when we were on the run I got a matching one, by then they had taken on a new meaning, they were special just for us, we quickly shed our last names when we were on the run, for a while we were just Boe and Bri, but the tattoos were always there to remind us of who we were and where we had come from, wherever we were and whatever we were going through we would always be Lionne’s” 

“can I see It again” Regina asked tentatively 

“Sure” Brianne smiled turning her back to the brunette and pulling her t-shirt down to reveal her bare shoulder, goosebumps prickled and spread as she felt Regina’s finger make contact gently tracing the familiar design as she had done so many times before on Robins arm “of course they tried to use this to catch us after we ran” Brianne whispered as the brunette continued to trace her fingers over the blondes exposed skin “a thousand silver pieces for the person who could bring them the man with the lion tattoo, a fair few were caught too” Regina stopped in her tracks dropping her arm in surprise “our Aunt and Uncle travelled far and wide to collect their prisoners convinced that this time they had found Robin only to discover that every-one of them were fakes” she chuckled as she pulled her shirt back up over her shoulder before turning to face the brunette again “that was another of Robins genius ideas” she continued “he discovered a glamour spell and used It to create tattoo replica’s on the arms of all the men in our camp, there were quite a few by the end, the men travelled to every corner of the enchanted forest before exposing their tattoo’s and allowing themselves to be caught just long enough for our Aunt and Uncle to arrive and realise that they had been tricked again, by then our men were more than ready to escape and would flea before our Uncle had a chance to get his hands on them and exact his wrath, the tales they used to tell when they got back” she laughed heartily “of course Robin and I always kept our own tattoo’s covered up in those days so they never even came close to capturing Robin and didn’t discover that I had one at all, we regularly watched them pass through the forest on their way to the next prisoner though, they were the first people we ever robbed, Robin made a game of stealing the bag of reward money that they always had with them, ready to pay the person who had found them their man, they never did know that it was us and eventually they saw enough fakes to realise that using the tattoo as a means to track Robin was a pointless feat so they gave up and we continued on our way” 

“so there were loads of men with Lion tattoos?” Regina asked brain working overtime

“Not really” Brianne replied wiping tears of laughter away “The glamour always wore off after a couple of weeks, Robin was the only man who ever truly had the tattoo and I the only woman, you must have loved him a lot” she continued “I mean you could only have known him for a few weeks and it was such a long time ago and yet your love for him is so strong that it still affects you greatly to this day, I’m surprised he didn’t mention you to me, I guess it must have been too painful for him to talk about” she sighed

“it wasn’t that long ago?” Regina stated brow furrowed in confusion, before realization slowly set in,

“but you thought he died years ago” the brunette continued connecting the dots “which I guess, would mean, that you must be thinking that I was with Robin just before the fire” Brianne nodded in confirmation frowning a little “but Robin didn’t die when you thought he did” Regina pressed on “He and I were together here in Storybrooke, look” she reached into the drawer in her bedside table and pulled out a framed picture of her and Robin smiling together outside of Grannies.

“Boe” Brianne whispered tears rapidly gathering in her eyes as she traced over the picture with her thumb, “does this mean he’s still alive?” she asked hope shining in her eyes, Regina dropped her eyes unable to bare seeing that hope die, especially when she was going to be the one to kill it as quickly as it had come to life.

“I’m so sorry” she whispered shaking her head sadly tears flowing unchecked as she took a deep shuddering breath and continued “He died just before you arrived in town, sacrificed himself in fact to save me, there’s a wish realm version of him but believe me when I tell you that no matter how much he looks like him, he’s not our Robin” she concluded guilt gnawing at her as silence stretched between them, eventually Regina slowly built up the courage to look at the blonde again, and the sight that greeted her broke her heart, Brianne looked utterly devastated, she was still looking down at the picture in her hands but her vision must have been completely obscured by silent tears that were running down her face and splashing onto the glass that covered the photo, 

“All this time and I just missed him” she sobbed shoulders heaving, wordlessly the brunette gently took the picture from Brianne’s hands casting it to one side as she wrapped her arms around her holding her close, the two women crying over their profound loss together.

“but” Regina smiled wanting to offer the blonde a bit of happier news, as she finally pulled out of the hug sometime later and reached into the drawer that still stood open selecting a small stack of pictures these ones unframed and handed them to the blonde “you’re an Aunt” 

Brianne looked in awe at the first picture which showed Robin and Regina posed with Henry and held a small curly haired boy between them “he looks like my father” she smiled “but where is he, why haven’t I seen him, why isn’t he here with you?”

“because I’m not his mother” Regina replied her heart aching a little, his mother died a while before Robin did, and Roland chose to return to the enchanted forest with the rest of Robins camp, they are his family as much as I am, maybe even more so and being back there with them makes him feel closer to Robin”

“oh” Brianne’s eyes dropped saddened at the prospect of not being able to meet her nephew, her eyes lingered on his happy face for a little longer before she moved the picture aside to the look at the next one, “This is your sisters baby” she noted looking at another picture of Robin and Regina, this time Regina was cradling Zelena’s new born daughter wrapped in the same pink blanket as she had with her in the diner, she moved to cast it aside believing it to have ended up in the pile by mistake,

“yes” Regina said reaching out to stop her “and it’s a bit of a complicated story but she’s also Robin’s, she was born just before your brother died so my sister decided to name her after him”

“Robyn” Brianne whispered gazing at the picture in renewed awe as she remembered the time she had spent with the baby, her niece she realised, the previous evening and of how much she had reminded her of Charlotte at that age. The remaining pictures showed Robin, Regina, Henry and the children in different places around town, in the forest and at home together, sometimes other people appeared namely Emma, Hook, a woman with a short dark pixie cut, and a blonde man with their infant son, that’s Emma’s parents and baby brother, they live in town Regina explained as she selected a few of the pictures of Robin and his children offering them to the blonde to keep.

“thank-you” the blonde whispered gratefully tears of happiness in her eyes as she continued to look at her pictures, “you all look so happy” she smiled

“we were” Regina replied “but it feels like a different lifetime, which is strange because I only stopped crying when you walked into my life” the statement hung poignant in the air as they met each, others eyes both subconsciously leaning closer to the other closing the gap between them, Regina felt Brianne’s breath on her skin, their lips almost brushing together as she leaned further into the imminent kiss, then just as they were abouts to make contact a shrill ringing sounded from Regina’s bedside table startling them apart, damn it this had best be important Regina thought as she picked up the phone,

“check your mobile” Emma’s voice sounded urgently from the other end of the phone the second she bought the receiver to her ear, “Henry’s found something, sort of, anyway I’ve sent you a picture have a look”, fumbling around the brunette grabbed her phone and opened the link that Emma had sent her, what looked like a picture from one of Henrys story books appeared on her screen, Miriam was smiling out of it with her children standing in line beside her, 

“Yes I know Miriam has a lot of children, what of it?” she asked patience wearing thin, 

“look whose missing” Emma prompted 

Regina scanned every little face in the picture several times but however many times she looked at them all one face remained resolutely missing “Ollie” she breathed looking again to be sure “he’s not there, But that doesn’t really mean anything, he could have been born after this picture was drawn” she reasoned, not entirely convinced, 

“that’s what I thought at first to” Emma agreed “then Henry told me he that he drew that today with the help of the authors pen, he’s positive that, that is Miriam now back home with her children safely back home, she’s looking rather happy considering one of them got left behind don’t you think? And there’s more scroll down”

Regina scrolled, dread setting in as she did, the families names were written beneath their images, she quickly located the name Ollie last but one in the line, and scrolled back up to see the image above, a cheeky looking chubby little cherub with dimples, blue eyes and golden curls looked back at her, he was the polar opposite she thought to the brunette, dark eyed boy who was currently sat watching cartoons in her lounge. 

If this was the real Ollie then who was the imposter that had been living in her house and what did he want?


	11. Guess Who

We are getting close to the end now, thanks for sticking with my story this far and I hope that you are enjoying reading it as much as I am enjoying writing it. The time is drawing near for a final twist.  
I had hoped to get this chapter finished quicker than I have but other aspects of life have taken over of late, namely home schooling in this latest lock down, so I apologise for the delay, I didn’t intend to leave you on that cliff hanger for quite so long. 

Guess Who

“If this is Ollie” Regina whispered unable to tear her eyes away from the little blonde boy smiling out of the picture at her as she voiced her fear aloud, “then who is the boy that is sitting in my lounge?”

“I really don’t know Regina” Emma’s replied with an apologetic hint to her tone, “try to think back has he said or done anything out of the ordinary that could offer us a clue?” she asked

“Don’t you think I would have reported any strange behaviour by now” the brunette retorted a little more abruptly than she had intended, but even as the words left her lips images of his twisted face, glowing hands, the drawers she had found open the past few days and finding him in her office rifling through her paperwork flashed at the forefront of her memory, 

“okay I’m sorr….” 

“He’s been searching for something” Regina continued, cutting the blonde short, 

“huh?” Emma replied taken aback by the brunette’s sudden change in direction.

“I’m almost certain of it” Regina said as she thought back, “I found him in my office looking through my drawers, he said he was looking for paper, he told me that he wanted to draw, I didn’t think anything of it, the night before he rifled through at least one drawer in the lounge, I just thought that he was looking for paper then too, and I think he may have rifled through some drawers in my bedroom too” she continued “I had to shut my make up drawer the other morning, I didn’t think anything of that at the time either, I mean there’s only make up in there, but I never leave it open like that, and he had stayed in the room with me the night before because he had, had a nightmare, and” she said as further realization dawned on her, “I only bought him home with me because he asked me not to leave him, when I found him, I thought It was just because he was frightened and trusted me but now I’m not so sure” then taking a deep breath Regina confided her nightmare to Emma “I thought it was a nightmare, but who knows now” she shuddered, “but if what I experience was real then I know one thing for sure and that is that he is not the innocent little boy that he has been pretending to be, there’s something seriously dark in him and he can use magic”

“Don’t worry, we’ll get to the bottom of this” Emma assured her “Don’t let on that you know that anything is amiss, bring him over to Golds, I’m already here, we will get ready for your arrival, once he’s here and secure we can start asking questions and try to figure out what the hell is up with this kid and why he’s been lying all of this time”

“okay, see you soon” the brunette affirmed placing the handset back in its cradle

“What’s going on” Brianne implored, the second that Regina had hung up, the Mayor hurriedly filled in the blanks and together they headed towards the lounge,

“Uhh we may have a problem” the blonde said stopping in the doorway a few steps ahead of the brunette 

“What is it” Regina asked an edge of panic in her tone as she drew level with Brianne and looked into the empty room

“He’s gone” the blonde replied simply

“we have to find him now” the brunette snapped into action, assigning each of them rooms to search and the two began to search the house, Regina researching Brianne’s assigned rooms for good measure once she was finished with her own, but the boy was nowhere to be found.

Grabbing her phone Regina urgently called the saviours, number “he’s gone, we came down to get him and he’s disappeared, we’ve searched the whole house he’s nowhere” she spoke rapidly the second that the blonde had answered the phone,

“crap” Emma replied “listen this isn’t your fault” she assured the Brunette she could tell from Regina’s tone that the older woman was beating herself up over this, “nobody saw this coming, but we’ll figure this out and find him together, now get over to Golds as quick as you can, we’ll regroup, see if Gold can help us and go from there” she finished, succeeding in coaxing a small smile from her friend before she hung up.

“Do you trust me” Regina asked, smile still lingering on her lips as she turned to face Brianne and slipped her phone back into her pocket

“What sort of question is that?” the blonde replied “of course I trust you”

“Then take my hand” the brunette held her hand out “I can get us there faster than the car, but you may feel a little weird as its your first time”

“My first time what?” Brianne asked accepting Regina’s offered hand without hesitation 

“Teleporting” the brunette replied as the purple smoke that had engulfed them just seconds earlier dissipated to reveal the interior of Golds shop

“whoah” the blonde exclaimed swaying in disorientation,

“Here” Regina said gently guiding her towards a nearby chair “sit until you find your bearings” 

Brianne sat down grateful to take the weight off of her wobbly legs, her head spun a little and she felt a little nauseous but otherwise she seemed okay, she was all in one piece at least.

“You’re here” Emma exclaimed entering the shop from the back room having been attracted by the chatter

“yes, just give us second and we’ll be through” Regina replied 

“Is she okay” Emma asked casting a concerned look at Brianne

“she will be, she just needs a minute, first time teleporting” Regina offered by way of explanation

“Gotcha” Emma replied an understanding look in her eye, she remember all too well what it was like when she first started teleporting “Let me get you some water” she added addressing Brianne before hurrying into the back re-emerging moments later with a bottle of spring water in hand, cracking the top off she handed it to the grateful blonde, “not too fast though” Emma warned as Brianne took eager sips, a few minutes later she was looking much better, her head no longer spun and the nausea had all but subsided so with Regina’s support she tried standing again and happily found that her legs no longer shook under her, they still felt a little weird but she could manage on them.

Following Emma’s lead with Regina still supporting Brianne the three women made their way into the back room of the store where Rumpelstiltskin and Zelena awaited them, on a sofa behind them, much to Brianne’s joy sat Belle who was bouncing a very happy baby Robyn on her knee, Regina helped the eager blonde over to the sofa and made sure she was comfortable before turning back towards the other three people in the room.

“Where’s Killian” the brunette asked noting the pirate’s absence 

“he’s out looking for ‘Ollie’ or whoever that kid is” Emma replied, “I’m not holding out much hope of him finding him if I’m honest, but at least he’s ruling out the places where the kid is not and believe me it’s much better him being out there than pacing around in here” 

“The quickest way to find him dearie” Gold cut in “Is to figure what it is that you have, and he wants”

“do you realise how many things I actually own Gold” Regina enquired suppressing the urge to roll her eyes at him “He could want any one of hundred things or more, how am I supposed to narrow it down”

Gold shrugged “No idea dearie that’s for you to figure out” he smiled smugly

“Great, your just as helpful as ever, thanks for nothing Gold” she snapped losing her patience 

“Now, now dearie I can’t give you all the answers, where would be the fun in that” he laughed, 

“did you at least find out anything that can help us find Blue” Regina demanded, 

“ahh that little puzzle” Gold replied looking like he was enjoying himself way too much “yes I did in fact, I suspect that when you find your boy the fairy won’t be far way” 

“Cryptic as ever then” Regina glowered at Gold, “okay” she continued as she puzzled it out “I’m as certain as I can be that he’s searching for something, what I don’t know is whether he’s found it or not, I know that up until now he’s only had access to my house, maybe what he wants is somewhere else, I don’t keep much outside of town business paper work in the office, but he doesn’t know that so that might be a place to look next, then there’s the vault but he doesn’t know about that…..” 

“ummm sis, I think he does” Zelena interrupted looking a little sheepish “Remember at the diner, I was talking about having to make a potion” her eyes flicked briefly in Golds direction “and I may have mentioned the vault and exactly where it is, I’m so sorry” she concluded a little flustered “I didn’t know” 

“It’s not your fault Zelena” Regina reassured before turning to the saviour “Emma you should go to the town hall and check he’s not there, and I’ll go to my vault, come straight back here if you don’t find him and I’ll do the same, if one of us doesn’t return the other can bring help, and please don’t worry” she continued turning back to her sister “Even if he is at my vault It’s not like he can get into it, it’s sealed with my magic”

She cast one quick at Brianne smiling as baby Robyn squeezed her finger, the sight warming her heart then disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke reappearing in the graveyard a short distance from her family mausoleum.

xoxxxoxoxo

A tall headstone served as a shield hiding her from the view of anyone that might be loitering around said mausoleum, but she needn’t have worried as she peeked around the edge of the stone she could see that there was no one in sight however much to her alarm the door stood slightly ajar, there were only four people that could enter that crypt alone, Zelena, Emma, Henry and herself Henry wasn’t with us in the shop she reasoned He must be have come to the vault for something Even so she was a little hesitant as she crept forward, removing her heels and carrying them as she approached the door and squeezed herself inside trying not to move anything as she went so as not to give herself away.

Inside the stone coffin had been pushed to one side revealing the secret entrance to her vault, Regina wondered if Emma was back at Golds shop yet as she soundlessly descended the steps, bare feet on cold stone, she paused to peek into the first chamber, it was empty and nothing seemed out of place, so she continued through to the second, it was the same story in here only now she could hear voices echoing from the next room.

Creeping steadily forward Regina peeked into the third room her eyes widened in shock by what she was witnessing, ‘Ollie’ was waving a tiny glass battle at Blue who was pressed against the far wall in fear “open it” he demanded of the fairy “or maybe you’d like to get back into your bottle,

“No, please” the horrified fairy squeaked “I couldn’t open It even if I wanted too, I’m not permitted to”

“wrong answer fairy” the boy snarled removing the lid from the tiny bottle Blue let out a blood curdling scream as she was sucked into its confines the boy stoppered the bottle giving it little shake before discarding it on top of a nearby table, and turning to slam his hands onto the glass that covered tie top of Zelena’s plinth, the amulet inside began to glow and shake on its in cushion in response, “How do I get you out, damn it” he shouted 

“you really don’t want to open that” Regina said stepping out of the shadows and into the room, she tried to edge inconspicuously towards the bottle that contained Blue, 

“oh but I really, really do” the boy turned on her, stopping her in her tracks his face twisted in ugly rage “and now you’re here you can help do it”

“I can’t do that” the brunette tried to reason “if that thing gets out it would destroy the whole town and kill everybody in it” 

“ehh maybe it would and maybe it wouldn’t, I don’t care either way” he laughed a greedy look in his eyes as he looked back at the glowing stone

“but you’d die too” Regina told him as she continued to edge towards Blue, now that she was closer she could see that the tiny fairy fluttering around inside of the bottle, there must have been some powerful magic inside because it had hadn’t just shrunk poor Blue as the brunette had first suspected it had forced her into her fairy form

“No, I don’t think so” the boy chuckled tracing the glass that covered the stone with his finger “I think I’ll be just fine”

“who are you” Regina whispered pausing next to the table “what do you want with that thing?”

“you mean you still haven’t figured it out yet?” the boy laughed harshly “and I thought that you were supposed to be clever” 

“maybe if you tell me and tell me what you need, I can help you” the brunette continued as she slipped the tiny bottle into her pocket and moved away from the table,

“What I need” the replied “is what’s whirling around inside that stone and you can keep the fairy, she’s useless to me now anyway”

“Now then” he continued when Regina didn’t reply “show me how to open this”

“I can’t” Regina replied “and you already know why”

“perhaps you need a little incentive” he smiled cruelly as he waved his hand, a cloud of purple smoke swirled beside him clearing to reveal Henry 

“How?” she gasped eyes wide with horror as she stepped towards son having immediately recognised her own magic 

“ ah ah ah” the boy waved a finger at Regina as he stepped between her and Henry who appeared to be frozen in place behind him

“how” she asked again

“the same as I got into here” he cackled coldly “I borrowed some magic from you” he smiled callously as he watch the realisation cross her face

“that wasn’t a nightmare” Regina breathed sickened as she remembered his glowing hands and twisted face in her room in the night “you were really there stealing my magic, but how, why?”

“you almost busted me that night, but you were so easy to manipulate Re gina” he continued dragging out her name as he spoke, “I have to say, I’m a little disappointed, I expected more from The Evil Queen, I didn’t realise you’d be such a soft touch and well so stupid, you’ve been like putty in my hands” he laughed “you’ve all been chasing your tails trying to figure out the cause of the block so that you could get me home to mummy dearest and none of you saw the answer was right under your nose, of course that pesky fairy realised as soon as she touched me, she almost gave the game away the second I got here, but I soon dealt with her so believe me when I tell you that I have the means to deal with your boy too, now open the damn case!”

“I’ve already told you that I can’t do that, there’s only one person that can, and she isn’t here” Regina told him 

“ahh so I suckered up to the wrong sister” he smiled coldly “not to worry the others are just arriving”

Even as he spoke Zelena strolled into the room, Emma and Gold hot on her heels, bet where she walked straight into the room Emma and Gold appeared to slam into a solid clear wall

“you two aren’t invited” the boy cackled loudly as Emma rubbed her sore head “we wouldn’t want any interference from the dark one or the saviour now would we?” he turned to face the Zelena “now I’ve waited long enough remove the lid witch”

“so this is what you’ve been searching for is it?” Zelena asked approaching the now frantically shaking stone “and what could a little boy like you possibly want with my amulet?”

“ENOUGH STALLING!” the boy shouted “OPEN IT! Unless you want to kiss good-bye to your nephew and your daughter forever” he snarled as the baby appeared frozen in Henrys arms

“Fine” Zelena replied fear in her eyes as she waved her hand over the case removing the lid with her magic and lifted the chain from its cushion, it was more frantic now pulling away from her like an excited puppy “I don’t understand why you even want it, even if you knew the how to unlock it it’s no good to you, it will only cause destruction if its let loose, the only person it would be useful to is its original……..”

“owner” the boy finished eye glowing with greed as he glanced down at a tiny piece paper in his hand and whispered something to quiet for them to hear,

“oww” Zelena shouted dropping the chain as it suddenly became way to hot, eyes widening in horror as she watched the boy transform before her.

“Taka” Regina whispered bile rising as she looked at now grown man that now stood in front her, and remembered how he’d slept in her bed with her, 

“in the flesh” he drawled

“But how? You aren’t supposed to have magic anymore”

“I made a deal with a witch, she gave me that disgusting form, created the block for the portal, got me where I needed to enter it when I first opened and gave me what I needed to siphon some power from the witch that held my magic, you” he pointed a long slender finger at Regina “I just stepped through your portal from the other side and you just assumed I was one of that daft woman’s brats left behind “he laughed “of course your sisters involvement complicated things a little , but we’ve overcome that now,” he smiled eyes glowing eerily in the light cast from the stone as he watched it now hovering just above their heads 

“and what did you promise this witch back in return” Regina asked sickened to her stomach

“nothing that you need to concern yourself about” he laughed excitement brightening his features as vein of light began to creep towards him from the stone,

“Zelena, do something” shut it down” Regina pleaded

“I wish I could sis but I can’t” the red head replied renewed horror in her eyes “now it’s open it won’t lock again until its empty, we should get out here before he gets his powers back” Zelena urged moving towards Henry and baby Robyn, 

“I can’t just leave” Regina replied but you should go, take them to safety and take Blue with you too” 

“what?” Zelena asked as a tiny cloud of purple escaping from her pocket indicated that her sister had just teleported something there, 

“she’s in the bottle” Regina explained as her sister tapped at her pocket, “let her out when you reach safety” 

Zelena nodded in response and seconds later a huge green cloud of smoke cleared to reveal an empty space where Zelena, Henry and Robyn and just been, 

Taka as entranced as he now was by the vein of light that was edging ever closer to him hadn’t even noticed the exchange he didn’t care anyway all he cared about was what was about to happen, the vein was inches from him now, he raised his finger to meet it, then just as it was about to make contact it was gone, blinking he looked around to see what had happened, shock and fury distorting his features as he saw the vein of light entering Regina’s chest.

At the last second the brunette had jumped in between Taka and the vein of light, so that instead of connecting to him it had been forced to form a connection with her, but even as stood there she could feel it fighting to get away from her, it wanted to get to Taka where it truly belonged and she knew that she couldn’t hold it back from him much longer, she needed to put some distance between herself and him if she hoped to keep him from getting his power back. 

Taka let out a snarl and launched himself at her just as she made her decision, she heard a resounding “NO” echoing from behind her as Taka fell through thin air, meeting the cold ground instead of her, simultaneously Emma and Gold fell through the doorway as the invisible wall came down just as she and the amulet disappeared into a cloud scarlet and purple smoke……….

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

So did anybody see that little twist coming? Just one more chapter and the epilogue to go now    
Please forgive me if I’m repeating myself I have been publishing this story on two sites, I know I’ve said this on one of pages but I don’t think I’ve mentioned it on the other so for those that don’t already know Taka is the name that was given to Scar when he was born according to backstory that was written and published about his and Mufasa’s childhood, I felt that Taka fitted better than Scar as his name when In this story because he is human.


	12. Overload

Overload

Regina reappeared in the middle of town fighting to maintain control as the power threatened to overcome her, no longer in the same vicinity as Taka the magic had refocused itself solely on her, it was channelling into her relentlessly and she was terrified of what would happen when she could no longer contain it all.

Red wind swirled around her like a tornado raising her hair as the power continued to build within her. Beyond the storm that surrounded her she began to see people appearing, residents stared at the light show in awe, Emma and Gold appeared out of thin air matching looks of horror on their faces and she continued to fight from the centre of the storm.

She fought as hard as she could, harder than she thought possible but it was fast overwhelming her, consuming her and she knew with certainty that when it exploded from her which it surely would soon it would destroy Storybrooke and everybody that she loved with it.

Regina watched helplessly as Emma walked towards her throwing the full force of her magic in her direction in an attempt to disperse the storm that surrounded the brunette, the effort while appreciated proved futile when the blonde’s magic was repelled forcefully back at her throwing her a short distance away where she landed in a crumpled heap and didn’t get back up again.

Gold step forward into the space that Emma had occupied only seconds before a determined look on his face that told Regina that he was intent on ending this once and for all, her eyes widened in fear as she watched his mouth form the words “sorry dearie” before he began to cast a spell that she knew was meant kill her.

Even though she understood why it had to be this way and even welcomed death if it meant the ones that she loved could live a great sadness still filled her heart and tears rolled down her cheeks as she locked eyes with Gold waiting for his spell to hit her, as he spoke the final words she was sure that she saw a hint of regret behind his eyes.

“Nooooooooo!” a voice pierced through the air just as the curse meant to end Regina forever left the Imp and someone threw themselves in front of Regina blocking her view of Gold, a second horrified “No” escaped from between the brunette’s lips as Golds spell hit the woman who had stepped in between them square in the chest, Regina watched horrified as the woman seemed to glow as she turned to face the brunette.

Somehow, miraculously still alive Brianne pushed towards Regina until she was in the centre of the storm inches from her, 

“You have to fight this” she said tears spilling from her eyes

“I can’t, I’m just not strong enough” Regina replied now barely holding on “you have to go” she pleaded

“No” Brianne replied fiercely, shaking her head “I won’t go, you are strong enough Regina, Robin saw it and I can see it too, now I just need you to believe it” the younger woman said stepping towards the brunette, “whatever happens I’m here to the end, I’m not leaving you, I’ll never leave you” she whispered pulling her into her embrace and finally claiming the brunette’s lips with her own.

Regina’s heart swelled with love as she accepted Brianne’s lips with her own, the kiss was passionate, desperate and so full of love, they became utterly and completely lost in one another, the whole world seemed to melt away and neither noticed the ring of rainbow light that had expanded out from them or their feet leaving the ground as they rose into the air.

Lips still locked the Mayor began to feel power being drawn from her into Brianne, she was completely powerless to stop it as she deepened the kiss,

“I love you Regina” Brianne whispered into the brunette’s mouth as their kiss came to an end,

Regina parted her lips to respond but the women were pulled apart before any words could leave them, 

For a moment they just stared at each other in shock as they hovered above the town several metres apart, then both of their heads were thrown back so that they were looking skyward and a light seemed to be pulled from within each of their chests as though an invisible sombody was pulling a brightly glowing golden string from each of them, the strings of light, headed steadily towards one another until they joined in the centre of the gap in between them becoming one and shot high into the sky.

Regina wasn’t sure how long it lasted but she felt as Taka’s unwanted magic was drained from her and the blonde, when it was almost gone the light connecting her to Brianne disappeared, the wind instantly died leaving her and the blonde hovering in the now silent night sky above Storybrooke, their eyes met across the distance then suddenly the lights seem to go out in Brianne’s she crumpled inwards and began to fall.

Regina reacted without conscious thought, reaching out with her magic to stop the blonde’s fall, drawing her towards her and taking her in her arms before lowering them both gently to the ground tears falling thick and fast,

“not again” she quietly pleaded stroking the blonde’s hair as she gazed into her pale face desperately looking for any sign of life “please be okay” she begged “I love you to” she confessed leaning forward to place a kiss on Brianne’s grey lips.

A second beam of bright rainbow light immediately exploded from them in all directions and the blonde slowly opened her eyes looking up into the brunette’s beautiful brown ones “hello’ she smiled pulling Regina into a passionate, forceful, kiss which lasted until the sound of a voice clearing reminded them with a jolt that they had company.

Blushing deeply they pulled apart and gingerly got up from the ground brushing themselves off,

“What happened?” Gold asked looking at Brianne in amazement “you should be dead” 

“I have no idea, but that power of Taka’s that tried to overwhelm me is almost all gone” Regina informed him

“Almost all gone?” Emma asked raising an eyebrow “what does that mean? Are we safe now?

“I think so” the brunette replied “but maybe you should keep Henry with you for a little longer just to be on the safe side” she said glancing at Brianne as she pulled out her phone “I’ll call Zelena and tell her it’s safe to come back now” 

She hit call on her sister’s name catching the blonde’s eye again as she spoke, Regina felt certain that she was safe now but if Brianne was experiencing an after buzz anything like the one that she was then she was sure that there would be sparks flying when they got home later, but first they had to deal with Taka.

Once Henry and Robyn were safe in Golds shop with Belle and various protection spells surrounding them, Regina, Emma, Zelena, Gold and Brianne headed back to the vault together where they found a seething and very surprised looking Taka securely locked in the third chamber where Gold and Emma had left him, 

“My magic!” he exclaimed “there’s barely any trace of it left, how what have you done with it?”

“hopefully gotten rid of it for good” Regina replied “Now I believe that a nice long stay in Storybrooke’s mental facility would be a very fitting punishment for you” she smiled thinking of the sparse room that he had held Simba’s poor mother Sarabi in whilst he had tried to force her into becoming his wife “and I think that a hessian sack will serve well enough for a blanket” she concluded waving a hand and watching his face horrified disappear into a cloud of purple smoke.

“Now then” she continued taking Brianne by the hand “I think it’s time that we went home” she smiled as the blonde nodded eagerly in agreement.

Xoxoxoxxoxoxox

Entering the mansion, the two women suddenly felt a little awkward, 

“Do you want coffee?” Regina asked nervously turning her back on Brianne longing for something to do with her trembling hands, 

“That would be lovely” the blonde replied feeling equally unsure of herself.

The Brunette began to set up the coffee pot, her skin humming as magic continued to course through her and her hands shook uncontrollably as she tried and failed to put the filter in place three times, leaning forwards so that her hair fell in front of her face hiding her from view, Regina tried to take some deep steadying breaths, as she inhaled for the fifth time a soft warm hand closed over hers, letting the filter drop onto the kitchen unit, Regina leaned back relaxing into Brianne, enjoying the warmth that enveloped her, closed her eyes and slowly exhaled, the two stood like that in silence for a few minutes, the blonde holding the brunette waiting for her to stop shaking before she turned her around in her arms claiming her lips with her own.

Regina instantly melted into the kiss, her whole-body tingling, every inch of her longing to be touched as she moved her lips against Brianne, eagerly accepting the blondes probing tongue, she had no idea how long the kiss lasted but when they finally pulled apart both were breathless and flushed but it wasn’t enough not even close, both needed so much more.

Pulling Brianne back towards her Regina found the blondes lips again, then moving she traced gentle kisses along her jawbone, and up to her ear lobe, “I love you” she whispered into her ear, eliciting a small moan from Brianne, 

“I love you to, God I love you so much” the blonde replied sounding choked, Regina pulled back to look into her eyes, cupping her face and wiping the tears that ran down Brianne’s cheeks away with her thumbs, before taking hold of her hands.

Gazing into each other eyes the two attempted to regain their composure until they were unable to hold back any longer and their lips crashed into each other again, this time they moved with purpose Brianne slipped a hand up the back of Regina’s shirt, it was like all of Regina’s nerves were on fire, the second the blondes hand made contact with her skin, lightening, bolts seemed too shoot through her entire body, never before had she experienced anything so intense and she wanted more, 

Pulling Brianne close she began to pull at her shirt until she had it up over her head and it lay forgotten in a heap on the floor the two were slowly making their way towards to lounge, Regina gently pushed the blonde down onto the sofa and straddled her looking down at her pink flushed face, the anticipation of what was to come shining in her eyes, for a second her breath was taken away by the beauty of the woman laying beneath her, then pulling her own shirt over her head she discarded it before leaning in to claim another kiss. 

Warmth spread through her body as her bare abdomen pressed against the warm skin of the woman beneath her, she felt as Brianne found the clasp of her bra and undid it, pulling back she let it fall off tossing it to one side, Brianne sat up to meet her and soon her bra was laying on the floor next to Regina’s and the two women were pulled into a tight embrace bare breasts pressing against each other, tongues dancing with each other as excitement coursed through their bodies.

Brianne pushed Regina back on the sofa and purple smoke enveloped them, quickly dispersing again to reveal the brunette falling back onto the pillows on her bed where she had just transported them, Brianne fell forward with her, immediately finding the brunettes lips again, powerful energy seemed to glow from the two as they got lost in the haze together and it was already well into the wee hours of the morning when the two utterly exhausted fell into a blissful sleep in each other arms amidst many kisses and whispered I love yous.

xoxoxxoxoxoxxo

Brianne woke to the smell of bacon wafting through the house the following morning, her stomach grumbled loudly, and she reluctantly dragged herself out from the warm confines of Regina’s bed, stretching she stood up, pulled the brunettes discarded dressing gown on and padded down the hallway to take a quick shower and get dressed, she smiled to herself remembering all of Regina’s sweet caresses the night before, as she let the water cascade over her body, her stupid grin remaining firmly in place until she sat down at her dresser to brush her hair and caught sight of the picture of Roland that Regina had gifted her tucked into the corner of her mirror, pulling it free she felt a little sad as she gazed at the boy’s face, the only missing part of my life now she sighed replacing the picture on the mirror and getting up to leave the room, mind still whirring in thought.

In the kitchen Regina was happily humming as she flipped the bacon in the pan damp hair from her morning shower pushed back away from her face, she smiled as arms crept around her middle and a chin rested on her shoulder

“morning beautiful” Brianne whispered in her ear

“morning sweetheart” the brunette replied turning in the blonde’s arms and planting a gentle kiss on her lips before turning back to tend to the bacon.

“I was wondering” Brianne pondered as she watched Regina cook “do you think you would be able to open the portal again now that we’ve stopped Taka?”

“I’m not sure, but I would think so” the brunette replied laying the bacon on bread and handing the blonde a sandwich “why do you ask, not thinking of going back now are you?” she teased 

“what, no of course not” the blonde replied giving the brunette a little squeeze horrified at the thought of leaving her now “no, I was just thinking about Roland” she explained “I mean, I’d love to meet him” she pulled away casting her eyes down “If that’s even possible”

“of course it is” Regina turned to face Brianne, reaching to lift her face “I’ll try to contact little John through the mirrors, and talk to Roland after breakfast, we speak regularly you know, and he keeps saying he’d like to visit, I’m sure he’d love to meet you, now eat your sandwich before your bacon gets cold” she smiled taking a bite from her own.

The two ate in comfortable silence before clearing away the breakfast things and then true to her word Regina led Brianne into the office where she stood in front of a floor length mirror and started to make a connection with Little John. 

The blonde waited just out of view with baited breathe while the brunette caught first John then Roland up on some of the recent developments, then coaxed forward by Regina she tentatively took the brunettes hand and stepped into view facing the little boy for the first time, a painful lump formed in her throat, and tears pricked in the corners of her eyes as she looked at him, her heart swelling with love, 

“hey there” she whispered letting go of Regina’s hand, dropping to her knees so that she was eye level with the curly haired boy and pressing her palm against the cold glass

“Hey auntie Bri” the boy replied ecstatically, smiling broadly, “My daddy told me stories about you” 

“he did” she choked in reply

“Yep” the boy smiled and nodded “I didn’t know they were true though” he continued a look of awe on his face.

Brianne laughed and Regina backed out of the room leaving the pair to bond.

oxoxoxoxox

Brianne was still thanking Regina profusely when they were curled up together watching tv later that night, this evening they had foregone their usual position on opposite ends of the sofa with their feet intertwined in favour of Regina snuggling up in the blonde’s arms,

“you really don’t have to keep thanking me” the brunette smiled up at her “It was my pleasure and Roland absolutely loves you already, just like I do”

“you’re so beautiful” Regina “you’ve no idea how many times I’ve sat here and wanted to hold you like this’ Brianne whispered leaning down to place a light kiss on the brunette’s lips, “I love you so much”

Regina settled comfortably, completely content in the blondes embrace “I love you too” she sighed happily


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

Two years later

Regina and Brianne stood side by side holding hands watching the portal in excited anticipation, a diamond glittered on the brunette’s finger, their big day was almost upon them and their guest of honour was about to arrive, he had grown a bit since the last time him that he visited but he threw himself into their arms just like he always did, Brianne ruffled his curly hair fondly and breathed in the familiar scent of the forest that he always carried with him before taking him by the hand and leading him to the car. 

Back at the mansion everything was a go, garlands, ribbons and flowers seemed to be everywhere, and Snow White who had eagerly assigned herself as wedding planner much to everyone else’s amusement, was stood in the middle of it all completely in her element as she dished out instructions and checked things off of her clip board.

The ceremony was due to take place in garden the following morning, with Regina and Brianne reciting their vows underneath the apple tree, and there was still so much to do.

Leading Roland up the stairs, Brianne happily settled him into the guestroom that they had set up for him, he had come for an extended visit and she was thrilled by all the time that they would get spend together in the coming weeks, she and Regina had forfeited a honeymoon in favour of a family holiday with Henry and Roland something which they were all excited about, in fact they sometimes thought that they might have been looking forward to that more than the wedding itself. 

It was late by the time Snow was finally satisfied that she was done, and she left for the night, silence finally falling over the house, Brianne went to bed alone very much disliking some of the traditions that Regina had insisted on embracing, the blonde missed her and longed to hold her in her arms.

Regina who had left for Emma’s not long after Roland had arrived and was staying the night at her house was also beginning to regret her decision to embrace this particular tradition of not seeing the bride the night before the wedding. 

She tossed and turned, listening to the pirates rum induced snores rise and fall in the next room as she tried to fall asleep How? She wondered does Emma sleep through that racket. Sighing and finally admitted defeat as the snores grew louder, she got up, padded down the stairs and wandered out onto the veranda where she sat on the porch swing and looked out into the silent, that was where Emma found her sound asleep a few hours later.

“Regina” she whispered “It’s time to get up”

the brunette blinked and looked up at the saviour through blurry eyes gratefully accepting the cup of coffee that she was holding out towards her, despite the early hour it was already light, the air was warm, birds were singing, and it promised to be a beautiful summer day.

Regina sipped her coffee and nervously nibbled the corner of a piece of toast discarding it the second that Ruby bustled through the door grateful for the distraction of getting ready, they had, had many hysterical practice sessions leading up to the big day, before they had perfected Regina’s look, the brunette had, had to persuade Ruby to tone it down a bit when she had started to become a little wild with her ideas, in the end she had opted to let her hair fall around her shoulders in soft dark curls having decided that all the styles that they had tried that involved having it up were a little to Evil Queeny.

Her alter ego already had that look more than covered already, she had arrived in town with wish realm Robin a few days earlier. Regina and Brianne had attended Queenie and Other Robins wedding in the wish realm seven months previously and they had spoken via the mirror several times before and since then, it had been strange and difficult for Brianne at first but gradually she had come around to the idea that Queenie’s Robin really wasn’t her Robin but by the time they had left the wish realm she was well and truly over any notion that he was or could ever truly be her brother.

xoxoxoxoxxoxox

Standing in the shade of the apple tree a few short hours later, gown flowing around her Brianne watched heart swelling with love and pride as her Queen slowly made her way, down the aisle towards her, arm in arm with Henry. 

Too her left Snow was dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief while Charming juggled holding on to very wriggly Neal who was intent on escaping from his parents and wrapping an arm around his emotional wife, Emma and Hook sat beside them holding their little girl between them, and Roland sat next to them a small silk cushion in his hands that held the rings. 

Across the aisle from them Queenie sat clad in her usual full Evil Queen attire only now a very obvious round bump was protruding from her middle, she had one protective hand resting on it while her other was interlaced with the Other Robins who sat beside her, Ruby, Granny, Zelena and baby Robyn and had taken the seats next to them. 

Beyond the front rows spread across several other rows of seats sat many familiar faces, Brianne smiled proudly around at them all before turning to face her beautiful fiancé who had now drawn level with her, Henry melted into the background taking his seat between Emma and Roland, while Regina and Brianne took one another’s hands.

The instant that their eyes met the world seemed to disappear and it was like they were the only two people in the world as they promised to love and cherish one another forever, before capturing each, others lips in their first kiss as a married couple.

The rest of the day passed like a dream and before they knew it they were on their way on holiday, gazing out of the window as the world sped by, Brianne’s hand in hers, steady deep breathing the only sound to be heard from the two sleeping boys Regina smiled having finally found herself a perfect little slice of happiness.

Fin


End file.
